To Serena, With My Love
by Crystal Selena
Summary: A Cinderella story with a twist...
1. The Cook and The Maid

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon copyrights February/March 1999 and all its characters are the rightful property of Naoko  
Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., Bandai. English adaptation copyrights 1995 DIC Corporations.

Author's Note:  
Enjoy…I guess… No, I'm just kidding. Definitely enjoy!

"Love is friendship set on fire."  
Jeremy Taylor

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a woman – a child-woman – standing at the back door of the Palace. She was fair – more than fair, in fact. Even though her hair was pulled back and wet due to the rain, it still shone in the dark night. Without her cloak and her thick coats, she would've been quite the hourglass figure that men tend to love. The hood shadowed her face, but she had brilliant cerulean eyes, a perk little nose, and a pair of the most sensual and beautiful lips that always brought laughter and smiles.  
But not now. She was clutching a traveling bag tightly, standing in front of a small wooden door, undecided. Then the door suddenly opened, and a plump woman stared at the girl.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Ma'am – I'm seeking for a job – I heard that the Palace needed a cook…" she stumbled upon her words, but made her point quite clear.  
The woman looked at the pitiful figure that stood in the rain for a moment longer. "Come in first. We'll discuss about the cook later, right now, you need some warm clothes and a cup of tea."  
As the plump, kindly woman let her in, she smiled gratefully – and her smile was quite enough for any man to fall in love with. The woman smiled back and closed the wooden door behind her.  
It was the kitchen in the Palace. It was very big – huge, almost – and very warm. The woman swept down a wide space between some pans and fireplaces, and indicated that the rain-soaked girl should follow.  
The fair girl followed without a noise, and was led into a small but cozy room.  
"I'll get you a clean change of clothing. There's tea on that tray, you're welcome to have as much as you want. I'll just be a moment,"  
"Thank you, ma'am." Her voice, no longer trembling and stumbling, was quite beautiful and had a bell-like quality to it. She would make a good singer if she'd ever tried.  
"My name's Geraldine. What's yours?"  
"Serena, ma'am. Serena."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A handsome man with dark ebony hair and ocean-deep blue eyes threw down the papers onto the desk and leaned back in his chair. Of course, all handsome men tend to be the cruel and heartless type, and he isn't an exception, either. Well, everyone in the Palace and on this face of Earth seems to think so. It's a pity that he doesn't smile or laugh, because both were quite beautiful enough to match his looks. His figure was strong, muscular, but not overly so.  
Presently, he tapped his long fingers on the desk, deep in thought.  
"Prince Endymion –" yes, of course he's a prince "– the crown is yours, sir. You should proceed with the coronation as soon as possible."  
"Funeral first," Endymion replied coolly. "The king and the queen were perished in a battle. My aunt and uncle brought me up in this Palace and taught me how to govern a kingdom. Now that they have passed away, I should think that six months of mourning is only proper."  
"But the six months have already passed, Your Lordship," the man said.  
"I will inform you, Archbishop, when I am ready for the coronation." That indicated the end of a conversation, so the Archbishop bid his prince goodnight and bowed before leaving.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, we do lack a good cook," Geraldine said after Serena had changed.  
"I can cook really well," the fair girl said eagerly.  
The plump woman was quiet. She looked at the girl for a moment longer before saying, "I don't mean to offend you, Serena, but how can you be such a good cook when you're so young?"  
Apparently, that wasn't a question that Serena had expected.  
"But since we need a cook so much, I will give the job to you. But if Prince Endymion doesn't like it, then you're fired."  
Serena nodded eagerly. "I'll do my best, ma'am."  
"Your weekly wage will be a hundred dollars. It is very high, indeed, but the condition is that you will provide food for Prince Endymion whenever he wants it. You will be living in the servant's quarters, and you don't have to pay for the rent – there is no rent whatsoever – and you will get up every morning at five to cook breakfast and never sleep before midnight, especially on feasting days. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Serena answered, nodding solemnly. Obviously, she has been through this kind of work.  
"Well, it's two in the morning. Allow me to show you your room, and I'd get some sleep before five if I were you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prince Endymion slipped on his doublet with the help of a maid.  
"There is a new cook, Your Highness," the maid said with a small smile.  
"New cook? And why are you smiling?"  
The maid tried to smother the smile off her face, but she found that she couldn't. "Yes, a new cook. I think she's quite the one, Your Highness. She knows exactly what she's doing and she's very, very kind. I'm beginning to like her already."  
Of course, it's quite natural for Prince Endymion's mind to wander down the path about the coronation. He isn't interested in what the new cook's doing, anyway. As long as he – well, she, in this case – cooks fine food, he doesn't really pay much attention to them.  
"Mina," Prince Endymion said as the maid stepped back as she finished helping him dress.  
"Yes, My Lordship?"  
He turned around, raising his eyebrow at her. "It's rather interesting, isn't it, for you to like a cook? You have always despised them, no matter how you praise their food."  
The maid flushed. "She's different, Your Highness. For one, she's fourteen. For another, she's very highly educated – from history to biology and to the Royal Family Tree – and for third, she cooks exceptional and fabulous food."  
"That interesting, is she?" the prince tossed the comment over his shoulder carelessly.  
"Yes."  
The prince opened the door and left, leaving Mina alone in the chamber. It was quite natural and usual, of course.  
Prince Endymion settled down at the top chair of the Dining Hall with his Counsel and began to discuss some current political turmoil in a neighboring country. He picked up his fork, eating and thinking. When he noticed that no one's mind was on business, rather on the food, he was surprised.  
It was then that he had begun to taste how delicious the food was.  
For the rest of the breakfast, no one's mind was on business.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena went up the stairs, trying to find Mina. After all, she had been the only close friend she had until now.  
She was heading for a deserted corridor and reading the Daily Newspaper at the same time, which was a bad combination when the master of this palace is doing the same thing and heading for her.  
Unsurprisingly, they bumped into each other. Serena jumped back in surprise, the papers on the floor. "I'm sorry," she apologized. She didn't know it was Prince Endymion, since she hasn't paid very much attention to the paintings on the walls. But she could very well guess that this was Prince Endymion – just look at how he moves and dresses! "I'm terribly sorry, Your Highness," she apologized again. This wasn't a situation that she wanted to get into, that's for sure.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" as seen, Prince Endymion is alert on his guards very waking moment – and probably sleeping moments, as well.  
Serena opened her mouth, but no sound came, so she tried it again. "I'm the new cook, and I was just trying…to find…Mina…" she trailed off nervously, staring at the marble floor. It was rather beautiful, wasn't it, the marble stones?  
"The new cook?" the prince was surprised to see such a young girl – and a very beautiful one at that – as a cook.  
She nodded. "Yes, Your Highness."  
"I liked your food," he answered promptly, which surprised both of them.  
"You did?" she looked up, delighted.  
He nodded. "And so did my Counsel. I intended to discuss business when I found that no one really cared at the moment. They were –" he searched for a word "– devouring your food."  
Serena blushed, but she was smiling widely. "Oh, that's wonderful! Thank you, Your Lordship," she said breezily and curtseyed.  
He smiled – a rare sight, indeed – there was no living memory of the indifferent Prince Endymion smiling. And it was quite a handsome smile, too. "If I may kindly inform you, Mina is in the gardens right now."  
Serena nodded happily. "Thank you, Your Lordship," she replied and curtseyed again, standing aside.  
The prince took up the fallen papers from the floor and handed her hers.  
"Thank you, Your Highness," said the cook breathlessly, smiling. "Good-day to you, sir,"  
The prince nodded in acceptance and left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena was quite taken with the garden. Before she could further enjoy the sight, however, Mina came rushing toward her.  
"We have to get back and prepare lunch," Mina said, dragging the surprised cook after her.  
"Mina – Mina, I met Prince Endymion," Serena whispered breathlessly, blushing.  
"Yeah, okay, good for you – what?" Mina stopped, staring at the breathless and blushing girl.  
"I met Prince Endymion," Serena repeated, fidgeting with the lace of her sleeve.  
"We will discuss this tonight in bed. Right now, we need to get to the kitchen before we're fired," the two girls left for the kitchen again, one smiling widely, one blushing and breathless.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prince Endymion sat on the couch in his outer chamber, frowning at some paper before him, sipping onto some warm tea.  
There was a knock on the door, and when there was a "Come in," from inside, Serena entered. She stood quite helpless after closing the door, not knowing what to do.  
"Mina, it's getting late. You can go back to your chamber. I'll take care of myself," Prince Endymion said without turning.  
"Your Highness, Mina's –" the prince turned, surprised at the soft voice. Mina's voice was more…firm and practical. This voice was soft, caring, soothing… "– Sick." Serena finished, staring at her toes – they were hidden by the layers of petticoats and dresses and skirts, of course.  
Prince Endymion stared at her for a moment, just as Geraldine had done the night before. "Come here," he said quietly.  
The cook walked toward the couch from the door with a grace that was too much for a cook and stood before the inspecting prince. "Tell me about yourself," the papers had fallen from his hand, but he could care less.  
Serena was surprised, and blinked in surprise. "About myself, sir?"  
He suddenly slung his arm – both of his arms – around her waist and put his forehead against her stomach. The action had startled them both, but Endymion didn't care. He'll ask himself questions later. Right now, he needed someone to hold him. He hasn't been held for a very, very, very long time, ever since he was a little boy… And he had wanted a maid to hold him…definitely strange…and it's not Mina, either. Strictly speaking, Mina knows him better and he knew her better – at least compared to this cook.  
He sighed. He had longed for someone to be willing to do this for him for a very long time. Serena's shaking hands raised themselves, and she put it to his shoulder, not pushing him away, but to hold him closer and comfort him.  
He drew away a little, looking up at her. Her face held a million emotions, yet he could only name one: surprise. He felt a pang of loss close to his heart, but squashed the questions. "Sit," he commanded her with a gentle voice.  
She sat down beside him, and he could tell another emotion: fear. This time, the pang hit his heart. Something was wrong with him… He touched her cheek with a finger, and she flinched in surprise. "What would you do if your parents had passed away?"  
She blinked in surprise, but then sobered quickly. She considered her answer for a while, cocking her head to the side. Then, without another word, she leaned closer to him and fastened her arms around his shoulders. "I would need a hug," she whispered to him.  
A curious thrill ran down both of their spines, but they crushed the questions and saved it for later. Prince Endymion didn't know how well she could read him. He felt like a bare man, stripped to the core, standing there for her inspection. She would touch him with a smile and then walk away. And he didn't want that to happen. He wanted her there; he needed her to tell him what to do. "I'm sorry –"  
"Don't be," she cut him off. "Everyone needs someone, and you're no exception. I'm here. You can tell me anything, and I swear on a stack of Bibles that I won't tell a single soul. But right now, you just need someone to hold you with no explanation whatsoever. That's why I'm here…Your Highness," she added.  
He smiled. She knew his soul. She was reading it like an open book. "Thank you," he whispered.  
There was a moment of silence, and Prince Endymion was almost sure that she'd pull away and leave. But no. She tightened her arms around him. "A prince thanking a cook? Why do I see something wrong in this picture?"  
He smiled. She knew how to cheer him up. "I don't see you as a cook, so don't see me as a prince," he murmured to her, joyous that this mass of softness and understanding was there in his arms, his to command. But he didn't want to command her. He wanted to follow her. She would surely lead him to Paradise, and all he needed was to go there just for a moment, to savor her sweet, sweet embrace.  
Serena smiled. Why did everyone say that he was heartless and indifferent when obviously he was hurt and wanted someone to comfort him? "But only for a while. I can't not see you as the master of this palace more than once in one day."  
That was enough. All he needed was her sweet embrace for one moment in one day, and that's all he needed.  
For now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Endymion woke up, the girl was still in his arms, her arms still around him, his arms still tangled around her, in her hair. She was asleep, and he felt his heart lighter than ever. She looked so much like a kitten, curled up in his arms, sleeping quietly.  
Quite suddenly, her eyes opened, the dreams still flashing across her eyes. Then she proceeded to show him very thoroughly that she had remembered last night. A dread grew in his heart as he saw she had finished remembering and was thinking what she should do at that moment.  
She smiled up to him and hugged him again before drawing away. She looked around, searching for something, and jumped up when she saw the time. "I'm late – oh, I'm so late – I have to go down to the kitchen right now – I was supposed to be there at five thirty – it's already six – I'm so late –" she rambled on as she smoothed out her dress and was shaking her hair free of the hair band. "I am so late! Geraldine would never forgive me – oh and Mina! She has to do all the work! I must go, Endymion – Prince Endymion –" as she finished her hair and smoothing out her dress, she stood in the middle of the room.  
She was scooping up the fallen and lost papers from the floor and handing it to him. "Were you supposed to make a very important decision last night?"  
He nodded quietly. He didn't like her when she's standing away from him. He wanted her embrace again.  
"Okay. I'm doomed, and you're getting near there every moment. Go on and make your decision and I have to go downstairs to the kitchen ASAP." She stood there undecided for a moment longer, quiet, and then suddenly, bent down and hugged him again.  
He swore that she could read minds. He would swear upon a room full of Bibles that she could read minds. And he would swear upon a room full of Bibles that he wasn't falling for her. Uh-huh.  
"I'll always be here," she whispered and drew away, smiling a little.  
Then she rushed toward the door, muttering to herself something that sounded distinctively like, "I am so late. I hope Mina and Geraldine wouldn't be angry with me."  
"Wait," Endymion called out just as her hand touched the door handle.  
She turned back, surprised as he walked toward her with confident strides. Without another word, he took out a small dagger, encrusted with rubies, diamonds, and so on, on the hilt and the sheath. "Take this. Tell Geraldine and Mina that you weren't sleeping in and that you were with me last night."  
She smiled blushingly and took it.  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
The blush staining her cheeks reddened even more. "Serena, Your Highness."  
"Serena," he rolled the name on his tongue. It sounded like Heavens to him. "That's a very beautiful name,"  
She smiled more blushingly, curtseying. "Thank you, sir."  
He grinned and opened the door for her. She fled away, the dagger clutched tightly in her hands.  
"Serena," he whispered to himself and closed the door. The name was wonderful, just like herself. He went back to his papers, smiling at the number of dead soldiers from the last war, and chuckling at the number of beheaded spies in the last year.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Breakfast was more wondrous than the day before. Endymion was frowning. He missed her sweet embrace already.  
"Have you reached a decision, Your Highness?"  
Endymion frowned deeper. No. He didn't come to any decision in the hours after Serena was gone. In fact, he kept smiling at the number of dead soldiers and chuckling at the number of beheaded spies.  
"Your Highness?"  
"No, not yet. Give me another day." He answered coolly, paying too much attention to the soup to be called health inspection.  
He pushed his chair back and left without another word. Prince Endymion headed for the garden, followed closely by bodyguards and servants.  
If she doesn't show up, he would wait for her. Not that she had said she'd show up, of course, nor did he ask her to. But once he had something special, he wanted more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Leave me," he said to all the bodyguards and servants.  
Of course, they were quite surprised, but left without another sound. This was the heartless and indifferent Prince Endymion commanding.  
Endymion saw Mina walking amongst some flowers, and stood up to talk to her.  
"Good-morning, Your Highness," she greeted, but he could see that her heart wasn't on whatever conversation that they were about to have.  
So he cut to the point. "Where is Serena?"  
Mina nearly stumbled in surprise. "Serena?"  
"Yes, Serena, the cook," Endymion replied, frowning.  
"She's – she's in solitude – starving –"  
His heart tightened. Starving? "Why is she starving? What's wrong?"  
Mina shrugged. "Governess Geraldine wouldn't believe that she had been with you last night. She said that Serena was lying, and that she had stolen your dagger, Your Highness."  
"I gave that to her!" Endymion said impatiently. "Where is she?"  
"In the dungeons with some other men that's captured –"  
"Oh, no! They're dirty and cannot be called gentlemen at all," with that, Endymion hurried toward the dungeons, Mina closely at his heels.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena curled up tighter against the chilling cold of the dungeons. Geraldine had taken away the dagger. She needed that dagger! It was from Endymion! And she was cold, chilling to the bones, and hungry.  
"Serena!"  
She jumped up. It was too much to hope for…was Endymion there to see her…?  
Without an explanation for the guard and not minding at all the guard struggling to stand up straight and salute, he took the keys and began to try every single one of them on the door.  
"Endymion!" she cried without another thought.  
The door opened with a snap and Prince Endymion himself stood there, his eyes fierce. "Are you okay? Come on, I'll get you some warm soup," he took off his outer coat without another thought and wrapped her into it. "Come on, Serena," he whispered gently, wrapping one arm around her shoulders.  
Serena, trembling, holding the hand of Endymion and Mina, began to leave the dark and cold dungeons.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena snuggled into her bed, shaking, and accepted the bowl of soup that Endymion handed to her.  
"Leave us, Mina," Endymion commanded.  
Mina curtseyed, glancing worriedly at Serena, and left.  
Endymion looked closely at the cook, whose hands were shaking so much that the soup was nearly spilling out. He reached out and covered her hands with his own. Her eyes danced to meet his, and he swore that he'd protect her. She looked so delicate, so fragile. He sat closer and began to feed her with the spoon. She blushed, but didn't protest, and drank the warm liquid thankfully.  
"I'm sorry that I got you into so many troubles," he whispered, brushing his fingers against her cheek after feeding her a spoonful of the soup.  
She blushed, and looked down to her hands. "Don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong. And don't be angry with Geraldine. She did what she was supposed to do – I wasn't supposed to be late, and a cook staying in the chambers of the prince seemed nigh impossible."  
Endymion wondered how she could forgive people so easily. "Don't go anywhere today, just stay in bed," he said softly. "Don't go anywhere today. Promise me that."  
"But the meals –"  
"I think everyone can go through a day without meals. There are enough snacks," he said sternly.  
She blushed and nodded. "I promise."  
Endymion put the bowl and the spoon away. "Come to my chambers tonight. I need to ask you a few things."  
She nodded obediently.  
"Do you still want that dagger?" he asked after a moment of comfortable silence.  
She nodded quickly, eagerly, her eyes sparkling again.  
He smiled. "I'll give it to you when you come to my chambers tonight. Promise you'll be there,"  
She nodded eagerly. "Of course. I'll be there."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Endymion couldn't make that decision. He needed to know what she thought, and she's not there yet. The minutes seemed to drag on as hours, and the hours seemed to drag on as days.  
When at last after a not-so-delicious dinner, probably told orally by Serena for Mina and the others to cook, Endymion returned to his chambers eagerly. Serena was already there, waiting by the door, reading a book. She jumped up in delight when she saw him, and stuffed the book away.  
"Come on in," he held the door for her, and she slipped inside, a smile upon her beautiful face.  
She inspected his bookshelves, and pulled out several books. She stared at the feather pens and parchment papers, and even raised it to the light to inspect the tip of the feather pen.  
"You have a very impressive book collection," she said after she'd finished inspecting. "And I like that eagle feather pen. It's very well made. The Munds made it, isn't it?"  
Endymion was glad that she was impressed, and that she'd recognized that pens from the companies that made it. "Yes, it's from The Munds. You can have it if you want,"  
She looked up abruptly. "Really? I can have it?"  
"Of course," he grinned, seeing her delighted reaction.  
She put in on the table, and smiled up to him. "Thank you. I'll get it when I leave."  
He nodded and sat down, patting the seat next to him. "I need to consult your professional opinion on something."  
She looked up to him, confused. "My current profession is cooking, Your Highness. Did you want to know some recipes?"  
He grinned. "No. I wanted to know what you think about politics. Do you know Falcons?"  
"King of Norn? I read about him in several books. What about him?" she blinked at him, her blue eyes curious and sparkling.  
He felt his heart giving a slight lurch, but ignored it. "And you know that Norn's been having some political turmoil lately, right?"  
Serena nodded.  
"The Counsel suggested that we invade Norn while it's weak, so that we could expand," he paused here slightly. "They're asking for a decision. What would you do?"  
Serena bit her lip uncertainly. "I'm afraid that if I answer truthfully, you'll be…" she swallowed. "Angry with me."  
He smiled. "No, I won't. Tell me what you think."  
She brooded over her decision for a moment longer, and then said in a firm voice, "First of all, I have absolutely no idea why you're trying to expand the country. I see that it's perfectly fine – strong, fairly sized, very prosperous and wealthy. Second of all, I would take full advantage of Norn's weak position, but not in the ways of invading. I would negotiate with him, him giving me his land in return for a peace agreement. If he's unwilling to give out his land, then I think a peace agreement for evermore after should do it. And since that we're so wealthy and prosperous, I would offer Falcon some loan on money and men so that he could rebuild Norn again. Norn would be in debt of you – and this country – and wouldn't ever think of invading. That further reinforces the peace agreement. Friendship is always better than enmity. And besides – what if we fall into the hands of dark political turmoil some day? It's highly unlikely, of course, but you can't rule out the possibility of that." She paused here, her eyes holding a faraway and thinking look. As she returned to herself, she added hastily: "Your Highness."  
"That's a good plan," Endymion remarked, smiling at her blushing face.  
"Thank you, Your Lordship," she whispered, looking down to her hands again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Serena!" Endymion called out to the girl.  
She turned and gave him a blinding smile. "Endymion! What are you doing here? I thought you were at the feast."  
He grinned and stopped in front of her. "I think I have a bigger feast waiting for me," he whispered, touching her cheek.  
She blushed, but didn't look away. Endymion could feel the magnet drawing him closer…and he was so helpless again it… Leaning down, he touched his lips to her cheek, and saw her smile. Growing bolder, he bent down and pecked her lips. She was blushing, but didn't make him stop.  
He felt the joy drowning his heart, and pressed his lips to hers –  
Endymion bolted up, breathing heavily. What was wrong with him? Why is he dreaming of her? Last night, she was the only thing that he could think about…dream of…she was starting to haunt his dreams… The prince shook himself sharply.  
"She's a maid," he reminded himself. "And you're a prince."  
But somehow, that didn't seem to make too much difference except smacking himself mentally. So what if she was a servant and he was a prince? Did it matter? Love doesn't care who you are or what you are…  
"You're not falling for her. She's just very interesting," he told himself. "You cannot fall for her." That was a command.  
Not that it helped much in the matter of love, of course.  
There was a light knock at the door, and Mina, along with Serena – his heart jumped – came in. His eyes flew to the cook, who was frowning and holding the feather pen that he had given her.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
Mina looked nervous, and was shaking and fidgeting. Serena was frowning, however. "This pen is broken."  
Broken? "Oh?"  
"Did you know it was broken and gave it to me?"  
That hurt. That really, really hurt. "No. No – I didn't know it was broken. I haven't used it in a while, and it's highly possible that the attendants broke it on accident. If I knew it was broken, I would've given you another one," he added softly.  
She stared into his eyes, almost drowning in them.  
Mina cleared her throat. "I'll just…umm…leave, Your Highness," she curtseyed.  
"Mina, bring me some whiskey, will you?"  
"Uh – um, yes, sir," Mina curtseyed again and shuffled out of the room.  
Serena was blushing, and she clutched the feather tightly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to – er – come intruding into your inner chamber, sir," she curtseyed, growing nervous.  
Why is she doing this? He wondered with a feeling of loss. "That's fine."  
It was awkward. Serena was hurriedly dressed, and her petticoat wasn't properly worn, it was dragging a little on the floor. Her corset laces weren't tight, either. It was rather sloppy and some hung on its confines. Her hair was down for the first time, and it looked luxurious and beautiful, enough to capture any man's heart, even a god. Endymion didn't look anywhere better. His doublet, pants, socks, and coats were all hung on a chair. All he was wearing was a thin underlinen and (AN: I have the urge to put down pantyhose, but that's so not a fashion, so,) a pair of slacks.  
"Did you come just because the pen was broken?" he asked gently.  
She nodded, too embarrassed to say anything.  
"And you were using it four in the morning?"  
She blushed deeper, but nodded.  
"For what?"  
She bit her lip and blushed even redder, staring at her toes. "I was writing my journal," she whispered. "I was trying the pen out, so…"  
He smiled. She was fierce at times, definitely. The door opened, and Mina slipped in with some whiskey. Serena wrinkled her nose as Mina passed her.  
"Do you drink that stuff?"  
"No. This is my first time," Endymion replied. He needed to get his mind off her. She was beginning to grow on him.  
"Then don't," Serena shook her head. "It's not good for your health. Mina, take that away. It smells."  
"Serena, this is Prince Endymion here," Mina whispered warningly.  
"So? It's rare for a servant to even remind him whiskey isn't good. I don't see any harm in that – I see very good intention in that, in fact," Serena shrugged. "Even if he's the prince," her eyes briefly met his, and she smiled before turning back to Mina. "Take that away and get some rose fragrance in here."  
Mina stood there, undecided, looking from Serena to Endymion.  
Endymion chuckled. "You can take that away, Mina. I think Serena means for me to drink tea and water from now on."  
Mina nodded and curtseyed before leaving. "I am going to the kitchen and cook the breakfast," Serena announced, turning around as well.  
"Serena, has anyone mentioned that your hair is very beautiful?"  
She stopped dead in her track to the door. Mina was smirking at her, even though the prince couldn't see.  
"Uh – no, why?" her whisper was faint, but it had carried to the prince.  
He grinned. "It's very beautiful. Will you wear your hair every day like that?"  
"Gladly, Your Highness."  
"Oh, and, come to the Dining Hall when you've finished cooking. Be sure to make the tea yourself, all right?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mina smirked. "It's the first time that Prince Endymion hasn't punished someone who so obviously offended him. He would've taken your little broken pen as an insult, Serena."  
Serena squeezed out a smile, her heart doing flip-flops. "Really?"  
"Yeah. Prince Endymion's acting so strange lately, like that decision of not attacking Norn."  
So Endymion decided not to tell anyone about it. Very well, Serena thought. "Yeah, that seemed a bit strange."  
"Come on, you had better hurry up to dress properly. What's your best dress? If you're going to be seen at breakfast, you have to dress in your best dress."  
"I know that, Mina," Serena grumbled as they descended the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prince Endymion was impatient. Serena still hasn't shown up by the time that they had begun their breakfast. He was starting to get worried – something that he preferred not to think about too closely.  
"The messenger should be here any minute," one of the Counselors said.  
Endymion nodded quietly. Where is she? He thought impatiently. He looked around the table, and there was no tea. "Where is the tea?"  
Everyone looked up. The prince was known to dislike tea. He liked sweet orange juice the best.  
"Tea's here," Serena appeared by the door, a tray in her hands.  
"You're late," Endymion said, raising his eyebrow at her.  
"You have to forgive me, Your Highness, since Geraldine forgot to tell a maid to get some tealeaves, which resulted in this hurried boiling of water and lateness," she replied, smiling at him.  
To this day, Endymion still wondered whether or not his Counselors had pneumonia that day. They had choked on their drinks, or food. They were clearly surprised at this behavior, which had been rude to the prince and was punished before.  
Endymion grinned back. "All right. You're forgiven. Did you boil the water for long enough, though?"  
Serena smiled wider. "Of course. I'm known for the quality of my food and drinks, even if they may be late," she blushed a little, pouring tea into a cup for him.  
"Looks like normal tea to me," he inspected the liquid.  
"It is normal tea, Prince Endymion."  
He flickered her an amused glance and sipped onto the liquid. "Too much sugar," he concluded, putting the cup down.  
"Well, I haven't added any sugar, even though there's a flavor of sweetness in it," Serena cocked her head to the side, thinking. "You must've had something sour or salty. Mina probably served mustard on some dish –" her eyes caught onto a plate, and she sighed. "Sorry. I forgot to tell her that she didn't need mustard on that dish."  
Endymion smiled at her. "It's all right. The tea's rather better than I thought it'd be. It's worth it than whiskey and brandy, after all."  
"Definitely," Serena beamed, serving around the tea, since everyone grew suddenly interested in the tea. "And thank you, Prince Endymion."  
He smiled, nodding. Just then, a messenger came in, and announced that Falcon will negotiate. Endymion dismissed the messenger for a message for the minister who was in Norn, to tell him that he will be on his way tomorrow to Norn. "Do you think that's good, Serena?" Endymion turned, asking her, who was standing behind him.  
"You would want to take a small company with you, though," she replied calmly. "It is dangerous in the country, after all, and besides, if you had too large a company, you'll be too conspicuous. Bring some good guards and soldiers with you, and I think that would be enough for protection."  
"All right," Endymion turned back to the messenger and told him exactly what Serena had told he himself. "And this lady here will accompany us, gentlemen," the prince added as the messenger left.  
Serena's eye grew wide. "But I'm just a servant –"  
"Yes, I'm glad that you're aware of that point, therefore, you will obey my wishes and accompany me to Norn," Endymion said, smiling at her.  
Serena blushed and smiled back. "Let's be practical, though – who's going to cook while I'm gone? Who will remind Geraldine what the kitchen's lacking while I'm gone?"  
"Let Mina handle the job. It'd be a pity to leave such a wonderful cook here back in the Palace while the master's gone," Endymion replied, grinning.  
"Do you think that Mina could come, as well?" Serena asked tentatively.  
He nodded. "Of course. Then leave the job to Geraldine."  
Serena nodded and settled back, satisfied.  
"Well, there you have of our plan. Gentlemen, I will see you at dinner. Good-day." Chairs clashed and squeaked as men stood up and filed away. "I asked you to wear your hair down every day, why did you pull it back?" they all heard him asking the lady, and exchanged amused and confused glances.  
Endymion looked at the beautiful lady, smiling a little. "You're a very good cook," he complimented.  
She blushed, but smiled nevertheless. "Thank you, sir."  
He looked at her for a moment longer, and uttered something that he had considered for so long: "If I offered you to become my attendant, would you take it?"  
Serena stared at him in surprise.  
"Naturally, your wage would go up –"  
"I don't care about money," she interrupted. "My family has enough. Though…like Mina?"  
He nodded.  
She grinned. "I'd love to!"  
He smiled. "Wonderful! Now come on, you haven't had anything to eat. Just eat what you've cooked yourself. We're going to buy you some dresses after this."  
"I have enough dresses," she retorted, looking deeply disapproving.  
"Gowns," he emphasized. "Really, Serena, I'm suspicious that you're a princess."  
She flickered him a surprised and blushing glance. "If you mean – and I know that you mean – that by I'm my father's precious princess, then yes."  
He smiled. "You need gowns and jewelries."  
"I don't need any of that," Serena insisted, sipping onto her tea.  
"Of course you don't need any of that. You're beautiful enough," he grinned. "But you'll tolerate me enough to buy you some, won't you?"  
She blushed. "Yes."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiya! So did you like this? I certainly hope so. That's it for now, folks! Stay tuned for the next chapter! And feedbacks, please!

Crystal Selena


	2. The Norn Business

Disclaimer:

Sailor Moon copyrights February/March 1999 and all its characters are the rightful property of Naoko

Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., Bandai. English adaptation copyrights 1995 DIC Corporations.

"Do you love me because I am beautiful, or am I beautiful because you love me?"

Cinderella

* * *

Endymion had pushed aside all his work for the day to go shopping with Serena in disguise.

Of course, he found out that she had a love for diamonds and pastel colors, and hugged these discoveries to his heart. When he'd decided to please her, he would take out these discoveries and buy everything that she likes, and she'd be so pleased that she would hug him. Just to think, her hug! He thought, smiling. Then he shook himself mentally. She was growing on him…she was growing on him too fast, too close to his heart…

"Endymion?" she tugged at his hand, and he pushed all the critics that his brain gave him, focusing solely on her. He lifted her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles, which brought a satisfying blush to her cheeks.

Suddenly, he thought that if every day were like this, he'd give up everything – his crown, his wealth, his reputation, his honor – yes, even his honor. But he shook the idea off, and smiled at the lady beside him on the carriage.

"Are you all right?" she asked, leaning closer.

"I'm fine. Just very tired after a whole day's shopping,"

She grinned. "I warned you to be careful when it comes to shopping with a woman."

"But it's all worth it," he watched her reaction, and was very pleased with himself indeed when he saw those cheeks redden.

This prince had something endearing about him…something that she'd never expected… He was so relaxed and comfortable around her, and she felt a thrill running through her heart that he'd let his guard down on her. She leaned across and embraced him, murmuring, "I'll always be here."

He could feel his body turning to mush; he could feel himself in euphoria. Oh! I can't believe that I'm in her arms…he thought vaguely and hugged her back. "Thank you," he whispered mindlessly to her ear.

She smiled and patted his back.

* * *

Endymion sat on his bed, unable to sleep. She had grown on him. And that wasn't the important part, either – she has grown too close to his heart, so close, in fact, that she was right in his heart.

But he told himself that he could care less, and proceeded to think about the day – when she was laughing, smiling, hugging him – that's the best part of his day – telling him jokes, stories, tales, and so on. It was the best day of his life.

And then he fell asleep.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes and curled up tighter under her blankets. She had dreamed of him again…it was too much to ask for a prince to love – well, like – her… It was strange…Endymion never had a mistress or anything of the sort, so why was he so situated with her?

It was getting uncomfortable in the servants quarters. Whenever she passed by, they would whisper and point at her, saying that she was Endymion's mistress or something like that… The idea pleased her, of course, but she didn't want to ruin his reputation… But Endy seemed as though he didn't care about any of the rumors, she thought in confusion. Surely, some must've reached his ears by now. But if he doesn't care about rumors, then I shouldn't, either…

There was a knock at the door, and Mina perched up sleepily onto her elbows. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Daphne. Is Serena awake? Can I come in?"

"Come in," Serena told her, and she came in, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Since only Mina and Serena occupy the room, Daphne was free to speak louder than usual.

"Prince Endymion wants to see you, Serena, if you're awake. And he told me that if you're still sleeping, wait by your bed and tell you to see him when you wake up."

"Well, I'm awake," she said, pushing back her blankets.

"Yeah, but the important point is that Prince Endymion said especially that if you are not awake, wait for you. Have you ever heard of a prince waiting on a servant? Isn't it the other way around?" Mina said, raising her eyebrows at her.

"Don't stalk me! I have no idea. If you're curious, go ask Endymion. Daphne, tell him that I'll be there in a moment," she said, Mina helping her with her corset laces.

"Well, I'd rather wait here. You have no idea how impatient he gets when you're not there," Daphne grinned, patting her shoulder.

"Would you please help me with all my petticoats and dresses?" she asked in annoyance.

"All right!" she slipped into her petticoats and the gown that Endymion so insisted for her to wear.

"Wow…you look…simply…amazingly beautiful," Mina admired.

She blushed. "Come on, Mina, this is only a simple gown. Endymion bought it for me yesterday – you won't believe how much insistence he's done for me to wear it today – and you, Mina, up. We're starting the journey soon. Did you pack all your things?"

"Yeah," Mina nodded.

"Are you dressed properly? Yes. What about your hair? Didn't Prince Endymion say that to leave it down?" Daphne pulled Serena after her. "And when did you start calling him with a title?"

She ignored her. "I'm not in the heart of leaving my hair down today."

"Well, we have to do something about that."

She swore that her heart had done a triple flip. Endymion was leaning against the wall – the tapestry – and he was smiling at her.

"Well, what do you plan to do?" she asked, eyeing him in admiration in his clothing. He's never failed to make her blush with just the way he appears in his garments.

"Take the hair band off, of course," he stepped toward her, totally ignoring Daphne, and reached out for her hair band.

She shook her head. "I like my hair the way it is –"

His hand held hers, and she cut herself off abruptly, looking up into his eyes. "Come on. Just do it for me," he whispered hopefully.

She nodded at last, and bowed her head obediently for him to reach the hair band.

"You promised to wear your hair every day like this," Endymion said, shaking her hair free of its constriction. "It's very beautiful. Why don't you like it?"

Serena blushed deeply. "It gets in the way of working," she stated calmly.

"But you won't have to work," he whispered, taking hold of her hand again.

She looked up, astonished. "But I'm a servant –"

"Yes, I'm very pleased that you're aware of that point. Therefore, you will obey my wish of you not working but to talk with me, is that clear?" he said with a grin.

She blushed deeper. "Do you have to do that?" she mumbled as they set off toward the garden, leaving a dumbfounded Daphne behind.

"No, of course I don't have to do that. But it seems the only way to make you agree, doesn't it?"

* * *

Serena mounted her horse and took the reins from a stableman. "Thank you, sir," she said, smiling briefly at the man. Then she turned to the prince, who was watching and waiting patiently for her.

"Is Mina in the carriage?" she asked.

"I'm in here," Mina called out, looking out of the window, smiling at her.

"Come on, let's go," Endymion waited for her as she tried the reins.

They set off in the clear and beautiful spring morning.

"Where did you learn to ride a horse like that?" Endymion asked as they dashed away with the carriage and trunks and guards and Counsel members.

"My father is a farmer, and he owned many horses," Serena answered back.

"Do you mail your family often?"

"The last time I mailed them was the morning after I'd gotten the cook job," she replied, frowning a little. "I'd been so busy with everything else that…I'll do that tonight."

He flashed her a smile.

* * *

Serena snuggled under the blankets, Mina doing the same on the other bed.

"Prince Endymion favors you, Serena," Mina whispered, blowing out the candle.

"No, he does not," Serena retorted, drawing the blanket up to her chin.

"Of course he does, Serena. Don't you see the way he tolerates you and teases you?"

Serena blushed in the darkness and felt a thrill in her heart. "Okay, so he tolerates me and teases me. So what?"

"So he likes you, duh!" Mina hissed.

Serena felt her heart screeching to a halt, and wondered briefly if it could be true, and more daringly, she wondered what it would feel like to be his wife. But she pushed the thought away and glared at Mina through the darkness. "Mina, I suggest you go to a doctor."

"But do you like him?"

"Mina!"

"All right, all right! Geez, can't even take a joke."

"A prince is no laughing matter!"

"Yeah, and I thought that you didn't call him Prince Endymion but Endymion."

"Mina!"

"Okay, okay! I give up!"

* * *

Serena drew the cloak tighter around her shoulders, trying to hide from the rain.

"Do you need another cloak?" Endymion asked worriedly, turning his horse.

"I'm fine," she replied, clutching the reins tightly.

Endymion flickered her a worried glance before setting off in the drizzle, not minding at all of the rain – in fact, he didn't even have a cloak on, which, in turn, worried Serena.

"Are you absolutely positively sure that you'll be all right without a cloak?" she asked as they set their horses to a pace somewhere between a run and a walk.

He smiled at her. "I'll be fine. By the way, breakfast was wonderful," he added.

She blushed, drawing the cloak tighter. It certainly felt like freezing to her. "Thank you."

He grinned, and they fell to a comfortable silence. Mina had decided to hide in the carriage for another day, and Serena highly doubted that she was dozing.

Mina's words hung heavy upon Serena's heart, and she stole a glance at him. He was looking ahead, his ebony hair hanging down his forehead from the rain, his eyes so blue and determined, his hands holding his reins very confidently, and though all his garments were wet, he looked like a prince – a very handsome, dashing, intelligent, young, and determined prince.

Serena drew her gaze to the distant mountains, blushing in her hood. Why had she started to stare at him? It's not like she liked him or anything… But Mina's words puzzled her, as well. Did he favor her? Well, the answer was yes, of course, but in what ways? In a brotherly way? That seemed likely… Her heart protested, giving a very telling reel, but she couldn't catch its meaning. Serena knew that she didn't want him to look at her as a little sister…but as to what she'd wanted him to look at her as, she had no idea… Well, maybe she had a sliver of idea, but she wasn't sure, and was certain that it'd probably lead to nowhere, so squashed the thought and returned to being confused.

Endymion's eyes slid from the mountains and to the lady riding beside him. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be like this, but paid no heed to whatever he was supposed to be. His eyes roved over her forehead, her half-closed eyes, her pert little nose, and her red and sensual lips… He shuddered in longing, and looked away. Shaking himself mentally, he turned to look at her once more. Her cloak – his cloak, technically, since he had given it to her this morning for the rain – hid most of her slender curves, but he could still see her wrists and hands, pale, clutching the reins, and the swell of her breasts where it rose, and the slender curve of her waist where it fell back against her ribs.

She was certainly beautiful…sexy, even…and she was graceful, and she had the very appearance of a princess – a queen, or even a goddess. He felt his heart thudding, and looked away. Something was wrong with him, but he ignored the desperate and inevitable questions.

* * *

Some time after lunch, when the drizzle hadn't stopped but began to pour, Endymion was getting really worried. Serena looked like she could just faint on the spot if she were allowed.

"Serena, come on, get on my horse," he told her.

She flashed him a weak smile and shook her head. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," he said sternly.

"I'm fine!"

He reached out and gripped her waist, much to everyone's shock and confusion. "I'm fine!" she shrieked in laughter as he tickled her. "Cut in out, Endy! I'm fine!"

He grinned, continuing to tickle her. She was ticklish… Then, quite suddenly, he lifted her up from her horse and placed her before him. She was shrieking in surprise, and stopped when she found herself within the warm circle of his arms.

"If I say you're not fine, you're not," he murmured to her, stroking her arm through the cloak.

Serena caught her breath, unable to utter a word. She was sitting sideways on the horse, her head pillowed against his chest, her hands clutching his coat to stop herself from losing her balance. Apparently, Mina had decided to hide out in the carriage again.

"Is there a cloak or cape nearby?" he asked, and one guard hurriedly handed him a black, woolen, warm cloak. He slung it around him, and pulled her closer into his embrace, so that she was completely in his arms. He secured the cloak around the both of them, reaching around her body to the reins. "You'll be fine now. How do you feel?"

"Fine?" she said tentatively, refusing to look up, since her face was so red.

"Good girl," he patted her hip, which wasn't as awkward as one may think, and they set off once more.

Serena felt strangely safe and warm, as though she could trust him with her darkest, deepest secret, and huddled closer against the cold and the rain. He tightened his arms around her comfortingly, murmuring some teasing remarks to her, and she herself blushing and glaring at him through her thick eyelashes. Afterwards, when they fell to a comfortable silence, she pressed her cheek against his chest, and closed her eyes. It was tiring enough for a day's ride on the horse, and she hadn't slept much in the last night, where she spent most of the time thinking about him, of all people.

Well, he is the prince, she thought to herself.

Maybe, but I didn't know that you thought of him when you first arrived in the Palace, some other part of her replied – not retorting, nor encouraging.

Serena sighed. She decided to think about it when she's out of his arms. Right then, she wanted to sleep, and sleep she did.

Endymion felt the precious bundle of joy in his arms and smiled faintly. Oh, she was getting to him, but truth be told, he didn't care very much at that moment. All he cared was that she was there in his arms, so willing, leaning against him, sleeping, trusting.

He slipped his hand underneath her cloak and caressed her waist through her gown and corset, and she squirmed in surprise before getting used to the absent touches and falling back into his arms.

She had started to haunt his night, no matter if he were awake or asleep. She haunts his every dream, and filled his night with restless and urgent needs. As for what these needs were, he hadn't dared to name them – yet.

* * *

The journey continued for several days, and Serena, to Endymion's insistence, rode in his arms and on his horse for the rest of the way.

Of course, rumors were beginning to spread among the traveling group, but no one actually dared to mention any of them to the prince – or his lady.

Mina had been supportive and quiet in this matter, which surprised and gratified Serena. She didn't need full-scale questions about her relationship with the prince – not that she has any besides…besides…friendship? Were they friends? Hardly…

When they arrived at Falcon's castle, they were welcomed heartily. Falcon apparently had mistakenly took Serena as Endymion's wife – a mistake that confused Falcon he himself, pleased both Endymion and Serena, made Mina smirk, and left the rest of the company in confusion and uncertainty.

It was evening when they arrived, and they even had a feast. Endymion kept Serena close by him, and they conversed as though they were indeed husband and wife, which further confused Falcon.

Serena had started calling him Endy, since, she declared, Endymion was too long. He was pleased that she had a "nickname" for him, and didn't mind at all. He had considered Bunny as her nickname, but thought better (or worse) of it, and decided to call her Sere for now, which annoyed Serena. Sere meant dry as an adjective, which didn't suit her at all. Endymion thought hard of another nickname, but Bunny kept popping up in his mind, and he decided to try that when they're retired into their own quarters.

Serena had a question for him after they're alone, which would be: are we friends? Of course, that seemed absurd to ask someone like him – a prince – but she needed to know what to call him.

"You're eating little," he murmured to her.

She smiled at him. "Nah. I'm fine. I'm just not hungry – we had lunch around two of the clock, remember?"

Normally, to any other person, he would've answered, "How dare you say remember to me!" But to her, it was as if it were an…endearment, almost… "Well, if you don't feel well, tell Madam Rowland and ask her to give you something, all right?"

She nodded, smiling serenely at him. "Thank you."

He smiled at her and turned back to King Falcon.

* * *

Serena stood in the gardens, sitting on the bench, looking up to the starry night.

"Someone certainly seems to be unable to sleep," a deep and gentle voice said, and she looked around.

Endymion was there, walking toward her. She beamed, patting the seat beside her. "Sit," she said – which would've been comical had they thought of how Endymion had told her to sit back in the Palace.

He sat and they both looked up to the sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it, the stars? It looks different from the Palace, too…and from my house…"

"It is beautiful…just not so much in comparison to your beauty," he whispered, looking down to her.

She flinched as though he had hit her and blinked in surprise. A blush stained her cheeks, and she looked down to her hands.

"It is rather rare for a prince to compliment a maid like that, don't you think?" she answered in reply, which surprised Endymion, since her standard answer until now had been a thank you.

"I told you to not look at me as a prince. I could be anyone right now."

"But you are a prince," she repeated softly.

He decided that he'd had enough, and that he should lighten up the mood a little – he couldn't handle questions just now. "Well, pretend that I'm not a prince and that you are not a maid, since we're alone, Bunny."

She nodded and jumped back in surprise. "Bunny?"

"Yes. That's the new name that I came up with for you."

"Bunny?" she squealed in disbelief. "That's nowhere near Serena!"

"Well, nicknames can't all be variations of the names," he cocked his head to the side, smiling seductively at her. "You remind me of a rabbit. Bunny's nice."

"Bunny!" she threw her hands up into the air in disbelief. "Excuse me, sir, but do I look like a bunny to you?"

"Yes," he nodded, and leaned to position his chin upon her shoulder, which shutted her up effectively. "Yes, you're a very small but powerful bunny. And very pretty, too," he added.

She blushed, and flickered him a glance. "Well, I suppose Bunny's all right…it's at least better than Sere," actually, she didn't mind at all of Bunny. Rather, she had made herself overreacting to see what he'd do.

He smiled and drew back, looking at her again. "You couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head. "No, I just decided to take a walk around."

"Well, you weren't walking," he had hid behind a pillar and watched her every movement with hungry eyes.

She shrugged. "I wanted to smell the flowers and kiss their petals."

Endymion had a sudden urge to become a flower and feel her lips upon him. "The negotiation's tomorrow. I hope that it works out."

"Of course it'll work out, or you wouldn't be here," she replied with a small, encouraging smile.

He felt a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders and smiled back.

She looked away and fidgeted with her hands, uncertain. However, she jumped a little and looked back in surprise when he covered them with his own. He was smiling slightly at her.

"Endy…" she began uncertainly, and Endymion felt a thrill that she would call him that; "Endy…I know this is impossible, since you're a prince and I'm only a maid –"

"Bunny."

She stopped and took a deep breath. "Sorry. I just wanted to know…if…you know…" she swallowed thickly and cocked her head to the side. "If we're friends…"

He grinned. "Of course we're friends. Why did you ask?"

She smiled in relief. "You're a prince, and I'm a maid –"

"Bunny."

"Right. Sorry. I just wanted to make sure."

He nodded. The prospect of being friends with her seemed warming and satisfying.

* * *

King Falcon was more than confused. He has had encounters with the famous Prince Endymion, but never, not in a million years, had he heard or seen him bringing anyone other than his Counsel members with him to a negotiation – nor did he see him bringing anyone other than his guards and Counsel members on a journey, for that matter.

And there Serena was – Lady Serena, Falcon corrected himself, since Prince Endymion had introduced her as Lady Serena – sitting beside him, frowning at some papers that he had handed her. Who was this lady? Prince Endymion he himself had declared that she was nothing more than a maid – his maid, Falcon corrected himself again.

She did seem intelligent and graceful enough, he concluded. In fact, she was enough to pair with Prince Endymion, and they seemed so…casual with each other, almost like between a husband and a wife. Falcon decided to ask her later, after the negotiation.

Endymion and Serena stood up respectful as Falcon entered, and Endymion shook hands with the king. Serena stood aside quietly, acting all like a maid, yet appearing not much less than a princess – and the wife of the famous Prince Endymion, whose record was so clean that it was unbelievable – never had he had even one mistress for even one day, never had he favored any woman or man with more than appropriate, and never had he smiled in all of Falcon's memory.

Serena listened without a sound as they bargained, and they had almost reached an agreement when lunch came around. The two agreed to talk over lunch, and Serena didn't eat anything. She observed the way the King Falcon's hands were shaking when he handled the ale tankard, or the way his eyes almost shined when her Endy mentioned that he would be willing to lend him financial assistance, or the way that he swallowed a sip of ale carefully to not choke on it when her Endy had mentioned that he didn't want land that much.

"But why?" Falcon cried, startled. "You had always wanted land, Prince Endymion. What has changed your mind in the short time of one week, sir?"

Endymion smiled. "That, my dear King Falcon, will be explained when we reach an agreement. But believe me, I mean no harm and only want to help."

Falcon accepted Endymion's help, eventually, and they signed a peace agreement for evermore after. Endymion also lent him some millions of dollars on the spot, which startled Falcon so much that he nearly jumped up.

"You didn't eat, Bunny," Endymion said as they went back to their quarters.

"Of course I didn't eat," she threw him a glaring glance. "How else am I supposed to eat when there's a negotiation going on that would decide the fates of two countries?"

He smiled. "Do you really care that much?"

"Well, of course!" she replied. "Why else do you think I keep up with politics?"

He grinned and reached out, holding her hand. She grew breathless, and blushed, blinking rapidly to keep herself from fainting of joy.

"Come on. Supper's ready."

They went their separate ways to change and wash up and met at the Dining Hall again. Serena was hungrier than usual, which was expected, since she hardly ate anything at breakfast, and ate nothing at lunch.

King Falcon looked much merrier and relaxed, and toasted them joyously. The Dining Hall was in a cheerful mood, and Counsel members toasted other Counsel members, and Mina toasted Serena, and Serena and Endymion toasted each other.

"So, Prince Endymion, I do think that you owe me an explanation," King Falcon said when they had finished the main course.

Endymion smiled. "Believe it or not, King Falcon, Lady Serena here had changed my mind."

There was a unified choking sound around the Dining Hall, including Mina and all of Endymion's Counsel members, since they knew nothing of this.

King Falcon was so surprised that he merely stared at the smiling Prince Endymion and the blushing Lady Serena.

"I thought you'd wanted to keep it down, Endy," she murmured to him.

He grinned. "Too late. King Falcon already knows."

That only made Serena blush harder, and she clutched at her hands, barely able to raise her head.

"Well, then, may I ask how, Prince Endymion?"

"Certainly," he replied, nodding. "Actually, I asked her opinion of this, when I was undecided."

Endymion and Serena both knew that everyone wanted to know how that came about, but to the perspective of politeness, King Falcon didn't ask, and only nodded with a dazed smile, continuing his supper.

* * *

King Falcon, Prince Endymion, Serena, Mina, and some guards went in disguise to the capital's shopping area the next day, where Endymion bought everything that Serena had cared to take a second glance at – which made her blush, of course – and bought everything that Mina had asked Serena to ask him to buy.

Of course, that only confused King Falcon more. When the ladies said that they would buy a drink or two and would be back in a moment, Falcon leaned closer to the smiling Endymion, who, of course, was smiling at the back of Lady Serena, and whispered: "Well, Endymion, I do not mean to interfere, but are you really married?"

Endymion smiled and shook his head. I really wished that we were, he thought to himself. "No, Falcon. We aren't married."

"Well, you certainly do look like in love," Falcon remarked.

Endymion decided to think about it later and not answer that remark.

Falcon knew that that was enough, and changed the subject subtly. "So, tell me, Endymion, how did Lady Serena end up in your favor?"

Endymion smiled at the sweet memory. "She was the Palace's cook, actually, and it was really her food that first caught my attention."

"Really? May I ask her to cook tonight? It might be nice to try your country's food, and since you so rarely compliment on food, it must be very amazing,"

"It is amazing. I'll ask her when she comes back, and she would probably accept – but if she's too tired to do it, then I can't help it."

"Very protective and defensive of this lady, aren't you a little, Endymion?" Falcon raised his eyebrow at him.

Before Endymion could reply, however, Serena and Mina appeared by the corner of the street, where they were speaking to each other.

When they drew closer, Falcon and Endymion realized that Serena was trying to teach Mina to speak Nornian, of all things.

"I didn't know you spoke Nornian," Endymion commented, standing up.

"Of course I don't speak Nornian. I know Nornian, and that doesn't mean I speak it," Serena answered.

"What else languages do you know, Bunny?" he asked her.

Falcon choked on his tea. "Bunny?"

"Yes, Bunny," Serena replied dryly. "My wonderful Endy here has decided that Bunny is the perfect name to describe me, King Falcon."

Falcon just smiled, and told himself that this was a couple that was so obviously in love. His heart grew heavy, however, when his mind turned to the fact that Lady Serena was no more than a maid. Were they meant to be? He asked himself. I shall see.

* * *

After a week had passed, Endymion decided to leave, since Serena had said that he really should leave before anything happens back in their own country – kingdom.

Serena was up early the day that they were to leave. The morning was warm, not chilling, so she left her cloak and climbed onto her horse to ride it for some hours before breakfast.

It was a precious memory for her to remember – when she was small, her father would ride alongside her, teaching her how to recognize the clouds in the skies for weather and just race each other in the seemingly endless grass hillsides. Perhaps she should take a vacation and go back home to visit her parents and her little brother, Samuel. Well, he couldn't really be called little, since he was bigger than her, both in age and in physical appearance.

The horse seemed to know what she was thinking, and galloped the distance obediently. Serena was glad to feel the wind flashing on her face, pushing back her hair, which she had left down every day to the request of her Endy. She wasn't really worried about her feelings for him for now. It seemed a tedious thing to think about when she could just enjoy his company and remember all that he had said to her before – such sweet compliments, too!

Endymion followed her with his eyes through the window in the hall, fully dressed. She had haunted his last night, and he couldn't sleep after waking up from a vivid dream of confessing his love to her and she had told him that she loved him, as well. He frowned when he sensed that she had something on her mind, so she stopped every now and then in her gallop, and the way that she handled her horse – she definitely had some troubling things on her mind. He decided to ask her at breakfast.

When breakfast came around, Serena was fully dressed and clean and cheerful once more. Endymion complimented on her horse riding, and she had blushed so hard that her face looked more like a tomato than anything else.

The atmosphere was endearing, almost as though Falcon and everyone was in a family, having a breakfast together. Endymion remarked silently that he had been right in asking for her opinion and listening to her – he liked it much better in friendship than in hostility.

They bade good-byes to each other and Endymion's company set off. Mina had decided to be a little open this time, since the weather was so clear and warm, and rode on a horse behind, conversing with a general named Andrew.

"Endy, I've been thinking…"

"Yes?"

She shrugged and clutched at her reins uncertainly. "Do you think that I could take a vacation? I want to visit my family; I miss them a lot. Do you think that I could possibly have four weeks off?"

He felt his heart stop. Was she leaving him? He then felt his heart squeeze so hard that he was hardly able to breathe. "Do you not like something in the Palace?" he asked, brows furrowed together.

She shook her head quickly. "No, no. I just want to visit my father and mother and brother… I miss them, and they miss me… Will you please let me have four weeks off?"

Endymion shook his head. She couldn't leave him. "No."

"But –"

"If you want a vacation so badly, then take all the time in the world and get some other job!" he spat angrily. Couldn't she understand how dear he held her to his heart?

She stared at him, shocked. "Endy –"

"Don't you dare to call me that!" he said threateningly, and turned, dashing away into the distance. Instantly, several other soldiers and guards galloped after him, only to be reproved by him and returned with puzzled and fearful expressions on their faces.

Never had they seen Prince Endymion so angry – he might've been indifferent and heartless, but he was never threatening anyone unnecessarily, and even thanked others politely when they did him service.

Serena shrank back, hurt. Why did he refuse her to take a vacation? He sounded so threatening and frightening and terrifying… He wasn't at all like the Endy that she had come to care for, even love…he had turned to a monster, almost, and… She consoled herself; not hearing Mina's worried questions and not seeing at all of everyone's terrified and mildly curious glances.

* * *

Serena was silent the whole day, eating little and drinking little.

Endymion was in a similar state, frowning and his face set grimly.

Which also meant that the atmosphere was not only awkward, but also disquieting. Mina tried to talk to her friend, but all she could get out of Serena was nothing.

No one knew what had happened, of course, since they – Endymion and Serena – were riding some distance ahead of the company, out of earshot. But they all guessed that they had a very great argument that seemed not mendable at all.

Endymion became impatient while Serena was so silent that it was disturbing. The company spent the night at a lodge, and set off at the crack of dawn after breakfast quietly.

Endymion had stolen more glances at her than he cared to admit – he was starting to regret his overreaction to her request. After all, she had asked him first, which meant that she wanted his opinion on the matter. And besides, if she didn't say that she didn't want the job, then she still wanted to come back. All she wanted was to see her family – and he understood that perfectly. His uncle and aunt, who had brought him up, had died six months ago, and he understood what missing someone could really feel like. That feeling disappeared when she had appeared, but apparently, she must miss the company of her family – it was different the way that she grew up, unlike he himself.

Serena, in the meanwhile, was trying to piece together her broken heart. His reaction had hurt her much more than she'd expected, and she brooded over the memory, even though it was painful. Somehow, she couldn't see why he was so overreacting, and going over the memory of that argument didn't provide any answers at all – instead, all it provided was a much greater pain than she had bore previously.

On the second night that they had that argument – which didn't seem like the second night but rather the night after eternity, for the silence seemed to last much longer than it really did – Endymion decided to apologize. It never occurred to him, however, of how odd it seemed – and how unusual and unlikely – for a prince to apologize to a maid and ask for her forgiveness. It might even seem ridiculous.

Serena, after dinner, went by a creek behind the lodge they were staying in and sat there, staring stupidly at the fish swimming. They seem so carefree and unhurt. I wish I could be like them, she though painfully. She was going over that memory again, even though it hurt more and more as time passed.

"Bunny," someone whispered.

She jumped up, startled, and searched for the source of the voice. She knew who it was before her eyes landed on him, and backed away in fright when she saw him.

He reached out to touch her, but she flinched away, clutching at her gown, blinking rapidly.

His hands fell to his side, and he watched her hopelessly and helplessly. "Bunny, I'm sorry." That was the first time that he has ever said sorry to anyone.

She looked down to her toes, confused, blinking back the sudden oncoming waves of tears.

Endymion took a step closer. "Please, Bunny, forgive me. I know I was being paranoid. I was overreacting. I'm sorry. Please, will you forgive me?"

"Why?" she asked without looking up, and her voice sounded hoarse.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, and he closed it. Shrugging helplessly, he stepped closer to her. "You're…you're a very dear friend, and I don't want to lose you…"

"You won't lose me," she whispered. "You'll never lose me. I'm just going back to my family for some time and I'll be back before you know it."

"I know. But it just…frightened me, I think, to know that you might never come back… I thought of that before I thought of anything else. I'm sorry."

She hid a small smile. "You? Frightened?"

"Yes," he answered uncertainly after a moment.

"You could always do a national criminal catch if I don't come back, though," she said, now smiling widely.

He blinked in surprise. Did that mean that she forgave him?

"And did you notice that you apologized for three times in three minutes?" she looked up, and smiled at him.

Endymion swore that his heart had done a triple lutz followed by a triple flip followed by a triple axel followed by a somersault. He found that he had lost the ability to speak.

She smiled at him again and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You were stupid and cruel and harsh. Don't do it again."

"I promise," he hugged her back, stroking her hair.

She swallowed back joyful tears, just listening to his heartbeat, and sighed.

"So you forgive me?"

She looked up at him, and rewarded him a beautiful smile. Endymion swore that she had the ability the blind men by just smiling. He would swear later on a room full of Bibles. "Of course. I forgive you because you're unfamiliar in the territory of feelings. I promise to help you, though," she added, and smiled at him again.

Endymion swore again at that moment that she could blind men with her smile and deafen men with her sweet voice. He smiled in relief, hugging her closer.

When they went back to the lodge and their quarters, they were talking as if the argument had never happened, and discussing at the notion of Endymion visiting her family with her. Mina choked on her tea – she was drinking tea with Andrew – as the two came into the sitting room of their quarters, calling each other by the nicknames affectionately.

"Really, Serena, I can't handle much more than what you've done," Mina said after coughing so hard that her face was red.

"What?" Serena blinked in innocent surprise.

Mina glared at her, as if in challenge that she didn't know, and blinked in horror – and surprise – when Endymion drew out his sword and stood before Serena, protecting her. Mina slipped behind Andrew, who drew out his sword as well, and for a moment, the ladies thought that they would actually fight.

When they all realized how ridiculous they looked, they shared a laugh and the men put back their swords. Serena scolded wildly at a grinning Endymion, the effect completely spoiled by the loving, "Endy," at the end of her sentence, which had became a habit of hers.

They all shared another laugh, and the Counsel members and some of the guards filed into the relatively small sitting room in curiosity. Of course, they were shocked when they saw Serena jabbing her fingers under Endymion's nose, daring him to do that again – and they were very confused as to what "that" had meant – that she would see to it that he never picks up a sword again.

They were more astonished, however, when Endymion reached up and folded his hands over hers, kissing her knuckles lingeringly. "Apparently, that would seem a little impossible," he murmured to her, his eyes holding laughter.

She rolled her eyes at him for the first time, drawing gasps from several of the Counsel members, who were especially sensitive about how the prince reacts to an insult. "You're impossible, Endy," of course, that was also spoiled by the "Endy" at the end.

"I know," he held her hands and grinned wider. "Come on, let's go to sleep. You need some rest before tomorrow's ride. Do you want to ride with me?"

She blushed and smiled shyly, nodding.

He grinned impossibly wider and squeezed her hands before releasing them. "I'll see you in the morning. Good-night,"

"Good-night," she replied and with a last exchange of glances, left at the two doors on the either side of the sitting room.

"What happened, Andrew?"

"What happened, Mina?"

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Feedbacks, please! ^_^

Crystal Selena


	3. Home

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon copyrights February/March 1999 and all its characters are the rightful property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., Bandai. English adaptation copyrights 1995 DIC Corporations.

"Perfect love is rare indeed – for to be a lover will require that you continually have the subtlety of the very wise, the flexibility of the child, the sensitivity of the artist, the understanding of the philosopher, the acceptance of the saint, the tolerance of the scholar and the fortitude of the certain."  
Leo Buscaglia

* * *

Serena sat on a bench in the Rose Garden, brooding over her memories.

It was so uncomfortable in the servant's quarters now. Everyone was acting as though she were some kind of gossip, as if she were Endymion's mistress, as if she weren't any human with feelings. She didn't want to tell Endymion any of this; it would only make her look very stupid.

She sighed sadly, staring at the marble stones at her feet.

"Bunny," he whispered, sitting down beside her.

She flashed him a blinding smile, and Endymion nearly keeled over with joy that she would smile at him like that. "Hello, Endy. Do you feel all right? You look a little pale,"

He smiled. "I'm fine. You look worried, though. Do you want to talk about it?"

She was ready to tell him all about it, but then closed her mouth at his possible – and worse – reaction. "Well…"

"Come on, you can tell me anything," he covered her hand with his own, and his heart jolted at how soft and delicate she was.

She flickered him an uncertain glance. "All right, then. Well…the servants – there are rumors all over the place about us, Endy…and they say that I'm your mistress," she choked on the last word, a very dramatic effect indeed, but she didn't want to say it, because she had wanted to be his mistress, his wife.

His fingers tightened around hers. "I know. Forget them. If you want, you can live in that suite neighboring mine. How about it?"

She smiled up to him. "Really, Endy?"

His heart melted, and he promised her silently that he would give anything for her. "Of course."

She smiled so beautifully that Endymion's mind was dazzled. "Oh, thank you, Endy. I feel so happy."

He vowed that he would do anything for her happiness; he would do anything in return of her blinding smile and deafening voice and intoxicating embrace. It wasn't good for his health and his judgment, he knew, but he didn't care. She was already starting to cloud his judgment on politics – he couldn't help but to ask for her opinion on everything – and soon, she would have total control of him, and he would possibly make very foolish decisions – not that it has happened yet, of course. But he didn't care. As long as she would smile and speak and hug him, he would give anything.

* * *

Endymion grinned stupidly, his mind playing over her smile and her embrace for at least thrice longer than it originally was. And then he remembered that he would go with her to her home, and the journey would starttomorrow. He felt in his heart a soft thud, and knew what it was so clearly that it terrified him, so that he hid from the knowledge.

Meanwhile, just several yards away, in the adjacent room, Serena curled up in her bed and smiled. Her Endy had been so sweet and gentlemanly to her, and she was beginning to accept something else…something very rare and precious, both from him and herself, and yet she refused the knowledge because it was too much of a startling comprehension.

* * *

Serena climbed onto the carriage, Mina and Daphne waving good-bye to her. She waved back, and Endymion closed the door. The carriage rolled away with the prince and the lady, and many trunks.

Serena sighed in satisfaction and looked out the window. "The landscape is very beautiful, Endy," she told him, even though she knew that he knew already.

"Yes, but you're more beautiful than the landscape," he whispered to her, and she blushed in so much of a delightful way that Endymion hugged her.  
She curled up in his arms, and didn't leave. It was strange, to have ridden on horses and now in carriage, where the ride was smoother and quieter.

When they fell to a calm silence, Serena pressed her cheek to his chest, and heard the thuds of his heartbeat. She grinned, and threw back her hair, content just to be. She could feel Endymion's hands on her – one on her back, caressing her, the other tangled in her hair. This was the closest she had ever gotten to a member of the opposite gender – she'd never even been this close to her Sam, or her father.

Endymion was having similar thoughts, and smiled clandestinely to himself. They really looked like a husband and a wife…and he held the secret belief that they could be together one day…as a married couple, wedded by the Great Church itself, and coronated the King and Queen of the Golden Kingdom.

She slept in his arms; mostly due to the facts that she had spent night after night thinking about him and that she had nothing better to do.

* * *

Serena's house wasn't far away from the Palace, and they arrived there shortly before dinner. Her family was, of course, expecting she herself, since she had written them, but they didn't know that the prince was coming also, since the letter wouldn't have reached them when they arrived, anyway.

Endymion helped her down the carriage, raising an eyebrow at her. "I imagined your house to be beside a hill," he said to her.  
She glared at him. "Of course my house is beside a hill – in fact, it is right in front of the hill."

He smiled. "Bunny."

She glared at him. "Endy." Then, after a pause, "Okay, let's stop this. Oh, there's Mother – and Father! And Sam!" she flew toward her family, laughing joyfully.

Her mother, a beautiful woman with auburn hair, similar to that of Serena's, but not as fair – in Endymion's eyes – and a round, kindly face rushed forward, embracing her daughter. "Oh, you look so…fabulous!" she exclaimed. "Where did you get these gowns and – and why are you wearing your hair down? I thought that you liked your hair up. What made you change your mind?"

However, before Serena could answer, her father came and embraced her tightly, as well. "Oh, Daughter! We missed you very much." He was a man with smooth brown hair and brilliant green eyes, along with a very handsome and determined, yet gentle face.

Before Serena could thank him, she was enveloped in another hug by her brother, Sam. "Sammy! Oh, I missed you, Sam! And all of you – Mother, Father – how are you? How is everyone doing?"

"We're fine. But you're so different from the Serena that we remember – what changed your mind, Serena?" her mother asked again.

"Actually, Endy forced me to."

"Endy?"

"Yeah. He came with me," she turned and waved to him, beaming. "Come on. Proper introductions are needed – would you please hurry?" she ran to him and dragged him by the hands to her family.

The others were staring open-mouthed and wide-eyed at the handsome prince, who was smiling pleasantly. "Allow me to introduce to you Prince Endymion of Golden Kingdom – yes, the one and only, Sam," Serena said formally, although with a wide smile. "And Endy, this is my father, Ken Roberts." Endymion nodded courteously and shook hands with the man. "My mother, Irene Bellevue Roberts." Endymion kissing the back of her hand with a kind smile. "And my older brother, Samuel Roberts." They shook hands, and Serena jumped up in impatience.

"Bunny, slow down!" Endymion called out as she grabbed his hands again, leading him into the house.

"I can't! I have so much to show you! There's Belle, my horse, and there's this book on you that you must read – it's very comical – and there's food to eat – not made by me, but by my mother. She's a much better cook than I am, though." Serena was saying all this in such a rush that Endymion was barely able to understand her.

* * *

It was a bit awkward at first, but they got along fairly well. The Roberts family still hadn't adjusted to the delightful shock of seeing Prince Endymion up-close, and seeing their Serena with him as if they were married.

"Father, Mother, and Sam, do you think that Endy's guards could possibly stay here in our house while we're here? There aren't too many of them – only two guards and a personal doctor which I so insisted to bring along," she smiled shyly at the prince, who only smiled back. "Anyway, so do you think that they could?"

"Why, of course," Ken nodded at once toward the prince. "It is a pleasure, Prince Endymion."

"Believe me, Mr. Roberts, when I say that the pleasure is all mine," Endymion replied with another smile.

"We could use some of the wonderful experience here when we're dealing with laws concerning farmers, Endy," Serena said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Of course," Endymion answered, and he felt joyous that she would call him that – again.

She smiled quite beautifully at him, and he felt himself falling over the edge so quickly that it seemed impossible.

The family exchanged a sharp glance, but was quiet.

* * *

Serena hummed a tune to herself, still fully dressed, and opening her journey to write.

Sam knocked, and came in. He was frowning slightly, and the lady abandoned her book to the side, walking up to her brother in concern. "Sam?"

"Serena – I do not mean to offend Prince Endymion, His Lordship, but…Serena, how long?"

She blinked in surprise. "How long what?"

"How long have you been married?"

"Married? Sam, don't be ridiculous. He's a prince, and I'm just a maid. And besides, we're just friends," Serena frowned in confusion.

"I'm not ridiculous, Serena, and I'm not blind to the way you act around each other."

"We're friends, Sam. Nothing more and nothing less," Serena explained impatiently. Why was everyone asking if she were married to him? – Not that she didn't like the idea, of course…

"Serena, this is so different from the prince that we know from books and newspapers," Sam warned.

"I know. That's because he's changed much over the weeks. Why?"

Sam heaved a great sigh, and shook his head, giving his little sister a smile. "No, nothing. Listen, Prince Endymion's a very good prince – just, handsome, young, and determined."

"Well, Endy's flattered," Serena replied, with a beautiful smile.

Sam seemed as though he wanted to ask how she knew he would be flattered, but decided against it, and bent down to kiss both her cheeks. "Well, good-night, then, Little Sister."

"I told you not to call me Little Sister," she retorted, but hugged him goodnight nevertheless.

* * *

When Serena went downstairs to the sitting room Endymion was already there, reading the newspaper.

He stood up as soon as she entered the room, and kissed her hand lingeringly. She blushed, but didn't protest or draw away, and greeted him good-morning.

Then she told him that she was going into the kitchen and see how breakfast's going, and that she would be back. He nodded, squeezing her hand, and she left.

Sam came in, and bowed to the prince, who stood up and shook hands with him as an equal, and bid him good-morning.

"Good-morning, Your Highness," Sam replied genially, the thought of this prince and his sister in love hanging heavily upon his mind.

Perhaps it's the best to leave this to the fate, Sam thought. But this is my sister, in love with a prince, and what if Prince Endymion turns out to be some dandy? What if he hurts her and she is forced to stay with him? His anger rose with that, but then he somehow knew that this Prince Endymion wasn't the kind of playboy.

Just then, Serena came in with a tray of tea and some pastry, putting it down onto the table. "Well, breakfast's almost ready. Here's something to eat while waiting. Father and Mother will be down in a moment," she added and beamed around at the two before turning around, heading back for the kitchen.

While Serena was gone, Sam and Endymion shared an old tale – more of a legend, really – of no importance and no link to the present. Mr. and Mrs. Roberts came down soon after, and Mrs. Roberts busied herself with the supervision of breakfast. The two guards and the doctor conversed with one another, discussing some medicine that the doctor had apparently told the guards about.

"I thought that perhaps we could ride horses for the whole day today. I'll bring some food and blankets along. I want to show you The Stream," Serena said to the prince as they settled down for breakfast.

Endymion smiled, his heart lightening. "That sounds wonderful."

"Yes, so that Belle could stretch herself a little…she wouldn't let anyone other than me to ride her," she explained thoughtfully, and then fell back to a description of The Stream, while the other members of the family engaged themselves into conversations with the soldiers and the doctor.

* * *

Serena waved good-byes to her family and turned, leading Endymion toward the hill.

"Your family is very good," Endymion commented as they rode towards the hill.

"Thank you," she beamed at him, and he could feel himself slipping further, but didn't care.

He craved for her embrace at that moment, and took his head slightly to get rid of the thought. Lately, he found himself spending far more time with her than he did any other company – including his Counsel. He found himself looking forward eagerly toward their time alone, when he would be able to show off triumphantly the plans to make her smile, make her laugh, make her blush, and make her embrace him, which he had spent hours on.

"Endy?" her sweet voice broke into his train of thoughts.

Immediately, he abandoned whatever that he had been thinking of and focused on her pretty face. "Yes?"

"Are you all right? You look…distressed," she slowed down her horse, letting him catching up with her.

"I'm fine," he grinned. "Just things…just some things on my mind."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed, and he saw her confused frown before it was shrugged off and replaced by a very dazzling smile.

Then they climbed up the gentle slope of the hill and rode across it. At the bottom of the descending slope, there was a meandering stream, and Endymion guessed that it was The Stream that Serena had been talking about. They tied up their horses at some distant trees from The Stream, somewhere they could see and hear, but not close enough to interfere with privacy.

Serena spread out the blanket on the grass and sat down on it, looking into The Stream. "Oh, Endy, look! It's Gilroy!"

"Who's Gilroy?" he asked curiously, sitting down beside her.

"He's the fish," she flickered him a brief glance before returning her attention to the fish swimming in the water. Before long, she had left the blanket, and had crouched by The Stream, slipping her hand into the cool and clear water.

Gilroy the fish came and nipped at her fingers. She laughed joyfully, and Endymion became deaf to all the birds singing around them, the voice of the stream slipping away from the rocks, the wind rustling the leaves, and the soft stamps of the hoofs of the horses. All he could hear was her laughter, and his head swam with ecstasy.

When he had returned to his senses, she was beside him again, handing him some delicious, home-baked cookies. He smiled and accepted them, and she beamed back before laying down to the blanket, looking up to the clear, cloudless, blue sky.

"How many more creatures or things have you given name to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She smiled. "Tons and tons. See that big pine tree over there? I named it Old Green, since it's so old and it's always green. I named some oaks as well, and some other animals and places. It's widely known in the village now," she smiled up to the sky. "I love this place."

There was a twinge at his heart, that she should love anything and everything so much and not love him. This was the place that she grew up, and she was bound to be engaged, and there must have had been many competitions for her heart as well as her hand. There was another pang of pain on Endymion's heart, that he was late, way too late, to win her. And before he realized what he was saying, he asked, "Are you engaged?"

She looked to him in surprise. "No. Why?"

"But it's strange, isn't it? You're fourteen, and yet unmarried – and not engaged, even. Why?"

She shrugged. "I'm waiting for my prince-in-the-shining-armor, I guess."

"Doesn't your father – and mother – try to find some beaux to court you?"

Serena's heart grew panicky and heavy. Did he not love her and wanted to see her married to another man? She jumped up in impatience and avoided his startled gaze. "Yes, but I refused," her voice had an edginess to it that pleased Endymion more than he cared to admit – she didn't like any of the beaux that tried to court her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized for the second time in his whole life. Taking her hand, he pulled her down to the blanket, next to him, and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… It's just that you seem to be so free. You could decide everything for yourself, and I can't. I was raised to see deals in everything – unless I get something out of it, I wouldn't do anything."

Her eyes flashed and grew soft. She embraced him, and he wondered how any man could ever not love her. She curled up in his arms, pressing her face to his chest, comforting him.

He knew at that moment that he had fallen for her hopelessly and helplessly.

* * *

Serena fell asleep peacefully in his arms soon after, and all was quiet and blissful for the moment.

Endymion ran his hands through the wealth of her golden hair, smiling slightly and kissing her forehead.

The morning and noon passed by fast, and when Serena woke up, she was energetic again.

Jumping up in delight, she dragged him to the bank of The Stream and took off her shoes, indicating that he should do the same. She lifted all her skirt, under-skirts, and petticoats, and stood into the clear water, beaming in happiness.

"Come on, Endy! Come on!" she called out to an amazed prince.

Endymion had never done anything of the sort, but was more than willing to do anything that she had wanted him to do. Laughing himself, he stepped into the cool water, and scooped down to splash some water onto her gown. She gasped and scolded him wildly before scooping down and doing the same. Before long, they were wet and delighted.

And that's how a young man in the village found the two.

"Serena!"

The two hadn't heard the first three calls, but as the man who was riding a horse came closer, they stopped splashing water at each other and looked to the direction of the voice.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" Serena blinked in surprise.

Henry descended from his horse and bowed low before the prince, even though he was wet. "Prince Endymion, Henry Cain at your service."

Endymion looked to Serena, who just shrugged in helplessness.

"You may rise, Henry Cain."

Henry stood, and explained why he was there. "My Lord, I have been to Mr. Ken Roberts, and he wishes to see Serena."

Serena blinked in surprise. "Father? What is it, Henry?"

"I do not know," Henry shook his head.

"I'll be back, Endy," Serena waded out of the water, and walked up to where their blanket was. Endymion followed her, brows furrowed in concern.

"Be careful, Bunny, and I'll take care of everything else."

"I'll be back," Serena promised him, but Endymion shook his head.

"That's fine. I'll go back by myself. Just be careful," he said worriedly.

She smiled up at him as she slipped on her socks and shoes again. "Well, if you don't know the way back, just ask Chandler – that's your horse. He always knows where to go. Take care, all right?"

"I will. You too."

She smiled at him and embraced him good-bye before rushing toward Belle. Then she was mounting her, and disappeared with Henry.

Endymion's smiled faded from his face. His happiness disappeared as soon as she was out of sight. He couldn't help but feel this way, and it was getting worse and worse as time passed. Scowling at the blanket, he folded it and put it back into the basket, along with all the food.

"Do you love Serena, Chandler?" Endymion asked mindlessly as he fitted the bags on the horse.  
Chandler snorted.

His breeches and everything else was drying, but he didn't notice and didn't care. "Well, you see, Chandler, I love her, but I don't think she loves me."

The horse remained quiet, and Endymion mounted him, riding at an extremely slow pace back toward the hill.

"Chandler, do you know how to win her heart?"

* * *

Anxiety was burning Serena's heart. She knew her father – he would never disturb her time unless it's extremely important and pressing.

Henry slowed down at the bend of a valley between two hills, but that was still a mile from her house. "Where's my father, Henry?"

"Come on, get off Belle first. He should be somewhere around that corner," Henry said, tying his horse to a nearby tree.

Serena did the same, and expected to be led around the corner that Henry had pointed to and see her father.

However, what came was not expected at all: Henry turned toward her, a fire burning in his eyes and on his face that was unmistakable.

"What are you doing, Henry?" Serena asked fearfully, backing against a tree.

"I'm claiming you mine, of course," he smiled wickedly, and unbuttoned his coat.

Serena let out a piercing scream: "Endy!"

* * *

Endymion heard it. He heard her desperate call and reined in Chandler. "Come on, Chandler, let's go," he released the rein and guided the horse toward the source of her voice.

Something was wrong. He could feel it in his heart. Oh, if that Henry Cain dares to hurt my Bunny, I'll personally make sure that he won't live! He thought wildly, urging Chandler to quicken their already dashing pace.

* * *

Serena swallowed. This wasn't the way that she'd wanted to spend at all. She had intended to spend it with her Endy, and hug him, and kiss him – wherever that came from – and talk to him.

Nope. This is not the way that she'd planned at all.

"Don't you dare to touch me," she threatened, even though she felt anything but brave.

"Oh, but I dare," Henry smiled again, and that smile sickened her to her stomach. "Your precious Endy won't come, Serena, because he can't hear your loving calls."

Serena felt ice chipping her heart. "Endy…" she whimpered, tears blinding her vision. "Endy…I need you…"

Henry was unbuttoning his doublet – oh gracious, does he have no honor at all? She thought, closing her eyes. After doublet, everything else was considered undergarments. She had only seen one person in "undergarments" of the opposite gender, and that had been her Endy. He was different, unlike Henry! She didn't even know him that well!

"Endy…Endy…" she sobbed his name, and knew that her fate ends here – she would be raped, her reputation would be ruined, and her Endy wouldn't ever love her – not that she had a very fat chance before, though.

"Bunny!"

She opened her eyes in shock as she heard the hoofs of a horse – namely Chandler – and heard Belle neigh in relief. She blinked the tears from her eyes and saw her Endy flying down, striking Henry with a single blow to his face.

"Endy!" she felt sweet relief rushing through her, and fell to her knees, sobbing violently. She didn't care how she looked at that moment, though she probably looked messier than messy, and only knew that he was there to save her.

Endymion rushed toward his Love, and took her into his arms. "Shh…it's all right, Bunny. I'm here…"

Serena thought that he was wonderful. His murmur of some such nonsense comforts was the best thing in her whole life. Blindly, she wrapped her arms around his waist, unable to think anything other than that fire on Henry Cain's face and eyes.

"Bunny…it's okay…I'm here," he lifted her face to his inspection, and his heart swelled with love and pain and anger at the Henry Cain that had made her so. "Bunny," he murmured again, and caressed her face.

Without a single thought, and without considering the consequences of what he had done next, Endymion leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Serena's eyes widened and her sobs died away to nothing instantly. Why was he kissing her? She looked into his eyes, but she couldn't discern anything in his eyes…so many emotions…so many overwhelming emotions… She felt herself swirling and spiraling out of control, and closed her eyes, leaning into his kiss. Somehow, it never occurred to her why she didn't pull away – she had never even thought of it – and why the thought of her Endy's kiss was so much better than Henry Cain's. It's the contrast between sky and ground; between white and black; between Heaven and Hell.

The kiss itself was urgent at first, as if he was making sure that she was all right, and then gentle, like a butterfly's flutter of the wings, and then passionate, like a lover's caress.  
When he pulled away, she was breathless; her face still upturned, her lips parted for his tender touch, and her eyelids fluttering. In that moment when his lips touched hers, she realized that she loved him – not for his money or wealth or title, but for who he was and what he was.

"You're all right. I'm here," he whispered to her, comforting her.

She smiled slightly, opening her brilliantly dazzled eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

His heart swelled with love. Oh, how could he ever not do anything for her and protect her? He embraced her tightly, kissing her hair, and stood up. Holding her hand, he mounted Chandler, and pulled her up, making her fall into his embrace again.

"We'll come back for you, Belle," Endymion told the other horse, who was tied to a tree and unable to move.

* * *

Serena was in no condition to walk and explain, so Endymion lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the house. Mr. and Mrs. Roberts and Sam stared at the two anxiously, and Endymion indicated that he would explain later.

"Andrew, would you be kind enough to find a Henry Cain and two more horses one mile from here to the east, behind the stables?" he said to the guard and the general, and they saluted before running off to do their bidding.

Carefully, Endymion shouldered the door to her room open and laid her on her bed. "It's okay, Bunny. I'm here."

Serena clutched at his hand tightly, not letting go, and Endymion sat by her bed, caressing her hand. "It's okay, Bunny."

She began sobbing once again, this time in relief, and flung herself into his open arms, clutching him tightly. "Oh, Endy…oh, thank you…thank you so much…"

Endymion ran his hands through her hair, stroking her back, murmuring soothing words to her. The family stood at the door, watching events unfolding, and there was no doubt in their hearts anymore: their precious Serena had fallen in love with the Prince of Golden Kingdom, and he had fallen in love with his maid.

* * *

It was after midnight when Serena fell asleep. Endymion stood up and kissed her forehead, releasing her hand. She whimpered slightly, her fingers tightening around his.

His eyes softened, and he squeezed her hand in assurance. "I'll be back, Bunny."

That seemed a good enough explanation and promise for her, so she loosened her fingers and fell back to her sleep once more.

Mr. and Mrs. Roberts and Sam were conversing quietly and urgently to each other. As Endymion entered the room, they fell silent and looked at him in an unidentifiable emotion.

"Where's Henry Cain?" he asked before anything else.

"Here, sir," Andrew said from a corner, pointing to the man who was staring at him in fear.

"Mr. Roberts, sir, was Henry Cain ever here this day?" Endymion asked Serena's father, but he didn't turn, and only looked at Henry Cain in the eyes fiercely.

"No, my lord. Never."

"And so he never had the permission to cross your land and deceive your daughter?"

Ken Roberts flinched in surprise. "No, sir."

"You have trespassed, for one, Henry Cain. Another charge would be that you have tried to rape Serena Roberts, who was helpless, hopeless, and weaponless." Endymion slapped him right across the face, and everyone stared in start. Never had Prince Endymion striking someone other than his enemy, and that had been in battles. So forceful was the slap that Henry Cain spat out blood.

"Mr. Roberts, would you be kind enough to inform me of his background, sir?"

"Well, his parents died last year, and he inherited the carpenter's shop. He didn't really do a good job as a carpenter, but we didn't have any other in this village, so we tolerated him," Mr. Roberts finished with a disgusted frown at Henry Cain.

"Now, would you give an account of your motives for what you've done, Henry Cain?" it wasn't a question; it was a sharp command.

Henry Cain smirked. "Serena's –"

"Don't you dare to call her that!" Endymion barked harshly, cutting him off. "Miss Roberts, and that will be all you're allowed to address to her."

"Miss Roberts," Henry Cain tried again. "Miss Roberts is very pretty, and I've had my eyes on her for years." There, a punch was thrown to his face, and Henry Cain was bleeding with a broken nose.

"And so you rape her?" Endymion's eyes were blazing with fury, and his face was drawn tautly.

"What else? She obviously wouldn't marry me – and besides, I couldn't wait," Henry Cain replied indignantly. "Besides, she has nice –"

But someone didn't let him finish. That someone kicked his shin, then punched his already broken nose, and slapped him hard. "Well, Henry Cain, you better be more careful," then the man was unconscious.

"Bunny."

She looked up and smiled a little shyly at him. "I woke up, and you weren't there, and I didn't know where you were, so I came downstairs…"

His face wasn't at all like the taut one just a few moments before – it was gentle, filled with love. "Bunny, come here," he commanded with a soft voice.

She smiled and walked up to him. Then – even though everyone knew this, they were still surprised – they embraced tightly. Endymion stroked her golden hair, and murmured things that couldn't be heard to her ear.

"Andrew, stay with him. No need to be taut all the time, though," Endymion added dryly. "I don't think he has enough left in him to escape without your noticing him." Andrew saluted.

"Come on, Bunny," he draped a comforting arm around her shoulders, and led her away toward the sitting room. He looked back to the family pointedly, and they all followed.

The fire was burning cheerfully, and Serena stood before it, warming her hands.

"So you know all that has happened," Endymion said neutrally, and released her hand.

The three family members thought that the prince was a saint to be there to save Serena, and blessed him in their hearts that he was in time, and rushed forward to embrace her.

Endymion smiled sadly. No one was there for him when his uncle and aunt died. He was too small to remember his parents, too. Without a word, he turned and prepared to leave. He was just glad that she was safe.

"Endy…don't go…" he turned around in surprise, and saw his tired Bunny walking toward him.

But I don't belong here, he thought sadly, looking into her eyes.

She shook her head and took his hand. "No. You are here. You are a part of my family."

His heart swelled with love. She couldn't have rubbed it more clearly in his face – she was so kind, so forgiving… Mr. and Mrs. Roberts and Sam all nodded in agreement, and Endymion smiled. "Thank you, Bunny," he whispered.

She beamed happily.

Endymion, for the first time in his life, had a family that he could call his own. Embracing each and every one of the family members, he vowed silently that he lived to love and serve his Bunny.

* * *

Endymion left the house to take a fresh breath of air after that, leaving his Bunny to her family – no, their family, he corrected himself.

The stars were shining in the sky, and so did the moon. He marveled how she had came by his life and changed so many things… He didn't deserve her, but she was still there.  
Serena, to no one's surprise, slept in the second day. Endymion was up early, and rode Chandler around for a little while before he returned to the house. Mrs. Roberts was about the breakfast again, and Sam was trying to tame a very monster looking bear.

Mr. Roberts was reading the newspaper, and stood up as soon as Endymion entered the sitting room. "Mr. Roberts, sir, I'd like a few words with you?"  
"Of course, Endymion," the prince had insisted for them to call him without the title, since they were family.

They strode through the garden, and Endymion remained silent, seemingly to be collecting his wits. Mr. Roberts thought amusedly that a prince should be so nervous about something that obviously he couldn't not have.

"For dear God's sake, Endymion, just name it and you can have anything!" Mr. Roberts exclaimed.

Endymion looked surprised, but shook his head. "No, Ken. This is different. It's about Serena…"

Mr. Roberts looked closely at a frowning Endymion, and had an idea of what he was going to ask. "Do you love her?" was all he asked.

Endymion sighed and nodded, looking up to the clear blue sky. "How can I not?" After a pause, he seemed to gather up his courage, and faced Mr. Roberts, looking at him in the eyes. "Ken, I want to have your permission to court her."

"You know, Endymion, it seems ridiculous that you, a prince, should ask a farmer for the permission of courting his daughter," Mr. Roberts replied, with a smile.

"But she's different, Ken! She's just – more precious and more… But really, Ken, I said I'm not a prince when I'm here, so don't look at me as if I'm above all of you. I'm not." Endymion heaved a heavy sigh.

"Well, you have my permission to court my daughter."

Endymion nodded solemnly, so that Mr. Roberts knew something else was up, that he had something else to ask about Serena. "And, sir, with all due respect – I know this may be too soon, but I would like your permission to marry her if ever the situation comes to that. I promise to love and cherish her, and I will love and cherish her forever and ever. And –"

"Goodness gracious, Endymion, how many empty promises to do you intend to give in order to get my daughter?"

"No, no, Ken. These aren't empty promises. I love her, and I will sacrifice anything in order to make her happy and safe. I promise you that."

Mr. Roberts smiled. "You really love her a lot, don't you, Endymion?"

Endymion shrugged and nodded. "I guess. Love can't be measured, and, well, I guess the only thing that can measure my love for her is that I'm willing to give away everything and anything for her."

"You mean all your wealth, your titles, your word, and even your honor?" Mr. Roberts cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Of course. Why did you even ask?" Endymion blinked at the man.

"Dear me, Endymion, you really do love her, don't you? But yes, I grant you the permission to marry her if the situation ever comes to that. Now, I think it's time that you said all the things you've told me to her –" he pointed up.

Endymion looked to where he was pointing, and came across a very beautiful Serena, standing by the windows, beaming happily for him – alone! He felt his heart slipping further, but didn't care. He smiled back, and she indicated that she'd be there in a moment. Then she turned and left the windows.

"Thank you, sir. You have no idea how much that means to me," Endymion told the man, and Mr. Roberts smiled.

"If you hurt my Serena in any way at all, Endymion, don't ever doubt that I – and Irene and Sam – will personally make sure that you're punished."

"I understand," Endymion's voice was solemn, and his face was somber. But as the tense moment passed, he grinned in happiness, and looked as though he would hug the man. But he settled for a handshake, and smiled happily. Mr. Roberts left, saying that he would rather leave alone the two of them.

* * *

Serena bounced into the garden, smiling very beautifully at him. "What was that talk all about? Father wouldn't tell me and told me to ask you."

Mr. Roberts had left the choice up to him – to ask her now or later. "Bunny, do you have any plans this afternoon?"

"No, of course not. Why?" she laced her fingers through his, and looked up to him confusedly. Her dreams and waking moments had mostly focused on that kiss last night, and she wasn't sure if it meant anything other than a comfort.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her cheek. "Bring me with you to somewhere private. I need to talk to you," he kissed her hair, and straightened.

She was blushing, but she didn't care if he saw that anymore. "All right. We'll go further to this glade in the woods. It's very pretty."

"However pretty, I'm sure it wouldn't be as pretty as you," he told her, and smiled smugly when the blush staining her cheeks flared.

"Come on. The breakfast – as much as it can be called a breakfast at ten in the morning – is ready." She led him inside, and laughter was heard soon after.

* * *

Feedbacks, please!

Crystal Selena


	4. Lovers

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon copyrights February/March 1999 and all its characters are the rightful property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., Bandai. English adaptation copyrights 1995 DIC Corporations.

"I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times, in life after life, in age after age forever."  
Rabindranath Tagore

* * *

Serena mounted Belle and caught up with Endymion, who was looking ahead, his eyes unfocused. She knew that he had some things on his mind, but didn't dare to ask what they were – after all, she was a maid and he was a prince. He was bound to have things on his mind that concerned the kingdom.

So, gathering up her courage, Serena rode by him and reached out, touching his arm gently.

His attention snapped to her, and she smiled blushingly. "May I ask what you were thinking of?"

Actually, Endymion had been thinking about how he was going to confess and ask for her love – which in itself sounded ridiculous enough – but he wasn't ready to say that yet. "Just thinking about the glade that you're bringing me to. Did you name it?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. I named it Open Glade."

"An easy enough name," Endymion grinned.

Serena paused uncertainly. "Endy, I want to thank you alone for what you did yesterday."

He smiled slightly, lightening the mood. "Well, I seem to recollect that you have said that just about a dozen times."

She blushed and giggled softly, nodding vigorously. "I think so. I just really want to thank you… If you weren't there…I daren't think of what would happen if you weren't there…" she swallowed and closed her eyes, trying to rid of the thought.

He reached out and lifted her onto his horse, Belle snorting angrily. Serena laughed, and took the reins. "Sorry, Belle. Looks like Endy wants another cargo on Chandler."

Belle went along without another noise, and Endymion hugged her close. He had gotten through her father, but now, the only and hardest obstacle is she herself – if she could love him or not. Serena's delicate hands rested on his shoulders, and she pressed her face to his chest, smiling slightly.

She wished that they could be like this everyday, happy…well, maybe there was one thing that could be improved, but that seemed impossible to her – for the moment. She wished that he could love her, so that they could get married, and have kids, and…

* * *

Serena turned around in circles in the middle of the glade, laughing joyfully, seemingly unaffected by the incident that happened the day before.

Getting dizzy, she stopped and fell – right into his arms. She blushed and nestled there, not willing to draw away, intending to enjoy his embrace as much as she could.

"What did you want to talk about, Endy?" she asked, tilting her head so that she could see his face while he talked.

Which, of course, unnerved Endymion so much that he looked away. But he looked back as soon as he was able, and saw her joyful and confused face. "The talk that Ken and I had," he answered simply, stroking her hair.

"And what would that be?"

"Come on, let's sit before talk," he spread out the blanket and they sat on it, Serena looking at Endymion in confusion and the prince hesitating.

I never thought confessing would be this hard! He thought nervously, and flickered her a glance.

Serena sighed sadly. She could read him pretty well. So she leaned forward and hugged him, comforting him even though she didn't know what he had wanted to talk about. "Tell me."

He sighed and bent down, kissing her hair. "I was asking your father's permission to court you."

She went quite still, her eyes wide, and her heart and breathing stopped.

"And I asked his permission to marry you if ever you're willing."

She could feel all her blood draining away from her face. "Why?"

"Because I love you."

She drew away and stood up, avoiding his gaze. Quite steadily, she smoothed out her dress and took up the basket, fitting it onto Belle. "No, you do not."

"Of course I –" Endymion began in desperation and urgency.

"In fact, I think that you must have a fever. Come on, up you go. We need to get you home as soon as possible," she pulled the blanket from him and folded it, fitting it onto Belle again.

"Bunny!" he called, reaching out.

She avoided his touch and began to untie Belle.

Of course, Endymion would never let her get away without her understanding that he loves her, always did and always will. So, he spun her around and crushed his lips to hers, which was a very efficient way to show what he'd intended, indeed.

Serena felt the ground beneath her disappear and went limp against his assaulting touch. Helplessly, she tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her, and she gave in to the kiss.

It was a reminiscence of the kiss after Henry Cain, except that it was more powerful, more passionate, and more urgent. Tears splashed down her cheeks, and she kissed him back with a fervor that startled even Endymion.

Serena buried her face into her hands and sobbed hard as they drew away from each other. "No…no…" she kept repeating the word, and sank to the ground.

Endymion wrapped his arms around her, desperate, cursing himself wildly for causing her tears, and felt his heart crack. He couldn't stand seeing her so hurt. "Don't cry…don't cry, Bunny…I'll give anything if you won't cry…"

"Then don't love me…don't…"

He hesitated. It wasn't that it wasn't possible; it was just that it was too impossible.

She looked up to him and held his face between her hands, sobbing, yet clinging to him. "God, no, this is too impossible…"

He didn't know how to comfort her. So he hugged her close, stroking her long hair and back. "Bunny, listen to me. I love you."

She drew a shattering breath and closed her eyes, letting his love wash over her like a waterfall. And when she opened her eyes again, they were as clear as they ever were, and she looked at him in the eyes. "Say that again, Endy."

"I love you, Bunny."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Endy."

* * *

Endymion and Serena held hands as they walked past the Old Green.

They stopped, and Endymion leaned down to kiss her.

She smiled blushingly as they parted, and they continued on without a word.

"Endy, can I ask you something?" Serena said, tightening her fingers around his.

"Of course. What is it?" he stopped, facing her.

"How are we going to be together? You are a prince, and I'm just a maid. No one would allow this relationship," she sighed sadly.

He reached out and cupped her cheek. "I love you and you love me. That's all that matters. We'll find a way to be together somehow."

She smiled and nodded happily. "Thanks again for saving me from Henry Cain. Did you kiss me then because you wanted to comfort me or was it because you loved me?"

"Both," Endymion grinned and embraced her.

"Do you think we should tell Father about this?" Serena asked as they walked on.

"Well, he already knows that I love you –"

"He knew that I loved you, as well."

"He did? Then why didn't he tell me?" Endymion stopped again, seeking answer on her pretty face.

She smiled and shrugged. "Probably because…because that love has to be found, not told, I guess. He said that, not me."

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her lips lingeringly. "Oh, I love you so much, Buns,"

She smiled shyly. "Me, too. And when did you come up with Buns?"

* * *

Endymion entered the kitchen with an empty basket and put it on the counter. "Preparing supper, Irene?"

Mrs. Roberts smiled and nodded. "How was your afternoon?"

"Wonderful," Endymion grinned, and patted the handle of the basket. "Serena's upstairs washing. She'll be down here in a moment."

Irene nodded again. She could tell that this was Endymion's happiest day in his life. And she had a very clear idea of what had happened when they were out alone. "How's Belle? Chandler?"

"Great. Well, maybe Chandler's a little worn. Serena and I rode mostly on him. Belle only took the basket and the blanket," Endymion smiled again. "I'll be right down here in a moment. I'm going up and check on Serena first."

"Certainly," Irene said as the prince left.

Serena was smoothing out her skirt as she exited her room, and bumped into Endymion. Immediately, a lovely smiled unfolded as she leaned up to receive his kiss.

"Did you want to wash up? I think I possibly have to apologize to Belle," she smiled shyly. "I think she's a little angry with me."

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "No, she's not. No one can stay angry with you for long."

She smiled blushingly.

"Sorry to interrupt the romance scene, but," Sam came up the stairs. "You see, supper's ready, and we can't start without you. So quit your – whatever you were doing, and come down here already."

Serena blushed hotly and clutched at his hand.

"Okay. I get the point. I'll tell Mother that you'll be down…late." Sam turned and left.

"He gets it quickly, doesn't he?" Endymion whispered to her, bending down.

She smiled beautifully. "Yes. He does." And then she lifted her face and they kissed.

* * *

Endymion pulled out the chair for her, and smiled as she flickered him a bashful yet thankful glance.

"As I was saying, Mother, Endymion and Serena were – how should I call this? – having intimate moments when I went up the stairs," Sam began proudly.

"Goodness, does words travel faster than water here?" Endymion exclaimed.

"It sure does," Mr. Roberts said as he helped himself to some of the hot soup. "Dona – that's the dove that Serena named – has reported quite helpfully that she saw you –"

"We get the point!" Serena and Endymion began at the same time.

Serena blushed and squeezed his hand under the table. "I never should have befriended too many animals. They help at times, but never in this."

He smiled. "Don't be sorry. I love you for your kindness and friendliness."

Mrs. Roberts cleared her throat. "Children, this is supper, not bedroom."

"Sorry," they both apologized and the family fell to an easy conversation.

* * *

Endymion looked up to the sky, breathing in the fresh country air.

"I see that you've worked it out," Mr. Roberts said.

"She's wonderful, isn't she?" Endymion replied with a smile.

"What are you going to do, though? It's impossible for you to marry her without a political disaster."

"I know," Endymion sighed heavily. "I love her. Even if it's going to cost me a lot of popularity or support or wealth or even my crown, I'll marry her."

They stayed quiet for a while, the silence broken constantly, though, by owls and nightingales and other nocturnal animals.

"When do you plan to go back to your Palace, Endymion?" Mr. Roberts asked.

"I'm not sure of that yet. Serena seems very happy here, and I want her happy, but rumors are flying out of the Palace – as I'm sure you've seen on the newspapers – and I would detest it to put her under much pressure. She hasn't read any of the newspapers lately, though."

"Well, Endymion, the only pointer that I can give you is that she will only be happy now wherever you may be – she would go through being scandalous if she has to," Mr. Roberts replied gravely.

Endymion didn't seem surprised at all. "I know. She told me. But still, I can't stand it if…"

"Endymion, you are the prince of a kingdom. The kingdom is in need of you, and are you going to abandon it because of a woman – not yet a woman, but a girl?"

Endymion laughed bitterly. "Ken, perhaps I'm as insane as that already…" his knuckles were white where his hands were on the ledge. "Don't you know, Ken? She controls me…and I cannot begin to disobey her wishes. Have you ever loved someone this much?" he whispered hoarsely, and Mr. Roberts would've been quite startled to see the prince's eyes shining if he were not looking up to the stars.

Nevertheless, Ken heard the love and pain in that voice. He stayed quiet and only put his hand to the young man's shoulder.

"Endy! Endy!" Serena rushed toward them from inside the house, and she wasn't wearing any coat – all she had on was her gown.

It seemed to Mr. Roberts that a grave and worrying Endymion had transformed into a carefree and happy Endymion – magically. He brushed past by Serena's father and came to her, wrapping her in his coat.

"It's cold out here. You should be inside," Mr. Roberts heard him saying to Serena.

"I wanted to see you." It was a simple answer, but Mr. Roberts could detect traces and oceans of love in that reply easily.

"See you in the morning, Ken," Endymion said to the man and led his Love back into the house.

"Yes, see you in the morning, Father," Serena replied with a soft giggle.

* * *

Endymion watched his Love walking past the stables to the grass beyond deliriously. She had bewitched his eyes so that they were only focused on her, and he could do nothing about that.

They had talked the day before, late into the night, and decided to return to the Palace. He was supposed to pack, but she was right before him, and he no longer had any control of his hungry eyes. She turned and waved to him happily, with a lovely smile on her face. He waved back, and felt in his bones of her deep love for him, and wanted to just die in delirium.

After breakfast, they were made ready to go, and they kissed each other goodbye. Serena and Endymion boarded the carriage, and Henry Cain, who would be imprisoned in the dungeons of the Palace – to no one's protest and no one's surprise – sat at the back in the chilling wind with warmly dressed guards and the doctor.

"Goodbye, Mother! Goodbye, Father! Goodbye, Sam! We will come back whenever we can! We love you!" Serena waved until they were no more than tiny dots against the countryside, and drew back comfortably into his arms.

"Buns?"

"Yes, my Love?" she looked up with a smile, and kissed his cheek.

"I have to tell you this before we go back – it's going to be hard," he tightened his arms around her slender figure.

She smiled. "But you're here with me, and I love you. For now, I'll be the clean Prince Endymion's mistress. It's going to be a turmoil, Endy, but we'll make through it together."

He smiled and bent down to kiss her. "I love you, Buns."

"I love you too. You know, though," she added after a hesitation, "I dreamed of being your mistress when I first met you. It's a wild thought at the beginning, but," she stretched out and kissed him sweetly on the lips, "It feels so much better than I'd thought to be your mistress."

"Mistress, eh?" he grinned, and stroked her golden hair. "I like the sound of it. Prince Endymion's mistress… It doesn't come by easy, you know that, right?"

She laughed softly and held him close. "Of course I know that. I'm the first woman you've ever loved – besides your aunt and mother, of course – and you've told me that yourself. I know that love and trust doesn't come to you naturally, but believe me," she pressed her cheek to his shoulder, "I'm a very good one to fall for, because I love you as much as you love me – perhaps a little more."

"No, I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"Just shut up and let me kiss you," Endymion whispered, but his lips were already upon hers.

* * *

Endymion sat at the high chair around the table, listening to the reports of his Counsel members. But he was getting bored – he needed her kiss and embrace.

It seemed as though that rumors had, indeed, been flying in and out of the Palace during that short while that he was gone. Even the incident of Henry Cain had somehow reached the Counsel members. He was now, of course, in the dungeons, but the Counsel members suggested a trial.

Endymion refused without a second thought – he would never ever make Serena go through that again. His Counsel members had been startled so much that there was utter silence around the room for several moments. He was the prince, and so they all fell silent, though Endymion knew that they had much protest at heart.

There weren't really much news, however. The kingdom was safe and stable from every angle of the view, and no other kingdom yet had had the mind of invading or an economic or political disorder.

Endymion listened to all the news with as much interest as he could find in his heart, and dismissed them as soon as it was over. The Counsel members were equally startled, however, when the prince told them that he would sup privately, to which they all knew was with a certain maid.

Serena was going up the stairs when she saw the Counsel members. She thought that they seemed very gloomy, and therefore intended to cheer them up. She greeted them warmly and politely, and stood aside for them to pass. And so, naturally, it surprised her when they stopped and stood aside for her. Just then, Endymion appeared at the top of the stairs, and he beamed at his lovely lady. She smiled back a little uncertainly, and watched as he swept down, taking her hand, and led her away without even a word to any of the men of his Counsel members.

"Endy?"

"Yes, Buns?" he kissed her sweetly as they cuddled on the sofa.

"Did you see your Counsel members standing aside for me?" she asked uncertainly, pressing her cheek against the material of his coat.

"I did, actually. It seemed like a very awkward situation, so I stepped up as soon as I could to save you from there," he kissed her forehead, touching her hair softly.

"Do you think that they actually think that I'm your mistress?" she asked, worried, and looked up to him.

"Well, isn't that what you are?" he raised an eyebrow at her lovely face, and took in her blush with a delirious feeling in his heart.

She flushed further and nodded modestly. "Yes, but in another sense – they may think that we were married," her eyes held a faraway look, but she snapped it off in a moment's time.

"Let them think what they will. I'm just happy to have you," Endymion smiled and kissed her cheek.

She smiled shyly and nodded in agreement. He was tempted momentarily to cast away all that he had to just have that – just that smile, even though he knew that she would've never agreed.

"What about you? Are the servant's quarters…reasonable?" Endymion murmured against her ear, feeling her delightful shiver.

"Well, actually…" her voice fell to a sad silence, but she continued on: "well, not really. No one really wanted to know what really happened – they were only interested in what the rumors had appeared to be. Even Mina isn't that supportive anymore…well, she's more focused on Andrew, apparently…she even held me guilty for bringing Andrew away from her," Serena added, smiling at the memory.

"If she troubles you any more, I'll make sure that she gets the punishment," he joked.

She smiled. "We'll see."

"Maybe you shouldn't go back to the servant's quarters anymore," he said after a moment of comfortable silence. "And you don't have to cook anymore."

"But that's my job!" said Serena, shocked.

"I'll pay you more to just be here," he declared hastily.

She shook her head. "I don't want you to buy my love. I'll do it without the money."

Endymion felt guilty that she had to endure so many lame accusations and untrue rumors and even without money just for him. He felt at that moment that he didn't deserve her at all – not that he'd ever deserved her. The feeling was just sharper at that moment. "But I'll pay you. Don't you want the money?"

"No, of course not," she drew away from his embrace, and he felt that he had died at that moment.

"Then what do you want?" he asked desperately.

She shrugged and looked away. "I'll be in my room," she said and stood up, walking toward the door as she smoothed out her gown.

Endymion stared after her as she opened the door and left. He felt helpless and despaired now that she seemed to not love him anymore. He shuddered. She had cast an unbreakable spell on him. She was growing on him every day, every moment of the day, of the hour, of the minute. He jumped up and prepared to go after her and apologize. She was evidently very upset that he had offered money for her love and care. It wasn't that he wanted to buy her love or anything, but he was willing to do that if she wanted it that way.

"Prince Endymion, my lord," a soldier came to him at that moment. "Sir, a messenger has arrived, and he said that he has a very important message for you."

Endymion frowned deeply. Couldn't the messenger have chosen a better time? He thought. But then again, she might need a moment to herself, and the message might be very important. "Where is he?" Endymion asked as he came out of the door.

"In your office, sir," the soldier replied.

Endymion cast a glance down the corridor in another direction, where his Love must be. His heart fled to her, but he held himself back – she needed a moment to herself.

* * *

"My lord," the messenger bowed low before Prince Endymion.

"You may rise," Endymion replied in his chair. "What message do you have for me? And where is it from?"

"My lord, I have come from the Moon Kingdom, and this message is from Queen Serenity," the messenger said truthfully. "She has written a letter."

Endymion was surprised, but he didn't let it show. Golden Kingdom rarely had encounters with Moon Kingdom. "Please," he reached out, and the messenger put the letter into his hands.

He looked closely at the seal. It looked like the real Seal of Moon enough. He broke it and took out a letter.

In the letter, Queen Serenity has informed him that she plans to visit his kingdom and meet him personally. She did not explain clearly why she wanted to come, but Endymion thought that if he had an ally on the moon, it would really make the Golden Kingdom stronger.

So he wrote an answer on another piece of parchment and sealed the letter in another envelope, handing it to the messenger. "That's my reply. Give it to Queen Serenity. And here," he gave the messenger some gold coins, which surprised and delighted the messenger very much.

"Thank you very much, sir."

"You are dismissed," Endymion waved his hand, and the messenger bowed low before turning around and leaving.

Then, Endymion began pacing his room. Despair ate at his heart. He needed to see her.

Just then, there was a knock at the doors, and Mina came in. "Your Highness," she curtseyed, and gave an envelope to the prince. Endymion recognized the neat and beautiful writing at once – it was Serena's. "It's Serena's. She wished you to only this three days from now, sir."

Obviously, Endymion couldn't ask Mina what it was, for the maid certainly didn't know. He wondered briefly of the reason before dismissing Mina. He stood up and headed for her chamber, preparing to apologize and ask for her forgiveness.

* * *

When Endymion knocked on the door of her chambers, it was Mina who opened the door.

"I need to speak to her," the prince declared.

The maid looked uncertain and afraid, but she shook her head. "Serena needs a moment to herself right now. I think she's writing something, but I'm not sure."

"Can you ask her –" he cut himself out. If she wanted to see him, she would send for him. If she wanted to see him, he would feel it in his bones. "Tell her I love her more than anything."

Mina nodded sadly, and tears filled her eyes as the prince turned and left. It was with a heavy heart that she has done what she'd done – not because it was considered illegal and disrespectful, but also because she was helping in the work of separating these soul mates…

She has lied to Prince Endymion.

* * *

Endymion's knuckles were white where his fingers clutched the sheets of papers.

She was torturing him, and he couldn't disobey her wishes. She wouldn't see him or even talk to him, and there was a pile of papers waiting to be read. Who does she think she is? He thought painfully. Does she expect me to live and govern this empire without her? I can't do that with only one part of me. She's the other part, and if she doesn't see me soon, I'll have to force her to see me.

It had been but two days, and Endymion was growing weak. It was torment not to see her and talk to her and embrace her and kiss her. The prince threw down the papers with a heavy sigh and left his office. The work was piling up, but for now, he wanted nothing else than to make her understand that he loved her more than anything in this world.

It was Mina who opened the door again. She shook her head heavily and seemed for a moment as though she was mourning. "Serena…well, she says that she wants to be alone for today. I suppose…I suppose that she has written something of use in that letter…"

"Yes, and I will open it tomorrow first thing," Endymion finished for the maid. "Well, tell her that I have came by, and tell her that I love her, and bid goodnight for me, please."

Mina nodded sorrowfully. "I will, my lord."

Endymion turned and left, having been rejected for times that he couldn't count.

* * *

The prince Endymion jumped up from bed and dressed properly before picking up her letter from his desk. Swallowing, he opened the letter carefully and spread the paper.

There were only four lines on the letter.

Dear Endy,  
I love you, and please forgive me for what I am about to do.

With love,  
Buns

He clutched the papers and fled through the door, down the hall, and knocked on her door urgently. Mina opened the door again, but before she could speak, Endymion had pushed her aside and entered her chambers.

She wasn't in the outer chamber. He rushed toward her bedchamber and found it empty as well. Dismayed and afraid, he saw a letter on her bedside table, along with a beautiful red rose.

Respected Prince Endymion, (his heart constricted that she didn't call him Endy and was so formal)  
I've never written a letter like this, and I don't know where to begin… So here it goes.  
I must say that our love was, is, and will always be perfect and pure. (There was a blotch of tear on the paper.) But you and I are from different worlds; you and I belong to different worlds. It will never work out, Endymion. I have decided that the best course for us is to go our separate ways. It's best for us to just forgive and forget. I am sorry if I have hurt you in anyway…but I don't think you'd care that much by now. (There was another blotch of tear on the paper.)

Sincerely yours,  
Serena Roberts

P.S. Please do not be angry with Mina. She is doing what I told her to do.

Endymion felt his soul had died that moment. Grief gripped his heart, and he covered his face with his hands. She was cruel and unreasonable and harsh and merciless, yet he still loved her, and was willing to go through the pain if she would just come back to him.

It was then that Endymion realized something very important: she would never come back to him if he doesn't go after her.

"Yes, I will go after Buns," he whispered to himself in determination and pocketed the two letters very carefully. Then, he turned to Mina, who was cowering at the door. He felt anger rising, but dismissed it. She had asked him to not be angry with the maid, and so he will not be angry with the maid.

"Don't cower, Mina. I forgive you, even if you've played a part in this," Endymion drew a deep breath. "Tell me, Mina, where did she go?"

"S-she didn't say," Mina answered shakily.

"I know she told you," Endymion said fiercely, frightening the maid. "Tell me!"

"S-she wanted…she said she wanted to go home…" Mina swallowed and shrank back.

Endymion tore off without another word toward the stables.

* * *

The stableman was more than startled to see Prince Endymion fitting saddles onto his horse, and jumped up to do the work.

"My Lord," the stableman said, bowing his head.

"Have the horse ready in ten minutes' time. I will be back," Endymion ordered the stableman and tore off again, toward his won chamber, to get some money, a map, and a small dark-blue velvet box, encrusted with a ruby, a diamond, a sapphire, and an emerald with a brilliant blue-tinted diamond in the middle, shaped in the design of both a rose and a heart. In the box, there contained something he valued beyond all others, but certainly below his Buns.

* * *

Endymion galloped toward the Roberts' farm with all the speed that the horse had. He felt a fire burning within his soul, a fire that controlled and demanded of him.

The men and women and children on the roads saw no more than a blur of him, yet they knew that it was Prince Endymion, for only he had a horse so fast and valiant.

Whispers, again, broke out by the countryside of the Golden Kingdom, and it would reach the Palace before the break of dawn of the next day.

However, Endymion was too busy with dying and loving to care about what was going on in the rest of the world. To him, she was his world. And without her, he could not live. It was that simple; that complicated.

He reached the borders of the farm of the Roberts' at the misty dusk. The leaves, even in the spring, rustled sadly in the breeze, and the prince thought that it sounded more mournful than cheerful.

Irene and Sam were already at the gate when he arrived.

"Where is she?" he asked with hurry.

Irene and Sam glared at him. "That is not within the border of your business, Endymion."

The prince descended his horse and took the reins. "Please. Just a name of a place."

"You have hurt my daughter, Endymion, and you have vowed not to. She will not see you," Irene said severely. "Do not try. Just go away."

"Buns!" he called out desperately in the direction of her room.

"And do not call her that," Sam gnarled. "You will pay dearly for what you did."

Darkness was settling in, replacing the waning dusk. Stars were staring to peep out from the gray-blue sky like the eyes of a shy Princess.

"There is a misunderstanding between us. It is not what you think. It's not what she thinks. I need to explain myself before anything further goes amiss," Endymion said anxiously.

"It's better than Serena has never met you at all," Irene replied, her face stern. "Ever since she'd known you, everything has gone amiss."

Endymion paced the little space in front of the gate, trying to find a way to explain everything while he was dying inside. "She thinks that I'd rather pay for her love. But that's not it. I need her love; that much is true. I will do everything in my power to get it, including money, if it comes down to that. But I would rather have her love me freely, without any boundary or limitation."

"You, a prince, would buy a girl's love?" Sam gnashed.

Endymion looked Sam in the eye. "Yes."

Ken came out at that moment, and to the start of Endymion, he looked ten years older than he had been when the prince was last here. "Vivaldi, my dear," he croaked. "The River Vivaldi. My daughter loves music, and she has told me that she will go there and witness the beauty of that river. She departed two nights ago, but perhaps your resolve will draw you closer to her quicker than need be."

Endymion was at a loss of words. Irene and Sam were surprised, and plainly stared at the man. "Thank you, sir," the prince whispered. "You don't know how much that means to me." He bowed deeply before the man before mounting his horse and dashing off away.  
Vivaldi. The River Vivaldi.

* * *

Serena pressed her hot face to her pillow and wept painfully. She had never imagined that leaving him would be this painful, this impossible. It felt as though she was tearing her soul and body apart, and she agonized and struggled helplessly, aching for his love, for his comfort, for his touch.

She had regretted many times now of writing those letters and leaving him, but she always came back to the conclusion that she loved him more than she loved herself, and that because of the fact that she loved him, she was willing to go through this pain and do what was best for him – but not for she herself.

A nightingale was singing outside of her room in the inn, and the song was slow and sad, more poignant than a serenade and even a chorale. Serena curled up like a kitten, and drew the blanket closer. It seemed as though she could not get warm ever since she'd left him, no matter how thickly she wore.

She was exhausted, yet she could not go to sleep, and feared sleep. Because in her dreams, he would come and haunt and taunt her, teasing her, kissing her, and everything that she wished for. And the loss at her heart when she woke up was more than she could handle.

Dawn came slow and gray over the inn, and Serena dressed and washed before going down to the lobby and paying for her night. The innkeeper smiled and bid her farewell affectionately, saying that she would be welcome any time she was to come. Serena thanked the innkeeper and stepped down the empty streets, making her way toward the ferry.  
But she changed her mind and turned to the east, where she had come from, and headed toward a deserted plain. She would walk about for the day and set off the ferry to the western bank before dusk. She had seen Vivaldi in daylight, and now, she wanted to witness its beauty in the darkness, as well.

Her mind lingered traitorously on him, and every step became a labor to her, until at last, she could not and would not bear it anymore. Throwing down her pack, she fell to her knees in the grass, and panted wildly.

There was a noise nearby…it was the neigh of a horse… But she couldn't register that sound, for her head was swimming and her body felt on fire like her soul.

She was turned by the shoulders roughly, and lips crushed against hers. She knew who he was. Her eyes widened in surprise, and a question formed itself uselessly in her mind: How had he found her? Honey and love was pouring down on her, and she wanted nothing else than to just melt into his strong arms and kiss him back…but she couldn't. She tried to push him away, but her attempts were vain.

After some time, he lifted his lips from hers and drank in her features with hungry eyes. He had not seen her in many days, and his soul had been dying. Now…and now, he didn't think he could stop himself from tying her up and save her for only himself…

"Endy," she whispered shakily, eyes wide with disbelief.

Endymion kissed her again, rough and forceful. He could not have enough of her – he needed more, always… Serena kissed him back feverishly, tangling her hand now in his coat, now in his collar, now his hair, now touching his face… She broke out laughing and crying at the same time, and drooped in his arms, sobbing.

Endymion caressed her sweetly, not saying a word, for words were too small, too insignificant.

He took her hand and mounted his steed, and then he lifted her into his arms, the pack slung across his shoulders. Serena felt that she had to say something, for she felt that binding of souls that all couple sought between them. It was powerful, and she knew that there wasn't a need for words. Yet words seemed like the only way to tell him that she loved him.

But his arms kept her from looking up, and she gave in to his loving embrace.

* * *

The innkeeper stared as a tired Prince Endymion came in with a sad lady. The lady was the one that he particularly enjoyed! Was she having troubles?

"I am fine, Mister," Serena said with a small smile, and she risked a look into Endymion's eyes. They were intently focused on her, and she looked away quickly.

The innkeeper led them toward their room, suspicion growing in his heart. What was going on here? Prince Endymion with Lady Serena?

"Thank you, Mister," Endymion said as Serena entered the chamber. "Will you have the breakfast and tea ready when I pull the bell?"

"Yes, of course, Your Highness," the innkeeper bowed.

"Very well. Thank you, sir." Endymion said and turned, and the innkeeper bowed as the prince closed the door.

Serena was blinking at him in wonder. He smiled slightly at her, and walked in confidently strides, bringing her into his arms. Without a word, he bent to kiss her again.

She looked into his eyes with a smile. "How did you find me?"

"I read your letters last morning," Endymion replied, stroking her cheek. "I went by the fastest horse possible to your house, where Mina said that you'd mentioned you wanted to go. Your father told me that you came to Vivaldi, so I followed. The innkeeper told me at my inquest that you left early this morning. So I followed you. I went to the ferry first, but no one has seen you, so I went back along the road. Then I saw the woods and plain in the distance, and knew that you'd made for it – you love grass and trees and nature."

He kissed her again, and she gave in to their love – it was too powerful to not listen to.

"I didn't want to buy your love, Buns," he began to explain. "I want your love freely given and freely received. Our love is pure, and I don't want to taint it with anything else. Yet I'm willing to pay for it if you'd have it no other way. I can't live without your love."

Serena smiled. "I know."

He looked at her, startled.

"I knew from the beginning. But I thought that we didn't belong together…we come from different worlds…but if you've found me and made me submit to your will, then we're destined to be together," she smiled again and reached up, smoothing back the lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead.

He laughed joyfully and embraced her tightly. "You have no idea how happy you've made me, Bunny. I love you."

"I love you too," she raised her head to receive his kiss.

* * *

"I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. Are you?" Endymion kissed her forehead, caressing her sweetly.

"I am. I haven't had the stomach to eat anything since I left…well, the Palace. Let's get some food," she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, and sighed contentedly.

He kissed her forehead, standing up. "Would you care to ring the bell? I'm afraid I'll have to wash up. I feel like the earth."

She smiled and kissed him, and left without another word toward the sitting room.

* * *

"It really hurt," Serena whispered to him in the dark.

Endymion kissed her face, smiling. "I'm sorry."

"No, not that cup of herbs," she lifted herself onto her elbows, looking down upon him in the moonlight and starlight. "I meant when I was trying to leave you…it really hurt. But…but I think it was necessary, because I realized something very important. How about you?"

"Same here."

"I think you know how it felt…" she trailed off, her eyes faraway and misty. "Do you know what happened when…when we were coming back, on your horse?"  
Endymion shook his head. "I don't. But I think it's the binding of souls between lovers. Somehow, I'm wondering if we're the first to ever have loved each other enough to do that."

"Hmm." She nestled close to him.

"Bunny?"

"Yes?"

"Care to go out for a night stroll?" he whispered seductively at her ear, and she giggled.

"You didn't have to ask, you know."

* * *

In Endymion's eyes, his Princess was beautiful. Her golden hair was down, and the moon and stars shone on it with a soft longing. Even in her silver cloak, he could still see her curves and graceful moves. A smile appeared on his face.

"Endy," she said softly in the night, her eyes shining brilliantly.

He reached out and spun her in circles before him. "You are very beautiful." He brought her into his embrace, and they danced to an unknown and unheard music, a haunting tune.

Her laugh was like the tingle of many bells, and he fell deeper. "Bunny," he kissed her forehead.

She smiled up to him, her eyes glazed and ecstatic, and he knew that she was waiting.

"Marry me, Buns."

There was a moment of silence, without any birds singing, without the haunting music, without dancing, without thoughts.

Then, Serena smiled. "How did you know?"

* * *

Tune in for the next chapter and please, feedbacks.

Crystal Selena


	5. Moon

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon copyrights February/March 1999 and all its characters are the rightful property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., Bandai. English adaptation copyrights 1995 DIC Corporations.

Author's Note:  
Warning! This chapter has a tiny bit of sexual reference. You are warned.

"I would rather have had one breath of her hair, one kiss from her mouth, one touch of her hand, than Eternity without it. One!"  
Nicholas Cage (Seth), "City of Angels"

* * *

Endymion wrapped the cloak around the two of them tighter against the falling rain.

Serena huddled closer in the shelter of his embrace and smiled. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he bent down and kissed her lips sweetly as his horse bore them with lightning speed toward the house of the Roberts's.

* * *

Irene smiled through tears at her daughter, in her best gown and who was glittering with jewelries. Her daughter was glowing with joy and happiness, yet Irene's heart was heavy.

"Mother, do you think I'm beautiful enough for him?" Serena asked, gloating.

"Of course, darling," Irene replied as she fussed over her daughter's necklace. She was happy for her daughter and the Prince – they could marry, that their love was strong enough to survive till now. But she knew that it remained uncertain and unknown as to whether their love could survive the storm that would follow their marriage. Irene was so desperate for the happiness of her daughter and her prince that she considered to tell the truth. But it was too dangerous, and she didn't know if everyone would be happy to know the news.

"The law requires three witnesses at a wedding. Your father and I and your brother will take care of the signatures of the witnesses. Go with my blessing, child. You're always welcome in this house." Irene said, forcing her voice and her face to be smiling and light.

"Thank you, Mother."

Ken came in, after blessing the Prince privately. He came in and blessed his daughter in happiness as well, and repeated what his wife had told his daughter. Irene went away to bless the Prince, and Sam came in, after just doing that.

"You cannot go back from this decision, Serena. Are you willing to take the chance?" Sam said gravely.

Serena smiled. "There's no chance and no risk to take. He loves me, and I love him. That's all that's needed. We will marry and we will live happily."

Sam let go of the breath he had been holding – he had tested his sister to see if she knew what she was doing, if she was willing to do it because she loved him, but because of the wealth and money and status. "Well, then, goodbye, sister. Take care. Go with my blessing; go with the family's blessing."

* * *

Ken smiled at his daughter. "Ready, Serena?" he extended his arm for her.

She fitted her tiny hand into the crook of his elbow and nodded in determination. "Ready."

At that moment, as Serena stood beside her father, at the beginning of the aisle and her life, she looked back to her childhood and would have declared to the world that she had been happily born, happily raised, and happily loved. All the choices she had ever made in her life blended into one, ultimate choice of the mate of her life and soul. All the choices she had ever made in her life had been preparing her for this moment of everlasting love and eternal bliss. She would have doubted her choice at this moment, but she knew that she was being paranoid.

She had made the decision, and she will ride forth with it.

"You made the right decision, daughter," Ken whispered to her.

Serena smiled faintly and turned her eyes to her father. "You're wrong, Father. There is no right or wrong decision in the matter of love and marriage. There is the best and worst decision. I know I have made the best decision. He is The One."

Ken smiled. His daughter knew more than he did about love. "I have not raised you poorly, child. You're the jewel of my hand."

Serena smiled again. "And I have not loved you less, Father. You're the dawn of my childhood. No one has taken that place, and no one ever shall. But my husband, from now on, will be the morning sun of my life, and you but preparing me for this moment. I thank thee, and I will love thee for evermore."

Ken's eyes were shining with tears and love. "You are very bright, daughter. Go well."

And father and daughter walked arm-in-arm toward the end of the aisle, where a handsome man in dark garments awaited.

* * *

Endymion took hold of her cup and pulled it away to kiss her. She flushed with the wine and his kiss, and smiled at him lovingly.

His heart jumped. Tonight would be the time when he could finally claim her his own. "I love you, Bunny," he told her again within the privacy of their room.

She smiled, nodding. "I know. I love you, too."

He cuddled her closer, caressing her, not wanting to scare her. She put her cup away and looked at to him, blushing. "Mother told me," she said at last.

Endymion nodded, not surprised at all.

"Although," she hesitated uncertainly, "in rough details. I don't know what I should do," she said helplessly.

He smiled and stroked her hair. "That's not for you to worry. All you have to do is to enjoy."

That sounded simple enough.

Serena lowered her gaze for a moment, thinking. "Will it hurt, Endy?" she asked finally.

He nodded. "Yes."

She winced, but shook her head. When she looked back to him, her face was determined and courageous. "But I'm not afraid. If it would please you, I will endure all pain."

He smiled. "You're very brave, my Love. I promise you that I will try my best to lessen the pain as much as possible."

Serena smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "That will do."

Endymion kissed her lips sweetly, but the sweetness soon turned to hunger and need. He reached for the back of her gown and let it fall to the ground. Slowly, he kissed his way to her bare shoulder, and murmured loving words to her.

Serena smiled and blowed out the candles. His tender hands were beginning to work magic on her. The Prince laid his princess on the bed, and smiled at her in the darkness.

Already, he had awakened something in her, and she was urgent to show him how breathtaking she could be. He laughed softly as her hands reached to open his doublet and then his chemise. She was lighting a fire in him, but he had promised not to hurt her, and that meant to keep things under his control – at least until it was she who would take the rhythm of their love to a whole new height.

* * *

Irene and Ken and Sam went out to the fields on horses, having endured for the last three hours of the noises in the newlyweds' room. They could no longer shut out the sounds from their ears, and was willing to ride in the dark and chill rather than hearing the sounds of the couple's lovemaking.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Sam asked after a while, when their house was no more than a dark outline against the setting of the landscape.

"From the noises, yes," Irene answered mockingly.

"Were you that loud, Father and Mother?" Sam asked suddenly.

The parents flushed red and blessed the darkness of the night.

"I would think that Chandler and Belle in the stables have heard them," Ken answered thoughtfully. "Perchance we need to build another wall beside the one already there. It certainly isn't keeping inside the sounds."

* * *

Ken and Irene and Sam went back to the house at dawn and muttered darkly.

"Until dawn, Father! Would you believe that? Where do they get their energies, anyhow?" Sam complained.

Ken chose to complain, as well. "Leaving to time for sleep at all! I should as well had brought some blankets to the fields and slept!"

Irene yawned tiredly. "Quit complaining. Ken, if I remember correctly, your whole family had turned up at breakfast and complained. Sam, you will know what it feels like when you marry. Now, march on to sleep, men."

Ken and Sam yawned and went into their room, still muttering under their breaths.

* * *

Endymion held her closer, kissing her forehead.

"Good-morning," she greeted him tiredly but happily.

"Good-morning," he murmured, stroking her bare back. "Are you sore?"

"A little," she smiled up to him. "You were very gentle. Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I promised you, and I kept that promise."

She nodded happily. "Come on, let's get up. After breakfast, we'll leave for the Palace. I don't want you away there for so long, while Queen Serenity is waiting for you."

"I could give everything up for you," he murmured to her sweetly.

"Yes, but it hasn't come to that point," she stretched out and kissed him. "Another round?" she asked as they drew away from each other.

"Gladly." He settled himself upon her, and bent down.

* * *

Ken and Irene and Sam were, once again, out in the fields.

"Will they ever stop?" Ken muttered.

"No." Sam replied patronizingly.

"Will they keep the noise down a little?" Ken muttered again.

"No." Sam answered.

"How long are we planning to stay out here?"

"Three hours?"

* * *

Endymion smiled at her tenderly as she nearly slipped – again. Her legs were like jelly, and it seemed as though they wouldn't support her. However, he wasn't in a much better shape at all. She had taken everything from him and driven him wild.

They sat in the sitting room and breathed a sigh of relief.

The rest of the family came in, and they sighed.

"Too loud," Irene commented.

"Too, too loud," Ken agreed.

"Too, too, too loud," Sam concurred.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time.

Serena stood up and steadied herself, preparing to ask her mother alone of how long this symptom would last. Her legs quailed most unfortunately, and she began to fall. Endymion reached out for her, but was too late, and they both ended up on the floor, tangled together.  
Everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

"How did you feel the next morning, Mother?" Serena asked as she handed a bowl of vegetables to her mother. "Was it like what I'm feeling right now?"

"No, not at all. I felt very stiff and a little sore, but that was all," Irene replied, still smiling at the memory of the crash earlier.

"Unlike me, whose legs are unwilling to take their burdens," Serena sighed sadly.

"It's not you – it's just that you've done too much of it," Irene told her daughter.

"It didn't seem very much, though," Serena frowned.

"How many rounds did you go?" Irene flickered her daughter a glance.

Serena blinked and counted. "At least…half a dozen times…"

"Too much."

"But it was so wonderful, Mother! It – "

The mother cleared her throat loudly, and Serena blushed. "Sorry."

"I'll make some herb potion for the both of you before you go."

"Thank you, Mother."

* * *

The Prince and his princess sat together, looking out into the mountains.

"I wonder if Queen Serenity is very angry with me," Endymion said, holding her hand tightly.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Serena replied, shrugging. "Did you take Mother's potion, though? It felt good to have had the drink."

"Yes. I agree."

The lovers fell silent, just holding hands and looking out into the distance.

After some while, they decided to leave and made their ways inside. The parting was sad but with blessings, and it was nigh noon when the Prince and Princess finally left in their carriage.

"I hope they'll make it," Irene whispered to her husband.

"We'll see how things go. Perhaps the time will come when we must reveal her true origin."

* * *

Many servants were looking when the carriage rolled into the Palace.

Endymion came out first, with laughter, and offered his hand to the Lady inside. Serena smiled at him and whispered secretly at his ear, which amused the servants even more.

The couple hurried toward their chambers, and Endymion held her hand, squeezing it now and then.

Serena closed the door behind them and sighed, rolling back her shoulders. "I'm tired, Endy," she said, yawning.

"Then go to sleep," he kissed her lips softly. "You know where things are. I'm afraid I can't join you for bed," he grinned when she blushed. "I have to receive Queen Serenity. But I'll be back as soon as I am able," he kissed her knuckles, eyes shining.

She smiled and stretched out to hug him.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. There's a crown beside mine in the inner chambers. You'll see it. Wear it from now on, all right? You're officially a princess," he sighed and bent to kiss her again.

She nodded and ran inside, coming out with his crown. "Since you're receiving Queen Serenity, wear this."

He laughed. "You make a very good wife, Buns."

"I don't just make a very good wife. I am a very good wife."

"Yes, you are."

* * *

Prince Endymion came into the room, and Queen Serenity curtseyed.

"I apologize, Queen Serenity, if I have offended you in any way," Endymion began. "However, I would be honored if you will join us for supper tonight."

"That I would, Prince Endymion," Queen Serenity, who had silver hair and gray eyes, nodded graciously. "But would you care to explain why you had said 'us'?"

"Meaning both I and the Princess Serena," Endymion replied with a smile.

"Really? And how came you away when I arrived?"

"I apologize again if I have offended you in any way, Queen Serenity," Endymion said again. "But I was away on a very important quest."

"Did you find what you sought, Your Highness?" the Queen of Moon asked.

"Yes. Yes, I did," a slow smile graced the face of the Prince.

"May I ask what it was?"

"Not what. Who." Endymion corrected the Queen gently. "I sought out my beloved Serena, who had journeyed away. When I went away, I did not leave any word, and I hope that has not caused you much disturbance, Queen Serenity."

"Perhaps a little, but nothing of the sort that I could not handle," Queen Serenity smiled slightly. "But this beloved Serena of yours, Your Highness – why did you seek her? Is she not now the Princess?"

"Well, we married," Endymion answered easily.

"Married?" Queen Serenity sounded surprised.

"Yes, indeed, Your Majesty," the Prince nodded earnestly. "We married last eve."

Queen Serenity thought for a while. "Will I have a chance of meeting Princess Serena?"

"That is dependent on how she feels, Your Majesty."

"Very defensive and protective of this Princess Serena, are you not, Your Highness?" Serenity raised her eyebrows.

Endymion fell silent and thought. "I suppose," he said as though he had just realized it for the first time. "Yes, I suppose you're right, Queen Serenity."

There was a thoughtful silence between them, and then, there was a knock at the door. A servant came in and told the Prince that his wife wished to see him.

Endymion jumped up. "Farewell, Queen Serenity. We shall see each other again this eve." He said hastily and left for Princess Serena, who was waiting for him in their chambers.

* * *

Serena was flipping through some book when he came in. She beamed at him happily.

Endymion wound his arms around her, kissing her deeply. "My Beloved," he whispered, touching her hair and cheek as if they were the most delicate fabric in the world.

She beamed at him again. "How is Queen Serenity?"

"Do we have to talk about her while we're together and alone?" he bent to kiss her again.

She snuggled against him when they drew away from each other. Her tiny hands found his shoulders, and Endymion felt a joy in his heart that he had never felt before.

"Queen Serenity is a fine queen, I suppose. She is very polite, but perhaps a little curious, as well," he murmured, and hugged her closer. "She'd like to see you. We're supping with her tonight."

Serena closed her eyes. "Endy?"

"Yes, my Love?"

"I…I'm afraid, Love," she said, bowing her head.

Endymion felt his heart stop. "Why afraid? What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that no one will accept me," she confessed sadly. "I'm just a commoner. You're so much more. And…and I don't know anything about politics or policies or… I fear that I won't measure up to you, Endy."

He laughed and lifted her face to receive his needy kiss. "Bunny. Just shut up. There's nothing to worry about, Love. You don't have to know anything. You know enough, and a lot more than enough. You know honesty and caring and love and compassion and sympathy. And whatever you do or how many years pass, I will never measure up to you. Do you understand, Lovely? Having you is a blessing; you're an angel, and I'm just some…some ordinary man in this world. I feel very blessed and lucky indeed that you have picked me. It's not everyday that an angel comes down from the heaven and choose a man to fall in love with. You worth more than I do, my Love. A lot more," he kissed her again. "And everyone will love you. Don't worry."

She blushed at his compliments and flattery and nodded. "That's all I need. Thank you."

He smiled. "Any time, Love."

* * *

Endymion entered the Dining Hall with Serena beside him, smiling pleasantly.

The Princess walked gracefully and curtseyed before the Queen, who stood up to greet them. "Queen Serenity," she acknowledged politely.

"So this is the Princess Serena," Queen Serenity answered agreeably.

"Yes, that would be me, Your Majesty," Serena said, and endured as the Queen's eyes searched hers for a long moment. She felt his fingers tighten around hers, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It comes to me as a surprise, Princess Serena," the Queen remarked. "It seems as though you're very skilled at social performances, while you were a commoner."

Endymion tightened his hand around hers visibly. "Queen Serenity, Serena might have been a commoner in the past, but she is no longer one, but a royalty, and it is her nature to be graceful and gracious. It did not come by years of practice. Her character is so."

Queen Serenity bowed her head. "I am sorry. I did not mean to be offensive. I am only curious."

"It is forgiven. Let us enjoy the Feast this eve and the entertainment," Serena curtseyed again for the Queen.

* * *

Endymion was deep in thought when his wife came into his office, holding a tea tray in her hand.

"It's very late, Endy. You should get some rest," Serena said, pouring a cup of tea for him.

He smiled and lifted her hand, kissing her knuckles. She flustered slightly, and smiled back.

"You were luring me all day long," he stated simply, holding her hand.

She blushed, but didn't look away or panic. "Not really…I was more…flirting with you, I suppose," she replied and gave his hand a squeeze before heading for the bookshelf. "How much longer will you take?" she threw over her shoulder, reaching up to a thick volume of book.

"I think ten more minutes would've been enough if you didn't come," Endymion said.

She turned and put her hands on her hips. "And here I am, giving you tea to drink, and you're saying it's my fault that you can't think."

"It is your fault," he answered and stood up, striding towards her. Then he caught her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "And now, you're seducing me."

Her hand slid down her hip and she smiled disturbingly. "You're right on that part."

"Lady, you'll be the end of me," he murmured and kissed her again.

She smiled. "You're already the end of me."

* * *

"Queen Serenity asked me about where I came from," Serena said as she lay in his arms, spent.

Endymion caressed her, thinking. "Do you suppose that she came for some other business than the one she gave us?"

"I think so," she lifted herself onto her elbows. "She seems particularly interested in me."

"I agree. It's very odd…and unsettling. I don't want anyone to hurt you," Endymion hugged her close, caressing her golden hair and bare back.

Serena smiled at his protective attitude and kissed his neck. "Thanks."

The prince kissed her forehead in response. The princess fell asleep soon after, but he stayed up late into the night, worried and thoughtful.

* * *

Serena walked down the corridor, planning on going down to the kitchen again and talk with Mina. But one of her husband's Counselors stopped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Good-morning, sir," she said as warmly as she could. "Did you wish to talk to me?"

"I did," the man replied sternly. "Do you practice witchcraft?"

"Witchcraft?" Serena repeated in surprise. "No, I don't. Why, sir?"

"You must have bewitched the prince Endymion, His Highness. He would never have thought of marrying a commoner and a maid."

Serena was sorely hurt. She stared at the man in shock. "I'm not a witch and I don't practice witchcraft. I did not bewitch my husband. We married willingly." Her answer was frosty and cool.

"His Highness would never have – "

"What, Lord Howard? I would never have what?" Endymion appeared behind the man.

The Counselor turned and bowed low.

"I'd very much like if you would be so kind as to wait by the doors of my office," Endymion continued, and took his wife's hand in his. "You and I will talk, Lord Howard. In the meanwhile, leave Princess Serena, Her Highness, alone."

* * *

Serena was silent as they headed towards the kitchen. She kept her eyes on the marble floor, sorely hurt that no one would accept her, and felt guilty that he had to come to her rescue every single time.

Endymion stopped and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he said to her.

She smiled uncertainly, and did not answer back with a, "I love you, too."

The prince sighed and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I love you. Remember that."

Serena nodded obediently and continued the rest of the way alone.

Endymion felt the dull ache in his heart and cursed Lord Howard.

* * *

"This isn't a game anymore, Lord Howard," Endymion said grimly. "Show all your cards and I will show you mine. Don't ever bother her again, or you will answer to my wrath."

Lord Howard flinched visibly, but his expression did not change. "My lord, sir, this maid has bewitched you into believing that she is your wife."

"She is my wife, Lord Howard," Endymion replied grimly. "Would you like to take a look at the legal documents signed by the Reverend Tudor?"

"Yes, please, my lord," Howard said.

Endymion reached into a drawer and took out a piece of paper. "Now, look at it and look closely! Will you still doubt that we are unmarried or she has bewitched me into believing that we're married?"

Lord Howard had to admit that the papers were real, with the signature of the witnesses and the Reverend Tudor. "I do not doubt any longer, sir," he said. "But how has it come to this? Everyone in this Palace wonders: from the Counsel to the servants. Everyone is wondering."

Endymion felt rage, and composed himself before answering. "Lord Howard, I love Princess Serena, and she loves me. Is that not enough?"

"Forgive me, my lord, for doubting so much, but how do you know if she did not come for the wealth and the fanciness? How do you know that you not only love her beauty but also her heart?"

"I think, Lord Howard, that has been enough," Endymion's eyes held a fire. "That is a matter between a husband and a wife, wouldn't you say so, Lord Howard?"

"And how do you know, sir, that she is not a spy?"

"I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH!"

There was a moment of silence. Endymion took a deep breath.

"She is not a spy, Lord Howard. Would you be so kind as to tell me what has you doubting so?"

Lord Howard sighed, and he looked suddenly old and weary. "Prince Endymion, are you really blinded by love? Do you not see Queen Serenity? She came here for other reasons, not just the one of visiting the Golden Kingdom. Do you not see the similarity of names between the Princess and the Queen? Do you not see the similarity of how they look, walk, and talk? Princess Serena is Queen Serenity's daughter, Endymion."

The prince stood there, stunned.

"When you were four, my prince, there was a rumor around the world," Lord Howard said tiredly. "The rumor was that Queen Serenity of Moon had a daughter – a very beautiful daughter named Serenity. Then, a rebel desiring for power stole that child. Queen Serenity soon found the rebel, but the rebel lay dying, and would not say anything of that Silver Child. The Queen's heart was broken, and she searched and searched for all these years…and rumor had it that someone in Golden Kingdom had found that Silver Child."

"So…Queen Serenity came for my wife?" Endymion sighed deeply.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, my lord," Howard replied.

"Lord Howard, you didn't really doubt her, did you? You only wanted to get to the point that she is Queen Serenity's daughter."

"No, I did not really doubt her, my lord. She is a very bright and optimistic lady. I am glad that you have married. You are the perfect match for each other."  
Endymion looked long and hard at the Counselor. "You have hurt her very deeply, Henry," Endymion said sadly. "Perhaps you should talk with her. Do not reveal to her of her origin just yet. In the meanwhile, I need to ask the Roberts's."

* * *

Serena felt lonely. Had Endy talked with Lord Howard for so long? She wondered silently and stared at the roses around her. At that moment, the flowers did not really look very beautiful.

"If you are trying to find Prince Endymion, he will not be with you for this night, Your Highness."

Serena did not turn and did not flinch.

"I apologize, Princess Serena, for my rude and unreasonable accusations against you," Lord Howard said. "I think you will know soon why I did what I did. Forgive me, my lady."

Serena turned around and sighed sadly. "It seems at though no one would accept me, Lord Howard," she whispered. "It's different when Prince Endymion comforts me…but as soon as he goes away for anything, the comforts go with him…"

"I believe you are a very bright and beautiful lady, Princess," Lord Howard said. "And I believe the Counsel thinks so, as well. You have demonstrated your intelligence and compassion for Norn. It was since then that the Counsel wholly accepted you."

"I'm glad," Serena smiled a little. "Thank you for telling me so, Lord Howard."

"My pleasure, my lady."

"Do you know where my husband went to?"

"I do not, Your Highness, but I think he will be back before dawn."

"I thank you, Henry."

* * *

Serena tossed and turned in the great bed. Without him, she was restless, and the dreams that she could not remember afterwards haunted her.

Endymion slipped into the sheets beside her and gathered her into his arms. She fell silent and her breath became regular immediately. A smile lit up his face as he caressed her.

He was debating with himself: should he wake her up and make love to her, or should he just hold her and leave her alone? His smile turned wry as he laughed inwardly at himself. Somehow, it didn't seem like a choice – it seemed more like the inevitable.

Endymion lowered his head and kissed her deeply on the lips. Somewhere along the line, she had woken up, and passion took over them for a very, very long time.

* * *

Endymion opened his eyes and felt his joy and love in his arms. Smiling, he snuggled his face in her endless soft hair, kissing her bare shoulder gently.

"I love you, Endy," Serena murmured in her sleep.

"I love you, too," Endymion kissed her again.

The prince was thoughtful as he lay there awake, with her in his arms. The sheets and blankets and their legs and arms and bodies were twisted together, entwined.

Serena was awakened by some unknown dreams and yawned delicately. "What time is it, Love?" she asked.

"Still very early. You can still sleep if you want to, Bunny."

She sighed contentedly. "Where did you go last evening, Endy? I waited for you for long."

He hugged her tight. "I'm sorry I made you wait, Buns. I went to see your parents."

She blinked innocently at him, and for a moment, Endymion wanted just to have her for the eternity and never have to worry about anything else.

She raised herself onto her elbows and leaned down, kissing him passionately. "Perhaps we should make love first before you explain to me thoroughly why you went away to see my parents without even telling me."

He wrinkled his nose. "That sounds very appealing."

"I know. I'm very desirable."

Endymion groaned. "You're right on that part."

* * *

Serena left her husband's company very reluctantly after breakfast and made her way down the long corridor.

"Good-morning, Your Highness," one of the Counselors greeted her with warmth as she passed by.

"Good-morning, Lord Connor, sir," Serena replied brightly, her face lighting up with a smile.

Queen Serenity was waiting for her in the Rose Garden, and Serena breathed the fresh fragrant air happily. The roses seemed very beautiful now.

"Well, good-morning to you, Princess Serena," the Queen greeted amiably.

"Morning, Queen Serenity. Did you wish to see me?"

"In fact, I did."

"May I ask what you wanted to see me for, Your Majesty?"

Queen Serenity seemed troubled, and nodded slowly. "Princess Serena, what I am about to say will come as a shock to you, and perhaps…" she faltered slightly. "And perhaps you will not take it as I hope… Serena, what do you know of your past?"

"I know for a fact that you're my mother."

* * *

Queen Serenity stared at her in shock. "B-but how?"

"The Roberts's took me in when I was still a baby, and even though I don't remember, I do have a very curious mind. So I did a little research. And besides, Endy told me this morning."

"What do you think, daughter – I meant, Serena?"

"I take it well, Mother. I would have wished that the Roberts's are here, but…circumstances do not seem to allow for that – "

"Indeed it does, daughter," Ken Roberts said from behind the princess.

"Father! How came you all here?" she looked from Ken to Irene to Sam, who were all smiling.

"Endymion. He brought us here for this special occasion."

"I'm really sorry that I didn't…that I didn't ask for your permission, Father, but I was very curious…"

"I'm glad that you're curious, daughter. It saves a lot of trouble."

* * *

Endymion silenced her laughter with a kiss, his arms tight around her.

"I take it that the meeting with Queen Serenity and the Roberts's went well?" he asked, fingering her golden locks.

She nodded and smiled sweetly. "Mother – Queen Serenity, that is – wanted me to go to the Moon Kingdom with her, to get to know my inheritance."

The prince groaned. "God, please don't go, Buns. I'll miss you."

"I know you'll miss me," she whispered, kissing him. "So I give this to you." She took out a small, golden, star-shaped locket. "This is our love token. It will play as long as we love each other."

He took it and listened to the haunting music. "I'll treasure it, Love."

The princess smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

Okay guys so there is only three more chapters left and I'm gonna go over them and edit them. So I'll be posting the next chapter next week. Feedback's are welcomed ^_^

Crystal Selena


	6. The War

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon copyrights February/March 1999 and all its characters are the rightful property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., Bandai. English adaptation copyrights 1995 DIC Corporations.

"Faults are thick where love is thin."  
English Proverb

* * *

"I'll write you," Serena promised. "I'll be back in a month. Don't worry."

Endymion touched her face gently, his eyes filled with sorrow. "Do you have to go?"

"I'd like to know my kingdom, Love, before I actually succeed it," Serena squeezed his hand.

"Well, I'll always be here if you need me," he said and kissed her forehead before letting her go.

She waved and beamed at him before the carriage disappeared with Mina, now her maid, Queen Serenity, and the Roberts's.

The Prince sighed again sadly and didn't turn until the carriage had long disappeared down the road.

* * *

"So tell me about Endymion," Ken said to Serena in the carriage. "Does he cherish you, daughter?"

Serena nodded and beamed happily. "Yes, he's very good to me."

"Let's all hope that it lasts," Sam joked.

"It will, Sam, don't you worry about that," Serena replied with a wider smile. "He will never stop loving me."

"How do you know, Serena?" Queen Serenity asked, her gray eyes searching.

Serena shrugged. "I just know. It's not a question, Mother…it's…it's like I know the water will always flow and the trees will always grow. It's not a prediction or a statement…you just know…" the Princess trailed off, her eyes faraway, in a distant happy memory. "You just know," she finished with an embarrassed smile. "I can't explain it; I'm sorry."

* * *

Serena tossed and turned on her bed in the Moon Palace and longed for his arms around her. She felt as though a fire was burning inside her, and she could not escape its cruel licking tongues, nor could she sleep. A lonely tear escaped her eyes and she clutched the pillows and the sheets, moaning softly.

They – the people of the Moon – had welcomed her warmly and with love. She was glad that they had accepted her like the Golden Kingdom had not – not yet, anyway. Her Mother had announced that there would be a reception ball held tomorrow night. So, perhaps she could forget him there and have a little fun.

It was agonizing, and minutes dragged on like hours before the day dawned fairly. She woke from a haunting dream that she could not remember and moaned as she felt parts of her body painfully. Tiredly, she washed and dressed.

One thing that Serena had noticed about the Moon was that there wasn't wind on it, and everything was so silent without the rustles of the leaves. The Moon had no natural water, either – water was transported from the Earth.

* * *

Serena felt a little dizzy and sick in the stomach as she ate her breakfast. Thinking that she had done much traveling the day before and had not yet had a decent rest, she ignored the sickly feeling and conversed with some of her Mother's advisors.

After breakfast, Queen Serenity showed her around the Palace, and began to teach her of the history and the bloodlines of the Moon. Serena concentrated as the best she could, but felt sick still. A good thing that I memorize things easily, she thought to herself as they approached the Dining Hall for the midday dinner.

Serena felt a sea of nausea as soon as she'd smelled food. Stopping suddenly in her tracks, she clutched at her stomach.

"Daughter! What's wrong?" Queen Serenity asked in concern, stepping towards her swiftly to support her.

The Princess recovered soon after and smiled weakly. "No, I'm fine, Mother. Would you please excuse me for the midday meal?"

"Of course, Serena. Of course."

"What did you have in mind for the afternoon, Mother? Now that we're done with the history… Well, I took notes on it to help me remember them…"

"I'm really glad that you take it to your heart to learn about your birth kingdom," Queen Serenity said softly with a delighted smile.

Serena blushed slightly. "It is my birth kingdom, after all. And besides, since I'd found out early on that I was the Princess of the Moon, I read many books on its history and governing system. But it's different to hear it from your view. It would do me good to see it from different angles – especially for history," she felt dizzy for a moment, and shook her head slightly. "Will you please excuse me from lunch, Mother? I am sorry…but I think a little bit of rest would do me good."

Queen Serenity nodded and watched with knowing eyes as her daughter went away.

* * *

Serena was writing a letter to him again within six hours. She couldn't tell him that she was feeling sick – she wouldn't have him worry for her – and besides, she was sure that it'd pass before the sun sets this eve.

Still, she felt sick after sealing the letter and giving it to Mina to deliver to the mailman. Tired and sick, she changed into more comfortable garments and slipped into the bed.

Mina was very sullen when she returned. "I miss Andrew," she muttered to herself.

Serena stretched out on her bed. "I know what you're feeling, Mina. I miss my Endy."

The both of them sighed pitifully. "Should I shorten this trip, Mina?" Serena asked. "But then again, it might seem insulting to Mother and all…"

Serena turned and rubbed her temples. "Mina, do you know of anything that can put me to sleep?"

"Well, I've tried a lullaby, I've tried a massage, I've tried to tell you to count numbers, and nothing worked. So I don't know of anything else that can put you to sleep," Mina shrugged. "You aren't feeling well. What's wrong?"

Serena shook her head. "No, it's just a dizzy head and a sick stomach. I probably had a very big breakfast. I'll be all right by supper."

"Well, take care. I'm going now."

"See you," Serena said as Mina closed the door, and sighed unhappily, staring up into the canopy.

She pictured his handsome face in her mind, filled with love and affection. He was the best person in the world, in her opinion. Already, she was missing him sorely, and wanted no more than to return to his side and offer him all that she had and she was.

Serena fell into a comfortable and restful sleep soon after.

* * *

Time flew by as the Princess of the Moon was taught and learned all that she could about her native kingdom in the short time of four weeks. She mailed him a letter every single day and read his replies with a joyous heart. At night, if only she could think about him, she would sleep well.

Serena felt sick every single day, especially in the mornings, when she smelled food for breakfast. Always, she had vomited after breakfast, and she couldn't hide it from her two mothers, and her mothers were very concerned with her.

She could hardly concentrate, either. She was beginning to doubt that she wasn't sick. So one day, after three weeks, she asked the two mothers to see her in her chambers.

"I didn't want to leave either of you out of this," she declared as the three sat and drank some tea. "You were both my mother, and I wouldn't want to be disrespectful or rude toward either of you." Serena sighed and looked away for a moment. "Mothers, I think I'm pregnant."

"Really?" both of them sounded happy and impressed.

"Well, I've been sick and cannot concentrate for three weeks now. I don't think I could be sick with a disease while I feel fine other than in the mornings," Serena smiled. "And I checked with Doctor Anderson. You know, Amy Anderson? Well, she said that I was pregnant."

"Then congratulations," Irene put in and hugged her.

"Congratulations," Queen Serenity said and hugged her, as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Endymion was having a hard time in his Palace. War was threatening to break out on his southern borders, some rebels and also some invading forces from the kingdom neighboring his who supported the rebels.

The prince was sure that war was highly likely, and considered to declare it first and prepare the soldiers. The rebels were saying that he had married a witch and that she was dangerous and would be the person who brings destruction to the rest of the universe. Endymion was very upset, and would not tolerate the rebels, because they had insulted his wife.

And always, he missed her dearly and mailed her every single day, and always, mentioning as little about the rebels and the war as possible. He looked forward to the day that she would come back and embrace him again.

However, it was decidedly not so. The Counsel urged him to do what he had to do, and he declared war on the kingdom that supported the rebels. Thinking that if he won – which was very likely, indeed – he could negotiate with the rebels instead of crushing them, for the rebels would have it no other way than fighting and bloodshed. It was partly his wife's idea, as well.

Endymion was forced to move to the south to camp with the generals and soldiers, where battles would break out.

* * *

Serena was dancing on her toes for the last week. She had decided to tell him when she goes back, face-to-face, and see his delighted reaction.

But soon, her glee was spoiled. War broke out between the Golden Kingdom and its southern neighbor. She didn't dare to appear imprudent to leaving at once, and stayed her course, though she was worried beyond description. She wanted to be by his side and give comfort and counsel as best as she could offer.

It was cool and bright the morning that Serena had packed and prepared to go back. The Roberts's were leaving, as well. She bade her Mother and the people of the Moon goodbye, promising that she would come back after the war is over in her husband's kingdom.

Serena looked out the window as the carriage rolled away. She clutched at her hands, frowning, thinking.

"Serena, Endymion will be all right," Sam said, holding her hand.

"I know," the Princess replied, but her expression did not change.

Meanwhile, Endymion stood before a map and stared at it thoughtfully.

"There will be a battle here, you say?" he pointed to some hills by a lake.

"Yes, Endymion," Andrew replied heavily.

"Very well," he said after a moment of silence. "Lord Howard, would you please prepare the men for the battle and bid them a good rest? They will have to wake up tomorrow at six. There's a long and difficult march waiting for them, but tell them that I will go with them."

"Yes, sir," Lord Howard bowed and left.

Endymion sat down in a chair. "Do you miss Mina, Andrew?"

"Certainly," Andrew sipped on his glass of rum. "They are coming back today, aren't they? And they should arrive here the day after tomorrow. I hope that the battle would be over by then…I don't want Mina or Serena in any danger."

Endymion was silent and thoughtful.

* * *

"Goodbye, Father," Serena hugged him tightly. "I will come back as often as I can."

"Goodbye, Daughter. Take care of yourself and my grandchild."

Serena smiled and nodded. She hugged her mother and Sam and bade them goodbyes before mounting her horse with Mina and galloping off towards the south.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mina asked after an hour or two.

"What's a good idea?"

"Galloping to see our lovers through the night?"

"Of course," Serena looked at her friend. "Why?"

"Well, I don't have any problems with it, but you are pregnant. My aunt had a miscarriage after she'd rode on a horse for a day when she was eight months."

"She's different from me, Mina," Serena insisted. "First of all, she was eight months. I'm only one month. And besides, I think I can handle some horse riding.

We'll switch to carriages after supper."

"Well, just be careful. I don't want you hurt."

The two friends continue to dash the distance towards their homes.

* * *

"When are you planning to get married?" Serena asked as they slowed their horses down to a walk after their ride in the carriage and the change of horses.

"We had decided to marry after we come back, but since war broke out, we decided to marry as soon as it's over. I hope it doesn't take long," Mina sighed sadly.

"I suggest you to marry ASAP. Choose one of the more appropriate times – like after a victory. The war will be long, trust me," she drank from her canteen.

"Yeah, you're right," Mina was silent for a moment. "Enough about me. How about you? Are you feeling all right? You didn't eat much for supper."

"I'm feeling okay. Maybe a little dizzy and sick like always, but other than that, I'm fine."

* * *

Endymion woke up from restless dreams the next morning and prepared to go to war with his soldiers. After a simple breakfast, he fastened his sword (one of his family legacies) at his side and took up the musket, checking to see that the gunpowder was dry. And then he set off at the front on his mighty steed with Lord/General Howard, General Andrew Howard (Lord Howard's son), and some other generals.

As he started, Endymion prayed that all his soldiers would make through this war.

* * *

Endymion dropped into his chair, his face worn and tired.

After a long and difficult battle, he had won, yet the dead and the wounded were so great that they were still uncounted. He drank some ale and washed his face. He missed her and wanted her to comfort him.

"Endymion, the watchmen said that there are two people on horses coming our way," Andrew said urgently from the flap of the tent.

Endymion grabbed his sword – all clean now from blood and mud – and rushed forward.

One of the watchmen dismounted his horse and bowed before the Prince. "My lord, we could not stop them, for they were…"

But Endymion and Andrew were no longer listening. Upon the dirty and dusty road made by the stamps of horses, two women in travel-stained garments galloped toward them. The instant recognition hit them hard, and they nearly keeled over with joy.

Serena beamed as soon as she saw his disbelieving and joyous face. She flew towards him as soon as she had dismounted, not even giving the stableman enough time to take the reins.

"Endy!" she cried out and threw herself into his open arms.

"Buns, oh, Bunny," he embraced her tight, stroking her hair.

Nearby, Andrew was hugging Mina, but the most break-taking couple had to be the Prince and the Princess: not only were they higher in status and were royalties, also their marriage had been more difficult and challenging.

The soldiers watched them, all smiling, for they were happy for the Prince and the Princess to reunite and face this cruel and difficult war together.

* * *

As Endymion drew away from their heated kiss, he gazed down on her beloved features and smiled.

"You chose a fine time to come, my Love," he whispered, caressing her face. "This war has been rough."

"I know," she smiled back and kissed him again. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be here sooner…"

"It's okay. As long as you're here now…" he hugged her fiercely, his heart constricting. This woman had so much power over him… "I love you, Buns."

"I love you, too." She beamed at him again. "Andrew and Mina are getting married ASAP. I suggested that they should marry after a decisive victory in the war.

This is going to be a long one, too." She added and sighed sadly. "I wish the rebels could just listen…why do they not accept me? I've tried to please them. I've done everything in my power to be the person that they want me to be."

"Hey, you're perfect the way you are. If they don't accept you and love you, it's their loss. You don't have to change at all," he said softly to her, kissing away all her tears.

Serena nodded and shook her head to clear the thought. "Enough about them already. Let's talk about us," she cuddled closer to him.

"Us? What did you want to talk about?" Endymion asked casually, pulling the blanket to cover her bare back. It was cold in the night.

She lifted herself onto her elbows and smiled down to him. "I was a little sick and tired the past month, and – "

"What's wrong? Did you see a doctor? Are you all right? You shouldn't have taken all the stress upon yourself. Oh, I'm so sorry, Love. I shouldn't have – "

"Endy," she kissed him softly. "Love, do you want a baby?" she asked him, smiling slightly.

"Your baby," he corrected her gently. "I want your baby. Our baby."

She took one of his hands and put it to her still flat stomach. "Endy, I love you," she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

Slowly, understanding dawned upon him. He stared at her beautiful face open-mouthed, looking from her eyes to her stomach and back. "A baby? Our baby?"

Serena nodded, gladdened by the fact that he was so ecstatic. "Our baby, Love."

His eyes held a fierce joy and a vow of protection. He promised her silently that he would protect her and let no harm come to her. Then he kissed her.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled again. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," he whispered back, stroking her in the dark. "Bunny, I can't believe… Oh, Heaven's goodness! Our baby," he caressed her stomach and leaned down, pressing his ear to her smooth skin. "Our baby. A person made by you and me…" his voice gave way as he gazed back into her eyes. "How long have you known?"

"For about a week. I didn't tell you in my letters because, well, I wanted to surprise you, and see your reaction myself." She laughed softly and snuggled closer.

He caressed her sweetly. "Goodnight, Sweetheart."

"Goodnight, my Prince. I'm so glad that I'm with you right now."

"Me, too."

* * *

Serena didn't eat much the next morning. He was greatly concerned, and forced some toast and ale into her. She couldn't refuse his commands, of course, and accepted the food without any protests.

After breakfast, Endymion kissed her goodbye and went to spy out the geography of some lands with Andrew and Lord Howard and some other generals.

Serena walked towards the tent where the wounded were tended to and kept, and smiled and nodded to all those who greeted and saluted her.

When she entered the tent, the murmur of voices in there died away to silence. She felt abashed, but didn't show, and smiled a little, looking around.

There were many soldiers who were wounded. Those that were not in uniforms, she could see that they were the rebels. The man who stared at her with burning hatred in his eyes she knew was one of the leaders of the rebels. She looked bravely into his eyes, calm and sincere. When the moment was past, he looked away and busied himself in changing the bandages on his arm.

She walked toward him with light steps (as light as she could make them), but he shrank away when she stood at his feet. "May I offer some help, sir?" she said earnestly.

The man didn't even bother to answer. After another moment of silence, she walked down the aisle and stood by the feet of the next man, who was licking his lips. From his uniform, Serena knew that he was one of her husband's soldiers. "May I offer some help, sir?" she asked again.

The soldier looked at her and nodded slowly.

Serena beamed at him and went away to get some warm water. Then she stepped back and kneeled by him as she helped him to drink the water. "How do you feel, sir? How are the wounds?"

"I feel fine, my lady," the man croaked. "And the wounds are not so bad. Your Highness is a very strong cause to fight for."

Serena smiled and bade him a good rest before moving on to the next. The man was from the invading forces, and was badly wounded. She did not bother to ask him if he needed help, because he was wincing and touching his wrist, which was soaked with blood.

She got some new bandages and asked one of the doctors what was wrong with the soldier. After she discovered where his wound was and how deep it was, she walked back to the man and gently touched his arm to get his attention. She smiled slightly and encouragingly at him, and the man allowed her to help.

Slowly, and with great care, she took off the blood-soaked bandage deftly and applied some more medicine before bandaging up the man's wrist again.

"Would you like some water, sir?" she asked when she was done.

"Yes, please, Princess Serena," the man nodded and even tried to smile in gratitude through his winces of pain.

She gave him a cup of water and moved on again. And as she moved from one soldier to the next, constantly going to and fro between the water source, the doctors, and the wounded soldiers, the leader of the rebel followed her with eyes that showed disbelief and, eventually, some kind and form of respect.

* * *

It was nigh lunch when Endymion came into the tent, having heard from some of his soldiers that his wife was in there.

His eyes landed on her, as she was giving another cup of water to a wounded soldier. He smiled and nodded in answer towards the salutes and walked towards her.

She beamed happily at him and told the soldier that she was attending that she would be right back. "I need a word with you," she murmured and took his hand, leading him away.

Endymion kissed her hungrily as soon as they were out of the tent and out of anyone's sight. She kissed him back passionately.

"How was your trip?"

"It was good. We have some advantages on our side."

"Good," she nodded and hesitated for a moment. "Endy, do you think that we could possibly spare some food for the soldiers not from our kingdom and the rebels?"

He smiled and stroked her golden hair. "It's up to you."

She beamed. "Thanks. I think lunch is ready in our tent."

"Actually, I'll tag along and help," he kissed her nose. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled at him and they went back to the tent.

And so, the Prince and the Princess began helping the doctors to tend to the wounded.

* * *

Eventually, Serena came back to the man that she had started with: the leader of the rebels. He was looking at her with a doubtful and confused expression in his eyes. She smiled at him again and kneeled beside him.

Without a word, she loosened the bandage on his arm and examined the wound closely. "It's an ugly cut," she said softly and took a bottle of some liquid medicine. "This will hurt, sir." Gently, she applied it to the wound and took some fresh bandage to tie it up.

"I'll be back, sir," she said and went away to get a tray of food and water for him. Then she put it down beside him. "This can't be called a feast, sir, but this is what I can find for now. Supper will be better."

The man nodded and said nothing, but his face was no longer doubtful and confused.

* * *

Serena kissed him softly on the lips, holding him tight in her arms.

"Eat. You need food and rest," Endymion said, caressing her face.

"Okay. I'm getting a little hungry from all of the work."

"Save your strength, my Love. Evening tonight we will discuss our next move. I need your opinions on it," he kissed her again. "Be careful. How are you feeling? What about our baby?"

"I'm fine. The baby's fine, too. Don't worry." She smiled up to him.

He kissed her again and hugged her close. "I don't want to leave you, Buns."

"Where are you going?" she asked, alarmed. "You were gone this morning. I wanted to stay by your side until this eve."

He smiled and hesitated. "Well, I am the Prince, after all. I think I can afford to miss the lunch that I arranged with my Counselors."

She smiled up to him. "Thanks, Endy. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

It was late afternoon before anyone had seen the Princess again. She had slept through, dreaming of happy dreams that she could not remember afterwards.

Her husband was gone again, leaving a note saying that he needed to talk (or at least try) with the leader of the rebels that was wounded and captured.

She walked to the edge of their camp and returned the watchmen's greetings warmly. There, she looked out, and breathed in the fresh and cool air. The view was spectacular there.

"You look beautiful," he whispered huskily from behind her.

She turned and beamed at him. "Thanks. You look very handsome, too," she leaned up to receive his kiss.

"The meeting with him didn't turn out quite as I expected," Endymion sighed, nibbling at her lips. "His name is Robert Frank. He wouldn't say anything, except that he wanted to see you."

"Me? Why me?" she asked in surprise, though she didn't break off the physical contact with him.

He kissed her deeply this time. "I don't know. Perhaps he wants to talk with you."

"I'll go see him, then. Are you all right by yourself?"

"No, but I'll see that I still have my sanity while you're with him."

Serena smiled and hugged him before heading towards the tent where the prisoners were kept.

* * *

The Princess sat down in a chair across the table from Robert Frank, the man that she had helped, and thanked the guard who had led her there.

"My husband said that you wanted to see me, Mr. Frank," she said calmly, looking at the man.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, Princess."

There was a moment of silence. Serena was calm and earnest, yet she did not push him, and sat there quietly with a glass of water in front of her.

"I think Your Highness knows what I was fighting for," Frank began slowly, as if with difficulties.

"Yes, I do," Serena smiled ruefully. "According to you and your men's claim, I was the witch who would destroy this universe – and I had started my quest of destruction by bewitching Prince Endymion. Tell me, Mr. Frank," she added, "what did you think of my husband – before I had appeared?"

If Robert Frank was surprised, he didn't show. "His Highness has always been a just and fair ruler. Perhaps at times a little indifferent, but he had always had the kingdom's best interests in his heart. When the Duke and the Duchess – his aunt and uncle – died, it was a mighty blow on him – and on us, as well. It was… It was very emotional for some of us citizens. But from then on, Prince Endymion, His Highness, began to slip and lose his touch. First his unreasonably long period of mourning, and then his refusal of taking the crown, and then you, Your Highness, appeared. No one really noticed or cared at the beginning, of course. But as time went on, His Highness's peculiar decision on Norn surprised and even worried some of us farmers down here in the south."

"I'm sure it did," Serena agreed.

"So, if you would like anything out from me this day, Princess Serena, I would like some of my questions answered – and those questions belong to all of us here, all the rebels."

Serena lifted her chin proudly, but not overly so, and looked him straight in the eye. "If it is appropriate and related to the subject hereof, then yes, Mr. Frank," she replied sincerely and coolly.

"How did it come by of His Highness's decision on Norn? Was it as rumors had that you had bent his decision upon your will?"

"All rumors have part of truth in them, Mr. Frank," Serena replied. "As rumors had it, I did have impact on the decision that was made by Prince Endymion. I deny the fact that I had bent his decision upon my will; I deny the fact that I had ever tried."

Frank was doubtful, and stared at her searchingly for a long moment. "Then what happened, Princess Serena? You were only a maid then – or were you already his mistress?"

Her anger was flaring, but she calmed herself and answered in a cool and sincere voice, "Yes, Mr. Frank. I was only a maid when Prince Endymion made his decision on Norn."

"What happened?"

"I was the cook of the Palace. It is my belief that it was my cooking that had first caught Prince Endymion's attention. He was on the verge of a decision, and all but asked for my opinion."

"Your Highness does know that it is not a convincing tale."

"Yes, I know, Mr. Frank," Serena assented. "But this is what happened. If you have questions as to why Prince Endymion asked me, of all people, I think you should ask him. I am not free to tell the tale, neither am I under any oath. It is up to you to believe or reject."

Frank was silent and looked at her grimly and gravely. "And your marriage, Your Highness?"

"Our marriage was not planned ahead of time. It was not expected, either."

"It is said that you were his lover once," Mr. Frank said sharply.

"I was. I am." Serena replied proudly and calmly. "We decided to marry. That is how this tale goes."

"And I heard that you ran away from the Palace. Is that not so, Princess Serenity?"

"Mr. Frank, I would please you to call me Princess Serena. We are talking of Golden Kingdom and my marriage. They are under the name of Serena Roberts. As to my name of Serenity of Moon, it is another matter entirely," Serena said quietly.

"I would please. Did you not run away from the Palace, Princess Serena?"

"I did," Serena admitted calmly.

"And what was the cause of it, Your Highness?"

"The cause of it is a matter between Prince Endymion and I. I cannot reveal that to you – unless by some chance Prince Endymion he himself decides to tell you."

Frank was silent and thoughtful again.

At length Serena stood up. "Supper will be brought to each of you very soon," she said and turned, leaving.

"Princess Serena."

She stopped.

"I need to speak with His and Your Highness."

* * *

Endymion watched her move around the camp with hungry eyes. He had missed her, and now that she was back by his side, he felt as though he was in paradise.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked softly, holding his hand.

"Nothing much. Just how beautiful you are and how glad I am to have you here," he kissed her knuckles and embraced her.

She smiled at him. "Mr. Frank wanted to talk with us."

He nodded. "We'll eat supper first. You need to take extreme care. How's our baby?" at the mentioning of their baby, his face split into a wide grin.

She blushed. "The baby's fine."

"How about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Maybe a little drained from today, but happy to have you, nevertheless," Serena smiled as they walked towards their tent for the supper meeting with the Counsel.

He held her hand tight. "I'm sorry that you have to do this, but I can't make a decision without you."

She smiled lovingly. "I know."

* * *

"We'll attack their camp right behind those hills tomorrow evening around this time," Endymion said decisively. "Starting from ten in the morning, we will march our men there. It would probably be six when we're there. After a brief halt – a little food, drink, and so on – we will attack together at eight o'clock sharp."

He looked towards his wife for her opinion. She nodded with a small smile.

"And we will attack from four sides altogether. Is that clear, gentlemen?"

"Yes, sir," the generals replied.

"Very well. You are dismissed. Henry, stay here for a moment, will you?"

Lord Howard nodded and waited patiently as the rest of the people in the tent filed out. When they were all gone, he relaxed and took a sip of his ale. "Now what is it, Endymion?"

"Robert Frank wants to see us – Serena and I," the prince sat back down into his chair tiredly. "And I can't say I trust him, either. We need the information that he can provide, but before that, he wants answers to questions that are only matters between Serena and I."

"Well, you have to weigh the options. Which one is more important – to get the information to win this war, or to keep the matter of your marriage and love secret?"

Endymion was silent, and stared at his glass for long. Then, he lifted his eyes and smiled up to Lord Howard. "Thanks, Henry."

"Good luck. Frank is a tough nut to crack," he said and stood up, leaving.

When Lord Howard was gone, Serena stood up from her chair and went to kiss him.

"What does that mean?" he whispered huskily when their kiss ended.

"That means I love you," she answered, smiling up at him.

He smiled. "I love you, too." Then, after a moment of comfortable silence, he pulled her head back and stooped to kiss her again. "When do you want to speak with Frank?"

"We should get this over right now," she said breathily.

He wrinkled his nose. "I have a much better idea in my mind," he reached for the back of her gown, but she stopped him.

"Business and then pleasure. There's no guarantee how long we'll be here if we have pleasure first," although, she was breathless and anticipating.

"I don't think I will listen to you this time," he said.

She smiled and blushed. "You're right. Pleasure first."

The Prince lifted her up and went into their bedchamber.

* * *

"You seduce me too much," Endymion said sleepily, pulling her body closer to his.

"I didn't seduce you. You seduced me." She accused crossly.

He didn't answer, only embracing her tight and pillowing her head on his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "You distract me, my Love. You distract me and seduce me. And I can't live without you." He kissed her again, looking into her eyes that were no longer sleepy.

She smiled at him. "You stole my words."

He bent to nibble at her lips and sighed in contentment.

"What about Frank? Maybe we should talk to him now," she suggested.

"You're right. At least it'll take my hands off you for a while," he chuckled and sat up.

Serena looked around for her garbs, and found them tossed carelessly on the ground. She sighed and wrapped some sheets around her against the cold night.

"Why is it that when we make love, the garbs go ka-boom?"

"At least," he came after her and hugged her close to him; "I control myself from tearing the garbs off you to touch you."

She blushed crimson and freed the sheets from her body to put on her chemisette and corset. She turned and frowned impatiently at him. "Stop looking already. Will you lace this up for me?"

He reached out and sighed pitifully. "I wish there wasn't a war and that we were back in the Palace, so that we could make love for as long as we like and as loud as we like."

"Endy, shut up," she threw over her shoulder.

"Good idea," Endymion replied pleasantly.

"You're impossible, Endy," she rolled her eyes heavenward as he finished lacing up her corset.

* * *

"Next time remind me to get my hands off you. My legs feel like jelly," Serena hissed to him in the grayness before dawn.

"Maybe not," he grinned broadly, folding her hand into his own.

She scolded him and fell silent as they saw the tent.

The guards saluted them.

"Will you be kind enough to escort Mr. Frank to the Princess and I after breakfast?" Endymion said to the guards.

"Of course, Your Highness," the guard said humbly and bowed.

"Thank you," Endymion said and led his wife away.

"Do you want to go riding for a while?"

"That'd be great," Serena beamed at him.

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "We're moving west to the Burling Palace after the battle tonight."

She nodded. "Well, that's a very good idea."

He kissed her knuckles and held her close. "I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you, too," she replied. "Be brave in the battle, but promise me that you'll have enough sense to keep yourself alive."

"I promise," Endymion nodded.

She sighed and then looked up. "You know that we can't live without each other, and death is too far a breach for both of us, so don't die, all right?"

He bent and kissed her deeply. "I promise."

She smiled in relief. "And I promise you that I will stay by your side forever and we will have children… And we'll grow old together…"

* * *

When Robert Frank was led towards the Prince and the Princess, now in a deep conversation, it seemed to him that they were very much in love, not at all like a couple that was bewitched.

The royalties fell silent as Frank sat down in his chair. They waited for him to begin the questions, and the air about felt tense and mad with anticipation.

"We have many questions unanswered," he began calmly and slowly.

"That we know," Endymion replied with the air of a prince.

"And those questions mainly concerns your hastened and somewhat suspicious so-claimed love and marriage," Frank continued. "I need to know if this is a positive change. Prince Endymion, you have never been more different than you are now. You have never looked to a neighboring kingdom in friendship like you did for Norn. And from the encounters, so far, that I have had with you, you have changed very much from the textbook version in your biography. And the changes all involve Princess Serena here. If you would please, I would very much like the whole tale in truth, Your Highnesses."

Serena felt a pain in her soul and knew that it belonged to her husband. He was reluctant to reveal to this man that he obviously did not trust. Love and compassion and trust did not come easily to him, and she was all but starting to teach him. She squeezed his hand visibly and smiled at him.

"I went away from my father's plantations for a job so that I could do something other than sitting around in the house," she began the tale. "And I found it in the Palace's kitchen. My mother was a very fine cook, and she influenced me much. As I had said yesterday, Mr. Frank, I believe that it's my food that had first caught Prince Endymion's attention." And there, she fell silent, waiting for him to go on, and all the while encouraging him.

Endymion did not look at his wife, but he welcomed her encouragements gladly, for he needed them. "It was," he gave his assent. "I had a brief encounter with her for the first time in the Hall. It was in the morning, and she was reading the newspapers, as I was deep in thought. I was surprised and amazed that such a woman would be in the Palace and yet serving…" his voice gave way. "Mr. Frank, do you have a wife, sir?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, in fact I do, Your Highness," Mr. Frank answered.

"Forgive my bluntness, Mr. Frank, but do you love her?"

There was a long moment of silence. "I do, Your Highness."

Endymion smiled faintly. "I think you know how I have felt that first meeting."

"I think I do, Your Highness."

The Prince fell silent, and waited for her to continue their love story. Serena spoke softly in the morning sun, her golden hair shining and illuminating her fair face.

"That night, Mina – she's now my personal maid and friend, but she was Endymion's maid back then – was feeling sick, so I went to Prince Endymion's chambers," Serena smiled faintly, wrapped up in happy memories. "He needed someone to talk to him, and I was there, so we talked." She shrugged slightly.

"It was the second night that he asked me of my opinion on Norn. I think what I had told him influenced his way quite a bit."

"Indeed it did," Endymion replied, smiling at his wife. "Princess Serena preferred friendship over hostility. I took that advice. That was all there was to it."

"Well, the Norn business is clean," Mr. Frank stated. "And your visit to the Roberts's, Your Highness? And Princess, what of your runaway from the Palace? And your secret and hastened marriage in a small little-known church with a little-known priest?"

"On our way back to the Palace, Princess Serena asked if she could have some days off to visit her family. I consented, and was curious, so I went with her," Endymion answered.

"As to my runaway from the Palace…well, it was a test of our strength of love, I think," Serena smiled a little. "And we were successful. So we married afterwards in my hometown, with my parents and my brother. We didn't want an elaborate wedding with thousands of guests. We wanted a simple and true wedding."

Frank was silent, and he thought for a long while before bringing up the subject that he had once brought up. "And the name Serenity, Your Highnesses? How did that came about?"

"It is as the newspapers have stated," Serena replied, perhaps a little sharply for bringing up this sensitive subject that had no relation to what they were discussing. "I was stolen by a rebel from the Moon Kingdom when I was still a baby. And I, by chance, came to the Golden Kingdom, and the Roberts's took me in as their own. And Queen Serenity, my mother, came and claimed me."

"Forgive me, my lady, but is there a proof that you are the Princess Serenity?"

"I think that is quite enough," Endymion cut in. "The Moon Kingdom has magic of their own. Serena has inherited that magic in her blood, and so she possesses a natural charm and loveliness. If Queen Serenity claims that Serena is her daughter, then Serena is her daughter. There is no question about it. The rulers of the Moon never make a mistake about their bloodlines."

With that, Endymion took her hand and they went away.

* * *

Endymion was tightening the belt of his sword when his wife came in, her face set grim and grave still against Robert Frank's unsaid accusations.

He hugged her and kissed her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," her expression melted to a worried and loving one. "Don't forget your promise. Be very, very careful, all right?"

He nodded. "Okay. I'll be back tomorrow after the midday dinner. After that, we'll move west into the Burling Palace. Then, we'll make love for hours into the night."

She blushed and giggled softly. "I'm looking forward to it," she whispered and kissed him. "Be careful."

"I will," he gave her hand a final squeeze and turned, leaving, but not without glances backwards to the lady that kept his heart.

The rest of the company was already waiting for him when he came out of the tent. His quick eyes caught Mina and Andrew saying good-bye, but he did not scold them, and mounted his steed.

"Wait!"

Endymion turned and saw her, running towards him. In her hand, there was a shear, and he watched, along with the rest of the men, amazed, as she cut an oblong piece of her white silk gown and reached up, tying it around the hilt of his sword.

He smiled. "And I have our love token," he told her, folding her hand into his.

She smiled back. "Good. Now you're protected against any ill fortune that may come to you."

He looked at her for a moment longer and leaned down against the horse to kiss her.

Then he turned and rode down the trampled path that led to the battle. Serena watched as her bright banner shone at the start of the company, and smiled.

Even though she was uneasy, she was sure that he would make it through and come back to her.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be next weekend. Feedbacks, please! ^_^

Crystal Selena


	7. Death

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon copyrights February/March 1999 and all its characters are the rightful property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., Bandai. English adaptation copyrights 1995 DIC Corporations.

"Have a heart that never hardens, and a temper that never tires, and a touch that never hurts."  
Charles Dickens

* * *

All that day, Serena was on needles, reaching out through their psychological link once a minute to see if he's all right. And then he would assure her, and she would calm down for a moment.

After a simple supper (she didn't eat much), Serena, with Mina, stood at the southern border of their camp and looked out into the growing darkness.

"It's almost eight," Mina muttered.

Serena didn't answer, and reached out again to tell him that she loved him. He answered with identical emotions and then, he was off.

* * *

Serena did not sleep that night, and fidgeted with Mina sitting next to her. The dawn was cold and bright, and foretold happy news. Once again, she reached out to see if he was all right, and found out that he was injured but alive.

It did not help much; instead, she was worried now more than ever. After she had broken her fast, Serena decided that she would ride to see him. Mina decided to follow her mistress.

She left a general in charge and mounted her horse, flying down the path that he had gone the day before.

* * *

The two heard the beats of the drums an hour or two into their dash, and Serena sighed in relief. Quickly now, she slowed her horse to a walk and saw him, at the start of the company again, proud and grave and princely.

Endymion was very surprised as his eyes landed on her, managing the restless beast beneath her. Mina rode forward to see her fiancé, but Serena stayed for a moment where she was. He looked tired and worn out, and pained.

Then, she smiled and turned her horse as they caught up with her. She reached out and took one of his cold hands, and they rode on without a word. They didn't need words; words were too insignificant, and were not enough to express their love for each other.

* * *

After Endymion had given orders to the guards and the doctors to take care of the wounded and the dead, he turned towards his tent, where his wife awaited him.

She was testing how hot the bowl of water was when he entered the tent. She looked up, and their eyes locked.

Without a word, Serena took his hand and led him into the bedchamber. Then, she took off his coat and then jerkin. Her eyebrows were knitted together in concentration, and she winced when she saw the blood-soaked shirt of his.

She examined the wound at his side closely. The wound was deep, though it had been taken care of very well, and she cut off the bandages and used the hot water to clean the wound again. It wasn't as deep as she had feared, and the organs were unhurt and function normally – so one would think. He stifled his gasps of pain, but she knew, and took his hand and held it tight.

Serena soaked some bandages in a clear, rubbing alcohol, and faltered as she looked at his wound. But her resolve stood, and gently and trying to make the pain as less as possible, she tied the bandage. His fingers tightened convulsively, but he did not make a sound. Then, she tied dry and clean bandages around him and pulled the sheets to keep him warm.

She kissed his forehead and then left him. A few minutes later, she came back with a bottle of gel.

Serena pulled down the sheets and her face was troubled. He was asleep. She cut off the bandages and looked at the wound again. The bleeding had stopped, but she knew that he was still fighting for possibly his life. She applied the gel medicine to the wound, gently, rubbing with no pressure at all, lest that would pain him and wake him from his slumber. She cut out some clean bandages and bandaged his wound again.

After she had washed her hands and had put everything away, she sat down by him and held his hand. It relieved her that he did not have any more wounds to fight, yet the one he had was enough.

* * *

When Endymion woke up, he was confused for a moment at the strange place he saw and the pain at his side. All he registered was the sweet rose scent that was uniquely hers, and then, all memory flooded back. He looked down and saw her head pillowed against his shoulder, breathing quietly, her face troubled.

A small smile tugged at his face, and he leaned down, no longer checking in control the longing to kiss her again.

She was kissed awake by him, and she blinked at him in surprise and innocence. Then she smiled the loveliest smile at him and embraced him.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly.

"Fine."

Serena sighed and reached across, helping him to a glass of warm ale. Then, once again, she reached down and touched his wound delicately. He did not wince; it wasn't painful. She looked relieved, and flung over the sheets and examined the area of the wound. His skin was of its normal hue, and did not turn black or purple or green.

"You'll make through," she said and covered him with the sheets again.

"How many are dead?"

"Two hundred seventy-four," she replied, caressing his face.

Endymion closed his eyes, both in pain that he had lost two hundred seventy-four men and in comfort that she had provided him. "How many are wounded?"

"Six hundred eleven."

He sighed and said no more.

Serena knew that the battle had been fierce and costly, and she knew that he didn't want to talk about it just then. If he did, he would tell her.

Endymion sighed again and pressed his face to her golden hair.

* * *

Serena was still troubled by his wound, and didn't talk or eat much at the midday meal and then at the supper. Endymion remained in bed for the rest of the day to tend his wound, and ate and drank little, as well.

The Princess woke up early next morning, when it was still dark, and went to watch the sunrise. Her heart was heavy with an unknown feeling of anticipation and perhaps nervousness. All she could think about is how no one accepted her and fought because of her. And she was the cause of all the destruction, all the deaths; all the families that had lost a husband, or a father, or a son. She was the cause of her Endy's wound.

"Good-morning," he said, slinging his arms around her waist.

"You should be in bed!" she exclaimed and took his hands off her. "Come on, I'll get you back in the tent."

His hands tightened around hers as he bent to silence her protests. When the kiss was over, she had submitted to his will and hugged him close.

"We'll start for Burling after dinner," he whispered to her ear.

She nodded and leaned against him in that cold and misty morning.

* * *

When noon came around, the Prince and the Princess had visited the wounded. Then they headed for lunch, and as they finished, a guard came in, saying that Frank wanted to see them.

"Let him in," Endymion said authoritatively. He squeezed her hand gently.

Frank stood before them, and his eyes were of deep blue, like Endymion's. It struck hard at Serena suddenly that they were so much alike, not just the looks, but also with the same air of royalty. And then she realized that they were brothers.

"There is no need to hesitate, Mr. Frank," said Serena and she stood up, taking a wide mirror in her hands. "Mr. Frank, please sit in my seat."

A shocked and confused Mr. Frank obeyed her wish without protest and blinked as she showed them the mirror. "Endy, do you see?"

Endymion nodded slowly. "I see, Bunny."

"So you see, Mr. Frank, we know," Serena took away the mirror.

Frank was silent. "I was reading a very old book on our mother, Prince Endymion," he said. "And I realized of the birthmark described on the book."

"We were separated immediately after you were born. I remember Mother was grieved. But we hadn't dared to give out the news and create a panic in the people…" Endymion sighed and trailed off.

Serena slipped out of the tent, leaving the two long-lost brothers to talk, and stood again at the edge of their camp, tired and worn. She wanted to stop this meaningless war. She wasn't worth all that fighting.

And when she had mounted her horse and awaited his coming, she looked over to Mina, who was speaking quietly but lovingly with Andrew, and Andrew seemed as though he was restraining himself from hugging her.

It was then that Endymion came to mount his horse. His wife looked mournful and sorrowful, and he wanted to comfort her and ask her what was wrong. She seemed very absorbed in her own thoughts, and his heartstrings trembled as he knew for sure what she was thinking about. Then, he nudged his love to her through their link, and he saw her smile, the holiest and loveliest sight on earth.

She replied with identical emotions and watched as he mounted his horse. Then, he reached out and held her hand, his hold very tight and needy.  
Robert Franks – or whatever his name was – rode behind Endymion quietly, a mask of impassiveness on his face.

* * *

"Your wound's healing nicely," Serena remarked as she changed his bandage again.

"Good," he kissed her, holding her trapped in his embrace.

"Love, we have supper with Franks' family," she reminded him, even though her embrace was turning passionate. "We don't have the time, and your wound still is deep."

Endymion groaned in frustration. "Come on, let's get the supper over with."

"He's your brother, Endy. You should be glad to see him," Serena said and straightened out her petticoats before helping him dress.

"I am. It's just that compared to you, he seems like a person with little importance."

"Endy," she said blushingly. "Don't flatter me. You know I become addicted to your flattery."

He bent to kiss her again. "You're very beautiful and very sweet."

"I told you not to flatter me," she answered breathlessly, staring deep into his eyes.

"I would prefer to speak the truth," he whispered to her. "And you as my addict doesn't sound very bad at all. It sounds wonderful."

"Endy," she said in warning, even though she was blushing so hard that her face was like a tomato.

He bent to kiss her again and held her close. "I love you, Bunny."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Serena was politely silent as the long-lost brothers talked. The rest of his family was silent, as well.

Robert Frank had a wife named Anne Lane Frank. They also had a little boy, no more than five years old, named John. A pang hit her heart as Serena realized that the baby within her abdomen was growing every single day. Her morning fits were growing worse, and she was often tired and feeling sick. Of course, her

Endy was a big support, holding her and caressing her at night and nudging his love towards her all the time. This was one of the times.

She smiled slightly and answered with similar emotions.

As they finished dinner, Endymion leaned towards her and whispered that he will talk with his brother alone. She smiled and nodded at him and he excused himself.

When the brothers were gone, Serena took a sip of her ale. She found Anne looking at her, and smiled and nodded courteously.

"Would you like some dessert, my lady? Perhaps some cakes?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Thank you very much," Serena replied. "Your cooking is exceptional, Mrs. Frank. May I ask if you had acquired the parsley and rosemary and basil at the local market?"

"Yes, my lady," Mrs. Frank answered, smiling pleasantly.

"I must obtain some of it for the Burling Palace. Would you please excuse me? I feel the need to walk around and take a fresh bit of air in."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Serena stood up and left, but not before smiling at the little boy, who was staring, unheeded, at her. She felt uncomfortable again in her stomach. "Calm down," she whispered and patted her stomach.

"Are you feeling all right?" Endymion came out of a chamber and spotted her.

"I'm fine, Endy. Just a little tired," she smiled assuringly at him, even though he was holding her tight. Carefully, she took out a beautiful dagger from the pouch at her skirt.

"Isn't that…isn't that the dagger that I gave you…so long ago…before we married?" he asked, and a tide of emotions crashed upon him… She had kept it for so long…and cherished it…

"Yes," Serena replied. "I keep it with me as a luck charm and a protection."

He hugged her. "I love you so much, Serena…"

"I know, I know."

* * *

When Anne Frank (AN: sorry, just a coincidence) came around the bend of the hall and saw Her Highness standing in front of a window, looking up to the stars thoughtfully, she wished for a moment that her husband wasn't a rebel, so that they might know each other better… This princess seemed so…royal and amazing…yet as rumor had it, she was once but a maid…

"I hope supper was to your liking, Your Highness," she said, standing beside and a little behind the princess.

"Oh yes. It was wonderful," Serena replied, coming out of her trance. "I'm sorry that I did not have a chance to taste your cake. This baby here keeps me from most of things."

"Baby?" Anne Frank asked. "You're with child, my lady?"

"Yes, I am."

"That's wonderful! I wish you a blessed child and a happy life!" Anne said agreeably.

"Thank you, Anne."

* * *

"Good-evening, Anne," Endymion kissed her on both cheeks. "Good-evening, Robert. We shall see each other soon."

Robert nodded in happiness as Endymion mounted his horse.

"I'll be there, Endy," Serena said.

Endymion nodded without protesting and rode away.

Serena waited until she was sure that he was out of earshot and turned to the Frank family. "I would like you to know that love and trust does not come to my husband easily," she said earnestly.

"I know," Robert Frank nodded solemnly. "We can all see that."

Serena sighed. "Please understand that he hasn't welcomed you fully as a brother and a sister," she continued. "After all, it's hard to gain his trust, and you have proved yourself to be against his wife."

"Then how did you gain his trust and then his love, Your Highness?" Anne asked suddenly.

Serena, surprised, looked at Anne. "I want to be honest with you, Anne. I do not know. I suppose it's because we're so alike in ways… I do not know, Anne. We love each other, and I think that is enough for everything and anything."

She mounted her horse and waved goodbyes to the Frank family before taking off into the chilly night.

* * *

Endymion had watched the exchange in the darkness, and came out from the shadows as he saw her approach. Gently, he lifted her from her horse and placed her in front of him, holding her close to him as though she was a treasure.

Andrew and Mina rode behind them silently.

As they arrived at Burling, Endymion lifted his wife from the horse and did not let go even though her feet had planted in the ground.

"Serena, may I have a word with you about the kitchen?" Mina asked hesitantly.

Serena looked up to her husband, and he nodded. "I'll be right there, Endy, I promise." She hugged him again before approaching Mina.

"Do you intend to get the basil and the parsley from the local market tomorrow?" Mina asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to see," Serena shrugged. "I'm not exactly popular right now. Maybe you can go."

"We'll see. Well, goodnight. Is the baby all right?"

"Yes. Goodnight, then," the friends hugged and Serena climbed up the steps into the Burling Palace.

* * *

"You were talking with Robert," Endymion said from the balcony of their room.

"Yeah." Serena answered, beginning to take off her garbs.

"What did you talk about?" he asked without turning, still looking out to the gardens below.

"You didn't trust Robert. And I saw it. I needed them to understand, however." She took off her skirt and under-gown.

"To understand what? That I don't trust people easily? I don't trust people easily, yet I trusted and married you. They don't understand how much I trust you.

They never will. But suspecting and doubting you is out of the question."

"I know." She answered simply, reaching to her back and trying to untie her corset.

"I'm jealous," he admitted and closed the door to the balcony and let loose the curtains. "I can't handle this, Buns. I don't know how to handle this. This jealousy… I trust you; I know you won't do anything… But watching you talking to other men just makes me very…uncomfortable." And he turned.

Serena was just pulling off her corset, but the last of the fastenings were still on.

He stood there and stared at her.

Her hands stopped and she looked up into his face.

His face was sharp, and a fire began to burn in his eyes. Confidently, he strode towards her, and took her hands gently from her corset. His hands shook as he reached out to free the ties, and his face became taut, very taut.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and waited patiently as he flung her corset aside. "Endy," she whispered softly, dangerously.

Endymion lifted her by her waist and gently laid her on their bed. Then he leaned down and set his lips to hers.

* * *

Endymion stroked her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," she replied sleepily. "Any engagement of battles today?"

"Not any that we've planned," he said, shifting his hand to caress her shoulders. "Don't worry, I won't go anywhere today."

She nodded and snuggled closer to him.

"Endymion!" General Andrew Howard knocked urgently at the door, waiting impatiently for the prince.

The light in her blue eyes faded in disappointment. She sat up and pulled the sheets over herself, covering her naked body.

He kissed her softly and stood up to dress. "What is it?"

"The rebels are starting to attack one of our camps further south. Mr. Robert Frank is trapped, Endymion! You must hurry! He's torn between loyalty and family!"

Hearing this, Serena flung aside the sheets and began pulling on her clothing, as well.

* * *

Serena and Endymion dashed towards their southern camp, with troops and guards behind them. He nudged his love for her through their link again, and she returned it.

When they arrived, many soldiers on both sides were already dead, lying on the field of battle. Serena stared, and was sick to her stomach.

"Bunny," he whispered, kissing her knuckles. "We'll have to negotiate with them. I've already sent out aiding troops, and I told them to watch out for Robert."

Serena nodded. "We've got to find him fast. This is so close to his home. Should we check that out first?"

Endymion nodded, and with some fifty trained soldiers behind them, they set out at a steady pace towards Robert Frank's house.

It wasn't a good view. Horses of the rebellions were kicking the dust restlessly, and the couple exchanged an uneasy glance before dismounting and knocking on the door.

It was Anne who opened it. She looked very troubled and perhaps even scared, and when she saw them, she looked even more anxious. "The others are here.

They're asking Robert for a decision. He doesn't know what to do." Then Anne let them in.

Arguments rose as they neared Robert's office. They opened the door and stood just inside, waiting for someone to notice them other than Anne and the servant girl in the corner, looking frightened.

Eventually, they were able to feel a forbidding presence – two forbidding presences, in fact – in the room, and all saw them as regal and grim figures in the doorway.

There was no need for introduction. The Prince knew them and they knew the Prince. However, it was Serena who drew the most glances, though all looked away as though afraid of her bewitching them.

"Mr. Robert Frank, have you come yet to a decision?" Endymion's voice rang in the suddenly silent room.

From the middle of the group, his face troubled and a little crushed in the spirit, Robert Frank came out and stood, trying to decide whether to bow.

"Very well," Endymion said, and looked to his wife. "Will you please take it from here, my Love?"

She stared into his eyes. Me?

Yes. This has to be solved sooner or later.

Well. Wish me luck.

You'll do fine, don't worry.

"Of course, my Love," she replied and turned to the rebels and the torn-between Robert Frank. "As I understand it, gentlemen, you have this uprising because you think I'm a witch. If I'm wrong, please, do not hesitate to correct me," she added, looking as though very confident and very solemn, though in her heart she was trembling with fear and seeking for his comfort, and that Endymion gave freely.

"Tell me, gentlemen, what is a witch?"

No one answered. Serena lifted up her skirts and walked towards a bookshelf, where the dictionary was. However, as she passed, the men gave way to her, fear conquering their pride and their reason. She was painfully aware of it, and tried to be impassive.

"According to the Oxford dictionary, witch is defined as: woman thought to have evil magic powers, sorceress, who practices witchcraft. Do you agree, gentlemen?" she snapped the book close and put it back.

There was no answer. Endymion, observing this, stepped forward. "Gentlemen, Princess Serena is asking you a question. You may disagree with her, but she is your superior."

Serena nudged her gratitude in his direction and he replied with his love. "Do you agree, gentlemen?" she asked yet again.

Reluctantly, they nodded, one by one.

"Very well." Serena hardened her resolve and her face was stern. "Then I can tell you that I am not a witch. I do not practice witchcraft, for one. I do not have evil magic powers. I do not have any magic powers, for that matter. And therefore, I am not a sorceress. But tell me, gentlemen, why do you disagree with me so much? If I understand your cause, perhaps I can satisfy your unanswered questions."

There was a silence. Then, at last, someone spoke.

"It is said that it is very difficult and nigh impossible to gain Prince Endymion's trust," the man said, without any titles and without any courtesy. "How did you manage in such a short while and even became his wife?"

Endymion sighed. "So, we're back on this again. It's true that it's nigh impossible to gain my trust, that much I grant my assent. But Princess Serena is different, and I cannot tell you how many times I have considered the question myself. No, I do not know why I trust her so. No, I do not know why I love her so. But as proverbs have it, love is not reasonable. I know why I love her, but I do not know why I love her so much. And I do not think that you, gentlemen, have time enough for me to inform you of the reasons that I love Princess Serena. The list itself would go into eternity. Now, take the bow and let the matter drop!"

Serena was amazed. She had never seen her husband so majestic before, nor so infuriated. She was equally ashamed that she didn't have the power to convince them, and needed her husband to help her. But his love overwhelmed their link, and she no longer felt ashamed but honored that he loved her so.

When no answer came, Endymion swept his wife into his arms. "If you'll excuse us, gentlemen," he said mockingly and went away. Anne was staring openly, but no one no longer paid any heed to courtesy.

* * *

Serena snuggled closer to the warmth of his embrace. "Where are we going, Endy?"

"We're going back to Burling and make love for the rest of the day."

She felt an edge to his voice, and slid her arms around him. "Endy, don't be angry. I'm sure they simply want to know what's happening. Please, don't be angry."

He reined in his horse and looked down to her face. "You're begging for mercy to them?"

She nodded. "I just don't want any more killing," whispering, she touched his face. "It's so unnecessary. But I don't know who to convince them. I just…I…"

He kissed her and dismounted, helping her dismounting from his horse, as well. "It's okay," he whispered to her. "Why don't you go into a tent? I'll have to talk things over with the Counsel. You're too tired for that. Then I'll see if we can spare to go back to Burling and continue with our plan for the day."

She nodded obediently, blushing a little. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her again, unhurried and slow, as though they had all the time in the world.

Now Serena stood alone, in the midst of the tents, and the cries of battle were close, nearly on the edge of the camp. She walked into one of the tents and sat down tiredly.

Then, something happened to her eyes. She looked through a misty field, and saw her Love riding upon his steed and dismounted, his banner shining in the sunlight. And she saw a soldier of the rebels, fitting his bow with an arrow and shot her Endy in the heart.

She cried out in fear and ran from the tent. She could see him, approaching the point where she saw him shot. "Endy!" she shouted his name amidst the cries of battle. "Endy! Stop! Endy!"

His love and concern poured through their link and he turned, having just dismounted. She jumped at the last step and went crashing into him, and screamed in pain as the arrow pierced her left shoulder. Instantly, soldiers and troops and guards sprang and went forward with a deafening cry.

"Serena," he whispered in horror, shaking her gently. "Buns. Buns, wake up. Oh, God, what have you done? Come on, Love…"

She opened her eyes and saw her blood all over him. But he was all right, and he was safe, and he'd live, and… She choked. "Endy, it hurts," she whispered.

"I know, I know," he replied, holding her close. "You'll be all right. I'll make sure you're okay. Come on, let's go to Madame Rowland." He stood up, and brought her into his arms. "You'll be okay," he said, and repeated the words over and over again. Troops came up, prepared to help, but the Prince shunned their help sharply, letting no one touch his precious Love, and put her gently to a bed within a tent.

"Love," she swallowed, and gasped for breath, the pain spreading from her shoulder to her chest.

"Yes?" he said, holding her hand very tightly. "What is it?"

"Remember that I'll always love you," she gasped, her fingers closing loosely around his. "And…and know this…I want you to make peace with the rebels…but…but don't…don't give in so easily…and…tell Father and Mother and Sam that I love them…and also…Queen Serenity…and my people…" she closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

Madame Rowland rushed in and winced at the sight. She ordered a servant girl to close the flap of the tent and gently cut open her dress from her shoulder.

She examined the wound closely, but her face was troubled.

"Endy," she whispered his name, and felt all his love for her, and felt his hand tight around hers, and felt his lips upon hers in a soft kiss. "Endy, I love you."

"And I love you," he replied, and looked up to Madame Rowland. "How is it?"

She shook her head heavily. "It's poisoned. It's going to be hard work getting that arrow out. I hope it hasn't broken her shoulder bone. It doesn't look like it, though…"

"Love,"

She opened her eyes again, and smiled at him, though it was strained and pained. "Yes?"

"Come on, drink some whiskey," he pillowed her head with his one arm and carefully put the bottle, which a servant girl had given him, to her lips.

She drank the liquid slowly, with some difficulties, and choked at times. But at last, she had downed the whole bottle, and went to a deep slumber, from which Madame Rowland began her work.

* * *

Endymion held her hand very tight the whole way through. It was hard work, indeed. Madame Rowland asked for water for at least a dozen times as she slowly managed to take out the shaft of the arrow. Blood gushed out from her wound, and she kept whispering his name in her sleep, and her love flowed towards him through their link at all time.

At last, Madame Rowland stitched up her wound, and sighed heavily. "Your Highness, the arrow has been taken out, but I'm afraid the poison will have already done its work." She gave the Princess some elixir.

Endymion nodded, for he knew it well. Then, he dismissed Madame Rowland and told her that he may call on her at any moment, and bade a servant girl to stay in case anything happens. Aside from that, only he and his wife remained in the chamber.

"Endy," she whispered softly, and opened her eyes.

He kissed her lips lingeringly, letting her know that he loved her, though it seemed a very small reason for her to stay. He knew very well that the wound hurt a lot, maybe even clouding her mind, and he wasn't sure if she could bear the pain.

"I love you," she told him again. "Tell everyone that I love them, especially my family, and Queen Serenity, and my people…" she gasped for breath here, and her sentence was cut off. "And…though I haven't been…long…on this Earth…I've been very happy…especially the times with you," she choked slightly, and reached up her right hand to touch his face. "Don't…don't be…so sad…I'll always watch over you… And forgive those who ask for your pardon…and…I wanted to give you…so much more…but…I'm afraid…" she stopped here and gasped again for breath. "I'm afraid…the baby…I'm so sorry, Endy…I wished that…I could give birth to the child…and…and…I wish it was a son…you would dearly like a son…wouldn't you, Endy? And…don't…don't mourn over me, my Love…don't be so sad…I don't ask for much…I just wanted you…to…to remember…our times together…it doesn't have to be often…but…that's all…I ask… And you'll find…" she choked here again, and breathed heavily, and didn't see or feel his tears on her face and in her hair. "And you'll find…a better woman…one with the perfect bloodlines…who could make you very happy…and wouldn't start a war…and…"

"Shut up, Buns," he whispered savagely, stopping her finally. "I won't promise you any of that. I'll tell everyone that you love them. And I'll forgive those who asked for pardon. I wished our child had been a son…but it's not as important as you… And no, I'll never find anyone else…after everything's done, I'll come and join you…"

"No!" she said sharply, and opened her eyes again. "You can't, Endy. But I'll wait for you. And I'll always love you. But you can't…"

"But death is too far a breach for us!" he cried in despair. Serena said no more, and she kissed him lingeringly.

The servant girl was silently weeping in the corner, watching the couple.

Serena curled up in his arms, enjoying for the last time his sweet caresses and loving words spoken against her ear. She wished dearly that she could've given birth to their baby, but it seemed impossible now.

"Love?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell Mina that I wish her and Andrew a happy life with many children?" she looked up to him, and saw his sad smile.

"Of course, of course…" he embraced her again, and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, and kissed him softly.

* * *

Endymion didn't dare to hope that she was getting better. Some color had returned to her pale cheeks, and she was speaking now without any gasps of breath. She could now look at him and smile into his eyes again. But he didn't dare to hope…

"Madame Rowland, may I speak with you for a moment?" Endymion asked her outside the tent.

"Of course, Your Highness. How may I of service to you?"

"I wanted to check with you to see… Serena has been getting better, or it seems like it. Will you have a look at her?"

"Of course."

* * *

Serena opened her blue eyes and smiled at him. "Can I have some water, please?"

He took the glass from a table and gently lifted her, helping her to drink. Then Madame Rowland checked her wound, her eyes, her heartbeat, and her face was troubled now than ever.

"What is it?" Endymion asked anxiously, now that they have went outside.

Madame Rowland was reluctant to say whatever that she had diagnosed, and paused here and there to find precise words that wouldn't hurt this man standing in front of her. "The poison has done its work, and I am afraid that she will not last too long now…" his face blanched. "This is only her will to stay with you, sir, for the time being. She cannot last very long now, and…"

"Thank you, Madame," Endymion whispered, and turned to go back to the tent.

She was asleep again, and her breathing was very regular. He stood beside her, watching her, memorizing her, though there was no need to, since she was embedded in his mind.

Then she opened her eyes and reached up, taking his hand. "Where did you go?" she whispered. "It's been a long while."

He kissed her forehead. "I went to get some water for you, Love."

She smiled in gratitude, and it made him humble that she would be so generous with her love, even in the last minutes of her life. He had done nothing to deserve this sacrificing of her life to save him. It only he'd been less surprised, then perhaps she wouldn't have pushed him down and the arrow might've hit him, instead of her…

"Love?"

"Yes?"

"I still have your dagger. It's in my pocket," she suddenly stopped, and breathed heavily. Endymion's heart stopped in fear, but she opened her eyes again, and they were the clearest blue he had ever seen. "Will you let me take the dagger with me? It's the only thing that I have of you, aside from this unborn baby and your love."

"Of course, of course," he smoothed her hair away from her face. "Of course, Love."

She smiled up to him. "And…and…Endy…" she choked, and her fingers tightened around his. Endymion bent down and brought her into his arms, caressing her, whispering loving words to her. "Endy… Please…know that I'll…always…love…you…and…and…I want you…to be happy…and…just remember me once in a while…doesn't have…to be often…that's all I ask…"

"Of course, of course," he said, clutching her now. He could feel her soul starting to drift away, and it was a tearing feeling, and their entwined souls struggled in agony…

"And I love you, Endy…"

"I love you, too. I love you, Buns."

She smiled into his eyes for the last time as he leaned down to kiss her, and her arms gave way, and she closed her eyes and her breathing stopped.

Instantly, he felt a ripping agony in his soul, but did not voice it, and continued to kiss her, until he could feel that her body was dead.

* * *

There was no battle that summer night. Endymion sat by her side and held her hand for many days and many nights. He didn't eat, didn't sleep, and didn't drink. His face was pale, almost like that of a ghost, and his eyes were unfocused, distant, like that of a man enduring, or trying to endure, the torture.

He never spoke. On the forth morning, he called upon Lord Howard, who nigh broke down in tears himself as he glanced at the Princess, now dead, laying upon a bed.

"Henry, will you please order someone, anyone, to make a glass coffin for her?"

"Of course, Endymion," Lord Howard replied.

"And will you tell them to carve roses on the glass?"

"Of course, my Prince."

"And tell them do not carve anything else on the coffin."

Lord Howard bowed.

"Thank you, Henry."

He bowed again and left the tent. Then the Prince called upon Mina, and the servant didn't dare to look upon her friend, in fear that she'd start crying.

"Mina, will you please choose a gown for her? Her favorite one?"

"Yes, my lord."

"And also her jewelry box."

"Of course, my lord."

"Thank you, Mina."

The maid curtsied and left the tent.

When Mina brought in all that he wanted, she went away at his dismissal, and Endymion stared at her peaceful expression for long.

At last, he made a move to stand up, but tears spilled forth and landed on her flesh, and he sobbed silently at the loss of his Love. It was an hour later than he dried his tears and began to take away the mass of garments from her body.

The hardest piece was the corset. The clump of blood had stained the satin and the silk, and now it was hard to untangle the mass and take it off. So he took a shear and cut it open. Then he brought her into his arms and held her close for a while, and finally bathed her in the water that he had asked for.

When she was clean, he brushed her hair gently with a comb, unravel any hair that had tangled up, and soon, her hair was dry and flowing again. He took the gown and everything that Mina had brought and began to dress her.

When he was done with that, he slipped on the new slippers that Mina had brought and opened her jewelry box. His heart jolted when he saw that it consisted mostly of his gifts to her. He took out the sapphire set and put it to her neck, her ears, and her forehead. Her gown was purely white, and he took her hand and saw her wedding ring, and smiled through his misty eyes.

When that was done, he called in Mina and asked for clean sheets and a clean pillow and rose petals and two perfect roses, with stems but without thorns, one red and one white.

* * *

Afterwards, Endymion finally ate and drank and bathed and slept. Lord Howard, his son, Mina, and many guards and soldiers stood guard around the tent of their fallen Princess. All mourned at the loss of her, and wore dark garments.

When the coffin makers came with the glass coffin that he had asked for, the Princess was on a bed with rose petals all over her, and in her hands, she held two roses, one red and one white. It was a vision of Heaven to all those who looked upon her, yet their hearts were heavy with grief.

Then Endymion's heart changed. He did not want to cage her in a coffin, even one made of glass. So he had troops bearing it back to the Palace, and he himself rode beside those who bore the Princess, on the bed with roses and everything, and she looked more asleep than dead.

It was then that Endymion noticed the wound of the arrow had disappeared. It was as though the arrow had never been, and she was but in a deep and restful slumber. How he wished that it had been like that…

Or maybe if he'd been quick enough and sharp enough…if he hadn't been so surprised…but his mind always went overload where she was concerned…and it surprised him to this day that she loved him and gave him her all, for he deserved none of it. But if he'd been sharp enough to sense danger…he was just thinking about her and their unborn child within her womb when he felt her rush of alarm and panic. Why was she so good to him? She gave him everything that she had and was, but he could not give anything to her in return, save only his love and his wealth…but he knew that she cared only for his love… She was so good to him, though he never deserved any of them…

In the darkness of the night, he slept with her in his arms, his dreams painful and slipped from his memories in the morning. As dawn came, the Prince asked for more rose petals and the two roses, and spread the fresh flower over her body.

His heart was laden with grief and pain and sorrow. His soul was still struggling to keep her with him, but they were losing it: Death was tearing their entwined souls apart, and he felt her agony and that tripled his own.

When, after a dozen days, they finally arrived in the Palace, it looked bleak and empty, without the laughter and sparkling eyes of a certain lady. Endymion had her in his bedchamber, on his bed, with petals of roses and the two roses in her small, delicate hands.

There he retired to for days. He ate little and drank little. All the affairs of the kingdom he gave to Lord Howard to be in charge of and the Counsel, including Andrew, to help. No news of the war passed to his ears, for he had no wish to see anyone, not even Andrew, who was his dear friend.

But if he had heard the news, he should have been glad, for the rebels surrendered with Robert Frank leading them, into the very camp where she passed away. There, they all bowed low and paid their homage to the tent, though the Princess was no longer in there. Lord Howard, who knew the mind of his nephew Endymion quite well, pardoned all those who he thought earnest and executed none. The war had been bloody enough, and there was no need for any more blood to be shed over one who had brought happiness and joy to so many and was now dead.

Lord Howard, with his only son Andrew, visited his older brother and sister-in-law in their graves one gray morning. He told of all things that had been since they left, and wept within the privacy of the small chamber with only his son.

It did not surprise Endymion when her body did not appear to be anywhere near decomposing. Her beauty and peacefulness remained, and she looked asleep.

And he didn't doubt that angels stay with the ones that they love forever, even in their human bodily form.

Lord Howard, with Andrew and Mina, came into the room that evening. Endymion did not notice them, for he was deep in thought of one sunny summer afternoon in the green country, with the smell of pines about them.

"My lord," they all bowed, and waited for him to notice them.

When he appeared to be very much lost in thought, Lord Henry Howard cleared his throat and stepped up. "My lord, all the rebels have surrendered, and I have pardoned most of them and gave to others light penalties in your name, sir. We have driven back those of the invading kingdom, and our borders are now peaceful and growing prosperous. I gave honor to those families who lost their loved ones. My lord, I think it is time for you to give your speech."

There was no answer. After an awkward silence, Lord Howard said again, "When plans you of the speech, my lord?"

There was another awkward silence. At last, Endymion lifted his bleak and empty eyes and looked upon his Chief Counselor. With a puzzled if not painful and strained smile, he said, "Yes, Henry?"

Lord Howard, however laden with grief and pity, could not help but feel a little worried and irritated. The Endymion he had known had never until now been elsewhere in the heart and mind when a Counselor was reporting. It annoyed him a bit that he had to repeat everything he had just said. And the Prince seemed so uninterested.

He decided that his lord would not care much anymore for anything else. "Your Highness, according to custom, every king after a war gives a concluding speech, and if the king is dead or sick, then the eldest prince."

"Yes, I am quite aware of it, Henry," Endymion replied, but his voice was not mocking, and he was not insulted.

"And when are you planning to do that, Endymion?"

"Soon, Henry."

Then he turned back to the sleeping beauty, and Lord Howard sighed heavily. After giving some instructions to watch out for the Prince to his son and Mina, he left, and the couple, too laden with grief to marry, stood at the door of the bedchamber and allowed no entrance.

* * *

Endymion kissed her cheek, and it was cold. He lifted her hand, and it felt now smaller and fragile than ever. He then pressed his face into her hand, silently bearing this injustice and the unbreakable gap of death, where they were unreachable to each other.

He regretted again that day. If he hadn't been so hot-tempered, he might have brought her onto his horse and they might have ridden back to Burling, where they might still happily be. And because of his temper, he brought forth the troops…if only he'd been…

"Endy."

His eyes snapped down to her face. He thought that he heard her voice within the now silent and empty bedchamber that they used to share. "Buns?" he whispered, and his voice cracked.

Andrew came in at that moment, and asked for his presence at the Counsel meeting. Endymion was about to refuse or simply turn back when he thought that perhaps, she had wanted him to go, that perhaps there was something that he needed to know at that Counsel meeting.

"I will come," he said, and kissed her brow softly before standing up and leaving with Andrew.

* * *

okay i lied, this is it for tonight. Next sunday will be the last chapter for this story and there is a sequel you guys!

Crystal Selena


	8. Hope

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon copyrights February/March 1999 and all its characters are the rightful property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., Bandai. English adaptation copyrights 1995 DIC Corporations.

"Far across the distance, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on… And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on…"  
"My Heart Will Go On": lyric by Will Jennings, song by James Horner, performed by Celine Dion

* * *

Endymion listened to the news. If who was pardoned and who was not was important, then, still, he would rather be with her, be she dead or not.

"When are you planning the speech, my lord?" one of the Counselors asked.

"Soon," Endymion replied evasively. He didn't even intend on doing it.

"You must do it within days, Your Highness," Lord Howard advised. "The kingdom is growing restless."

"Is that all, gentlemen?" he lifted his eyes, and they nodded reluctantly. Without a word, Endymion stood up and left the room.

He walked along the empty corridor, and his ears strained to hear the whisper of her gowns against the marble floor, or perhaps the light taps of her slippers, or perhaps even her angelic voice speaking.

He stood at the door of his bedchamber and dismissed the guards. Walking inside, he began again to go through his mind all the possible ways he could've prevented her death.

Then his eyes caught emptiness. She was not on the bed.

He cried out in alarm, and turned sharply, trying to think of the person who took her away from him.

"My lord! Is everything all right?" a guard came in, alarmed as well.

Endymion did not reply. His heart crumbled, and he dismissed the guard again. What was the use? Even if he caught the bad guy, it would've been pointless, because she might've already been stolen away or… What was wrong with him? His mind didn't work logically anymore.

"Endy."

His heart stopped. "Buns?" whispering, he turned around.

Everything happened in slow motion. He saw her, stepping carefully from the shadows, looking like a goddess bestowing her gracious presence on him.

Her eyes were misty, and she gave him a watery smile.

"Endy," she whispered again, and it sounded like music to his ears.

"Buns," he whispered, and rushed forward into her open arms. "Oh, Buns…God…"

She slipped her slender arms around him, kissing softly his cheek. "Endy. Oh, please don't cry. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain…I'm sorry…"

"No! It's not your fault," he sobbed, pulling her closer. "It's mine. I'm sorry. I should've seen it coming. I'm so sorry…I should've…"

"Shh…" she comforted him, caressing him.

He cried like a child in her embrace, confessing all his sins and all his crimes, trying, perhaps, in a way to make her stay longer, for he felt in his bones that she could not stay long…

* * *

It was much later when she told him why she was there.

She snuggled against his side, blinking up to him. "I sneaked out," she said at last. "I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to see you. And if they find out, I don't know… I have to leave before dawn…"

He gathered her closer, kissing her sweet lips. He did not reply, knowing there was nothing that he could do to make her stay, and began to make love to her.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes and stared down onto his peaceful face, sleeping within her arms. Her heart twisted in regret and pain, but she had to leave, she knew she had to…

So, she gently slipped from his embrace and went in search of her garments, scattered on the floor. As she was pulling up her corset, she heard his alarmed voice: "What are you doing?"

She turned and stood there, shrugging, for she couldn't speak, couldn't explain to him that they might never meet again…

"What are you doing?" he asked again, though he knew the answer, and pulled back the sheets, walking up towards her.

"I…I have to go," she said regretfully. "I…"

He held her close, and didn't need her to tell him that what they had in the night might be all that they would have. "Please stay," he begged at last.

"Please stay… Don't go, Buns. You know how much you hurt me when you leave…please…"

She was clinging to him already. "But I must go… But I can…I think I can sneak out tonight again…and we'll see each other…"

He hugged her fiercely. "I'll wait," he whispered.

She nodded, and pulled his head down to kiss him as her spirit left her body.

* * *

So this kind of traveling between continued hopelessly. Every night, she would "sneak out," as she put it, and they would hold each other tight in the darkness of the night, making love, whispering and exchanging their love for each other.

This kind of isolation, as Endymion was doing, worried Lord Howard. He had advised the Prince over and over again to do the speech, yet he delayed the task, intending seemingly on not doing it at all. Endymion went to and fro in the Palace like a ghost, and all held pity and sympathy for him.

That night, he didn't even notice when her body lit up, as it did when the spirit returned. She took his hand and looked into his eyes. "What is it?" she whispered.

"You know the customs of the kingdom. But I don't have the heart to do the speech, and the Counsel's pushing really hard," he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

She patted his back and spoke in a clear voice. "Endy, I want you to do the speech tomorrow as soon as you can. I understand that my death caused much…difficulty, but it's no reason that you're dropping off from your duties as the Prince and leader of this kingdom. I want you to restore yourself to your previous attitude towards this kingdom."

He kissed her neck. "You're so cruel, do you know that?"

Her eyes softened and she held him closer. "I'm sorry…but you can't indulge yourself in this pain, this sorrow, forever. I'll be here if you need me."

He nodded and smiled down on her. "How's the baby?" he whispered.

She blushed, patting her growing stomach. "It's fine. But…it's only going to be a spirit. There's no way that…it's going to be a spirit, but he or she is going to get to know you. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

Endymion stood at the top of a balcony in the square and looked down to all the faces that were upturned, waiting for his speech. Behind him stood Andrew and Henry, who more than anything was peeking around, trying to spot any dangerous person.

"Before I met the Princess, bless her soul in Heaven, I was mourning the loss of my uncle and aunt, as some of you were," he began, and his voice was steady. "I refused to take the crown because I knew I was not yet ready for it. Then she came the moment that I most needed her, and she comforted me. And before I married her, I expected some sort of dilemma, uprising, even, but still, I went with my heart and married the woman that I loved. Little did I know that this uprising, this civil war, had the title of the Princess as a witch. I was very startled and equally dismayed. She was no witch. She was simply a girl from the countryside that I fell in love with. And she fell in love with me. It was as simple as that. Then came the revelation that she was the Princess Serenity, heiress of the crown of Moon. I have to declare that neither of us expected it or knew it in advance.

"I have tried to explain and negotiate with those that disagreed with Serena and I. No one listened. The official count and report of the war I have read. Seven thousand five hundred eleven men died, on both sides. Ten thousand six hundred ninety-four men are wounded. My sincerest condolences go out to all families who lost their loved ones. I thank you." He took a moment to collect himself here.

"We have all suffered losses. Therefore, I pardoned some and gave to the rest light penalties. There is to be no execution. I have lost my wife and gained a brother. Yet those do not measure. My wife meant to me more than anything else in this world. It's a dear loss to all those who loved her. She once told me that she wished to become the person that those who led the uprising wanted her to be. I told her that she should not change herself to the demands of others, just because there is a war and blood has been shed for her. My rage burns still for those who called her a witch and threw at her unreasonable and untrue accusations. But we have lost our cause, for she wished to save me that summer morning. I have grown weary of my days and my throne. It no longer means anything to me. Therefore, I give my crown to my brother, Robert Frank. Lord Henry Howard and Andrew Howard will assist him."

Henry stared. Everyone stared as he took the crown from his head and handed it to Henry. "Take it," Endymion whispered. "Take this and give it to

Robert, wherever he is. I love this kingdom. You'll not fail my expectations. Good-bye," he said, and turned, leaving.

* * *

He had packed everything. The servants pushed the trunks into the carriage, and he, with her in his arms, went into the carriage. The servant drove the carriage away.

* * *

Endymion, after putting his beloved on the bed, gave the servant a valuable coin and dismissed him. There were only two servants in that household.

One was a maid, who took care of the daily matters, including meals, and the other was the stableman.

When he came back, she stood at the door, her face grave.

"You gave up your crown for me," she whispered.

He nodded. "Yes."

She held open her arms and hugged him. "I didn't know…you really love me that much?"

"Of course. There's no point in being the Prince if you weren't with me. Now I only want to live a simple life with you by my side."

She smiled. "How did you know?"

"Your mother – Queen Serenity – told me that if I were to be with you every moment of the day, I had to give up my crown. It was a very easy choice."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered and bent, nibbling at her lip.

* * *

"You look deliciously fat," Endymion commented as he came to his wife's side in the garden.

She scowled at him, though a small smile tugged at her face. "That's because I'm heavy with your child, Endy."

He leaned down by her side and pressed his ear to her swollen belly, listening to the heartbeat inside, to the life that was so precious. "Are you feeling well?" he questioned, concern evident in his eyes.

"Well enough," she grinned, patting the bench next to her. "Come sit with me. It's quite rare nowadays for me to have a morning without our baby kicking me."

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" he asked anxiously, squeezing her hand.

"No, not in the sense you mean, Love," she smiled tenderly at him. "We're going to have a baby. What shall we name him or her?"

"We shall name her Serena," he said resolutely, drawing her against him.

"Endy," half-chiding, half-love.

He grinned at her, a handsome, devastatingly male expression. He laid his hands over her stomach, still awed by the fact that his baby was alive there.

"He just kicked," Endymion said wonderingly.

"Still can't make up your mind about what you want?" she said teasingly. "Alas, you've been switching between 'she' and 'he' ever since you found out about our baby."

"I'm content either—Serena!" he gripped her arms tight. "First of the labor contractions?"

Despite the pain of it, she laughed. Her husband knew more about labor than she did, and had scoured every book and every doctor available. But then again, he'd always liked to be in control, to know what was going on. The main reason, though, was because he wanted to know what was happening to his wife in every tremor to the delivery of the placenta. He wanted to make sure she was all right.

"Serena!" he sounded outraged, exasperated, and adoring at the same time.

"Sorry," she breathed hard. "Never mind that now." She gave another low moan of pain.

Endymion called for the butler to find the midwife and the doctor.

"Both, Sire?"

"Yes, both." As the butler hurried away, Endymion lifted her wife and carried her into the house and the master bedchamber, where he laid her upon the bed carefully.

"Endy?"

His head whipped up from lifting her skirts. "Yes?"

She framed his face with her hands and smiled. "I apologize in advance if I squeeze your hand too hard, or scream expletives, or threaten you or anyone else, or however else I may offend anyone."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Ah, Love, no worries. I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again."

She smiled and nodded.

Later, much, much later, Serena sighed contentedly with the baby asleep in her arms after feeding him. "It's a son, Endy," she said, smiling up at her husband.

"I know." He brushed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you, Beloved."

She smiled. "Let us name him Leto, in honor of your father."

"Leto?"

"Yes. Not exactly a variation of Leo, but similar enough," she smiled again.

Endymion hugged her tight. "Ah, my Love."

Serena smiled mistily, already noticing the signs of a great man in the son sleeping in her arms. After all, he had the blood of the moon. Smiling again, she kissed her husband, and said:

"He will do great deeds some day, Love."

* * *

So that's it for this one you guys! I hoped you all enjoyed it :D

Crystal Selena


End file.
